Juliet Nao Zhang
by ezvolk
Summary: Continuacion de Hoteles Fujino - ya casadas, Fujino con la ayuda de Natsuki comenzara la caza de Juliet Nao Zhang, la mujer que quiere apoderarse de los Hotefes Fujino y de paso con todo su legado..eso incluye hasta su mujer.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, como estan ^^ espero k muy bien ^^, bueno como habia prometido, finalmente pude terminar el comienzo xD, esta es la continuacion de **Hoteles Fujino**, una historia k me ha dado muchas alegrias =D, bueno, espero k les guste y se entretengan_

_Las continuaciones de las otras historias van a estar estos dias o la proxima semana, es k ando con otras pruebas asi k tengo k estudiar T.T _

_Tambien queria comentarles mi deseo de **dejar de escribir **por un tiempo (no se preocupen, terminare todo lo k he escrito xD) bueno porque tengo muchas cosas k hacer en la Universidad y aunque no lo crean dedico mucho tiempo a escribir, soy algo perfeccionista por lo tanto me gusta k lo k escribo se entienda, entonces = por esas personas k se dan el trabajo de escribir sus impresiones **voy a terminar las historias k he escrito**__, realmente **agradezco su apoyo** =D por le menos se k algunas personas leen lo k escribo ^^  
_

_espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews =)_

_muchas gracias de antemano_

* * *

**JULIET NAO ZHANG**

**.  
**

**CAPITULO 1.- CANARIO**

**Fuuka – Japón**

**/  
**

-estas segura?

-no nací para dudar y si dudo no lo diría

-esto no huele nada de bien

-entonces deberías bañarte – sonriendo

-hablo en serio…lo que estas haciendo me da malos presentimientos

-creo que es una buena inversión

-para tu ego, claro que si

-comparto tu opinión jaja!

Pasó un año unos meses, poco a poco la gente se acostumbraba a la partida de Fujino Shizuru y Juliet Nao Zhang rápidamente escaló posiciones y la portada de "mujer del año" que en algún momento había pertenecido a la difunta castaña, ahora le pertenecía. Su rostro aparecía en cuanta revista de negocios existiera, su eterna sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos verdes, su postura perfecta sin titubeo, solo reflejaban el poder de su seguridad, confiaba ciegamente en si misma, sabia que su momento iba a llegar y finalmente…llegó.

-buenos dias, mi nombre es Kazuya Kurauchi soy el abogado encargado de esta transaccion

El hombre extendio su mano ella le recibio con una sonrisa estrechando suavemente aquella mano masculina. No espero mucho para tomar asiento.

**Moscú – Rusia**

**/  
**

-fu…

Sonrió y nuevamente tomó otro sorbo a su té, se veía serena a pesar de la mala noticia que había recibido, mientras la rubia policía sentada frente a ella se mantenía en silencio esperando alguna reacción, solo tuvo que contar un par de segundos y…

-maldicion!! – azotando la mesa – que se cree esa puta!!!

-calma Natsuki – tomando otro sorbo de té – no te desgastes por alguien como ella

-pero es que Shizuru!!!

-tranquilízate – dejando su taza – todo esa rabia canalízala en un buen plan – sonriendo

-Shizuru tiene razón…

Sus ojos verdes se veian avergonzados, todo lo que habían dicho, ella ya lo sabia, como buena estafadora, aun así no pudo evitar sentir impotencia al ver como alguien quería aprovecharse de su mujer. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la tibia mano de su ahora legal esposa, que le miraba con tranquilidad acompañada por una sonrisa tibia que invitaba a besarla, no dejo mayor tiempo a reflexionar, solo besó sus labios, el sentir su aroma, su dulzura fue lo suficiente como para recordar el porque le había dado el sí a aquella mujer de ojos rojos.

-Shizuru…

-amor, no te exaltes por tan poco – acariciando su mejilla

-pero me molesta

-a mi también, pero – acercándose a su oído – no permitas que nadie se entere de lo que piensas – sonriendo

-fu…

-asi me gusta – sonriendo – a Haruka – tenemos que impedir esa transacción o aplazarla lo más que podamos

-Yukino se esta encargando de recabar información, adquirimos un nuevo Cyborg que nos ayudará en las misiones mas prolijas

-como la de ayudar a estafadoras fufufu

-exacto – sonriendo

-cuento contigo Haruka

-no te preocupes, si tendre que pasar hasta multas lo haré, eso si, no hagan ni tal de llamarme cuando este viajando, los hombres que vinieron conmigo son todos limpios.

-ningún problema

-Haruka…

Natsuki la miró detenidamente, tomó una de sus manos para luego soltarla, Suzushiro Haruka era una mujer meticulosa y preocupada hasta del último detalle y si la esposa de su amiga le tomaba la mano significaba que algo grave estaba pasando. Dejo a un lado su taza de té para devolverle toda la atención a la morena.

-tu nunca nos traicionarías verdad?

Shizuru observaba el rostro de Suzushiro Haruka, inalterable y con una sonrisa segura reiteró lo que su corazon le decia

-nunca traicionaría a una hermana, confía en mi como hasta ahora lo has hecho…

No dudó en ponerse de pie y enérgicamente se acerco hacia Suzushiro Haruka, le abrazo con fuerza y con cariño, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba sentir el calor humano de otra persona que no fuese su mujer, pues la vida de un estafador es solitaria…

-la vida de un estafador es solitaria – soltandola – eso pensaba, eso pienso pero…hay lazos

-asi es, hay lazos que son difíciles de romper

-tiene que pasar algo muy grave para que nuestro lazo con Haruka se rompa, no es asi?

-claro Shizuru…

Juliet Nao Zhang le miraba prolijamente, tanto así que el abogado no podía ordenar los papeles con normalidad, su cuello sudaba, sus manos temblaban, era ese el poder de aquella pelirroja. Finalmente pudo desenfundar los contratos, suavemente deslizo una carpeta para la pelirroja que sin dejarlo de ver se la entregó a su abogado, pero algo faltaba, sin duda Kazuya Kurauchi era un hombre limpio pues entrego en cuerpo y alma un contrato muy dificil…Juliet Nao Zhang estaba complacida, todo fue tan facil que temia que hubiese algo más…

-Kazuya-san, sabe que el contrato que me pasó es muy polémico?

-ah? A que se refiere con eso?

-ehh – sonriendo – digame, cuantos años lleva usted ejerciendo como abogado? – prendiendo un cigarro

-2 años…porque?

-porque me parece que usted es un hombre muy interesante, sabe? Desde el momento que usted me entregó ese contrato firmó su sentencia de muerte

Kazuya Kurauchi no daba credito a lo que habia escuchado,

-sabe usted que hay en ese contrato?

-un contrato de arrendamiento de los Hoteles Fujino por 5 meses

-error! Usted me acaba de pasar una copia del contrato de venta de la cadena de Hoteles Fujino, Kazuya-san usted es demasiado ingenuo – apagando el cigarro – lo entiendo, pero dejeme darle las buenas nuevas – sonriendo – usted ha sido utilizado como palo blanco, la empresa que lo contrató sabia todo sobre usted y le dieron esta oportunidad de oro y en el ultimo momento mientras usted fue al baño, cambiaron los contratos – sonriendo - deberia volver a la Universidad para ser mas astuto y revisar bien los papeles que entrega

-pero…pe…

-le aconsejo que vaya donde Suguru Fujino y le de un tiro en la frente jajaja! No! – sonriendo – mejor vaya y pidale un aumento porque hacer negocios con gente malita es peligroso

Le regaló una ultima sonrisa antes de retirarse del lugar

-lastima que Suguru-sama no es tan tonto como tu, esta copia no sirve de mucho…por ahora

Suzushiro Haruka tomo su chaqueta y su gorro, se dispusó a abrir la puerta no sin antes recibir un abrazo de ambas, la morena fue la primera en despedirse, entonces Shizuru le acompaño después, abrazando a su amiga policía le dedicó una mirada cómplice para acercar sus labios a su oído.

-nuestra familia se esta desuniendo, realmente puedo confiar en ti?

-da…(si)

-Ara – sonriendo – ya dominas el ruso?

-puede que hablemos ruso constantemente Shizuru, te aconsejo que tomes clases

-lo hare, lo haremos fufufu – mirando a Natsuki

Dicho esto Suzushiro Haruka salio del calido departamento rumbo al aeropuerto. La rubia frotaba sus manos para evitar el frio. Ya dentro del auto pensaba en la decision que debia tomar al llegar a Fuuka, permitirse descansar en estas fechas seria fatal…si las cosas salian mal no solo ella y los Suzushiro saldrian lastimados o muertos, las familias Fujino, Kikukawa y Sears tambien caerian con ella y claro lo mas seguro es que la pequeña familia Kuga también, porque a pesar de los pronósticos y cuidados de Natsuki y Sergey, Mikoto estaba decidida a seguir con la profesión familiar…

-puedo confiar en ti Fujino?

Natsuki reposaba en el sofa, mientras su esposa se mantenia pensativa, su té se habia enfriado, tenia un mal presentimiento, se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana y en un movimiento rapido tomó el arma de su mujer y apuntó hacia afuera, tiró del gatillo con fuerza, solo necesito repetir la acción una ves más, Natsuki, al sentir el grito de unos hombres despertó de su letargo, corriendo rápidamente hacia la ventana, volteó a su mujer que aun sostenia su arma con el silenciador que emitía la tibieza de haber sido utilizado hace unos segundos. No quiso mirar a la ventana, solo veia el rostro enfurecido de su esposa.

-Natsuki tenemos que salir de aquí, van a matar a Haruka en el aeropuerto

-QUE!!

-solo apurate y toma lo que necesites, despues mandare a gente que venga a buscar nuestras cosas

-vamonos, despues saco todo – tomando un arma – pero que paso! Porque disparaste!

-o Haruka no se dio cuenta o se cree superhéroe – saliendo – los tipos que la llevaban al aeropuerto son hombres de Zhang

-Q…QUE!!

-lo que escuchaste, esos tipos no son de los nuestros ni son limpios, son hombres de Zhang, ahora apurate!

-si - saliendo

Suavemente se acomodó en su limosina, Takeda, su abogado le miraba de forma asfixiante, si bien él se definía como un hombre ambicioso nunca pensó que seria capaz de prestar servicios a gente corrupta. Juliet Nao Zhang cerraba sus ojos de placer, el saber que su plan estaba siendo ejecutado en otro lugar del mundo le provocaba un placer demasiado fuerte que solo podria ser comparado con el dulce sabor de la venganza…

-Takeda-san, disfruta el momento conmigo – sonriendo – serias tan amable de abrir esa botella de champagne que esta cerca de ti?

-que tenemos que celebrar? – sacando la champagne

-que muy pronto voy a sepultar el nombre de los Fujino en todo el mundo, todo lo que en un momento fue de esa perra ahora sera mio, ya no existiran mas los Hoteles Fujino, ahora seran Hoteles Zhang, que tal?

-vas a invertir mas de 600 millones de dolares solo por un capricho?

-no es un capricho imbecil!! Tu no sabes nada!! Eres un simple abogado, si supieras mas, si supieras la envergadura que tiene esta transacción te estarias orinando en los pantalones!!! Ahora dame una copa por los dioses!!

Takeda le sirvió, entonces la pelirroja bebió un sorbo y volvio a cerrar los ojos

-por cuanto dinero me traicionarias?

-de que est…

-CUANTO!!

-2 millones de dolares, mi ambicion es la posición no el dinero

-te pago el doble si te quedas conmigo, creeme – tomando un sorbo de champagne – 2 millones de dolares es lo basico que podras ganar a mi lado – abriendo los ojos – que dices?

-acepto – sonriendo – entonces, que es lo que deberia saber?

Juliet Nao Zhang miraba hacia la ventana para ver el sol desde los vidrios polarizados, Takeda esperaba impaciente, si ya se habia metido en el mundo de la corrupción necesitaba saber que es lo que tendria que enfrentar…

-mande a matar a la mejor amiga de Fujino, la puta policía corrupta que hace que los yakuzas nunca sean encarcelados, si bien Fujino ya esta muerta y enterrada, Suzushiro Haruka sigue en la lista de gente que tenemos que sacar de nuestro camino, porque tu camino es el mismo que el mío me entiendes? Desde ahora remamos para el mismo lado…

-que vas a hacer? – sirviéndose una copa

-nada, la bastarda tenia que viajar a Moscú a hacer una especie de clase – sonriendo – es tan descarada que hace clases sobre como capturar a gente corrupta!!

No pudo evitar reir a carcajadas, despues de unos segundos, continuó

-entonces ella supuestamente llevo a puros policias limpios pero mande a un par de hombres a que los mataran y los reemplazaron en el camino desde Fuuka a Moscu, la van a matar o en el aeropuerto de Moscu o en el de Fuuka, la cosa es que no llegue a casa a revolcarse con su novia viva entiendes?

-entiendo…pero porque? Si Fujino Shizuru esta muerta porque quieres acabar con todo su legado?

-Ehh – sonriendo – eres muy astuto o entrometido, una de dos

-lo tomare como un cumplido – sonriendo

Juliet Nao Zhang le dedico una ultima mirada antes de colocarse sus lentes de sol, el tipo se veia inalterable, esperaba una respuesta con todo el tiempo del mundo, Zhang entendio el mensaje, tomó aire

-porque ella tiene que pagar todo lo que le hizo a mi familia, los dejo en banca rota y si no pude vengarme cuando ella estaba viva, vengare a mi familia eliminando todo vestigio de su existencia y eso significa borrar su apellido de la cadena de hoteles mas exitosa de todo Japón y Asia

Takeda no dijo más, simplemente estaba todo dicho, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a meditar…

-dame las llaves Shizuru!

-no, yo conduciré, necesito que me hagas un favor – abriendo las puertas

Ágilmente subieron al auto, Shizuru arrancó directo a la carretera utilizando sin piedad ni temor la velocidad máxima, Natsuki aun no despertaba del todo, no podia ocultar su asombro y poca experiencia frente a persecuciones repentinas e improvisadas. Ante su inactividad Shizuru despegó su mano de la palanca de cambios para tomar la mano de su esposa y recuperar su atención

-necesito que llames a Yukino ahora, y que le digas en clave que la vida de Haruka corre peligro, podrás hacerlo?

-si…espera! Yo recién estoy entrando en la familia, no conozco aun todas sus claves, Haruka en clave como es? Y aeropuerto? Y muerte?

-fu…

Shizuru sonrió…

-mou! No es momento para burlarte de mi! Yo no soy yakuza, solo trabajo para ellos a veces así prolongo mis días –mirandola

-debes aprenderlo amor, ahora eres una yakuza, estamos casadas recuerdas?, bueno escucha y repite despues de mi si?

-si

-antes que nada, toma el celular que esta en el cajón frente a ti, busca en la agenda y solo va a aparecer dos números, llama al primero que veas y vas a repetir esto: _prima! Como está? Esta ocupada?_ Si Yukino dice: _un poco_, cortas inmediatamente, eso significa que existe la posibilidad de que ese celular haya sido intervenido, pero si Yukino dice: _aquí estamos, trabajando, como esta el clima?_ Tu le dices: _el sol esta cayendo, esta nublado, vamos a la pajareria a comprar comida para nuestro canario_ – sonriendo

-Q..QUE?!

-hazlo! – sonriendo

-si, si…

Su teléfono sonaba insistentemente, al ver por el identificador los códigos de Moscú su cuello comenzó a sudar. Tomó el celular y lo guardó en su cartera mientras se excusaba con sus trabajadores, Reito la observó con cuidado pero le dejo ser y sin pensarlo mucho la escudó a severos metros de distancia.

-primaaa!! Esta ocupada?!! _(Yukino, puedes hablar?)_

La pareja de Suzushiro Haruka miró hacia todos lados encontrando a Reito que le regalo una sonrisa junto con un gesto de tranquilidad, la chica de lentes continuo su conversación

-aquí estamos, trabajando, como esta el clima? _(si, estoy en los hoteles, como esta todo?)_

-el sol cayendo, esta nublado pero vamos a la pajareria a comprar comida para nuestro canario – mirando a Shizuru _(Haruka fue apresada, se la llevaron pero vamos al aeropuerto a rescatarla)_

-ahh…prima, le voy a cortar pero la llamo inmediatamente, adios

-adios – colgando

El corazón de Kikukawa Yukino latia con fuerza, el saber a su pareja en peligro la dejaba vulnerable, si bien cada ves que Suzushiro Haruka salia de su mansión a trabajar la pequeña de lentes temia por su vida con el paso de los años comenzaba a acostumbrarse al peligro, debia estarlo despues de todo fue una de las condiciones que la rubia le impuso para comenzar una relacion, debia acostumbrarse y ser fuerte, debia salir adelante sola, gracias a su fuerza de voluntad ganó un terreno inexplorado en la familia Suzushiro transformándose en la mano derecha de Haruka que a su ves es la mano derecha de Fujino Shizuru lo que la convierte en la 3era mujer lider en el clan que conforman.

No espero mucho cuando Natsuki recibio la llamada de Yukino, Shizuru le pidio que colocara el celular cerca de sus labios para contestar mientras conducia.

-Shizuru que paso con Haruka!

-no se bien, es solo que hace un momento acabo de matar a dos tipos que iban a entrar a mi departamento en Moscu, resulta que esos tipos vestian igual que los tipos que iban con Haruka, no tenemos tiempo para hacer la compra de pasajes, puedes ver esa situación?

-si, voy a ver eso inmediatamente

Yukino salio rauda a su oficina, cerrando con llave se sentó y entro a la página de pasajes. Shizuru miraba a Natsuki con un dejo de miedo, si algo no le gustaba era involucrar mas gente, volvio su vista al frente para evitar algun accidente, pero no podia evitar mirarla esporádicamente mientras esperaba en linea, Natsuki, que mantenia el celular en su mejilla la observaba con preocupación, por mucho que fuera su mujer habia momentos en que simplemente no podia descifrar que habia en su mente…

-sabes? Si mi identidad no hubiese sido eliminada con ese accidente no tendriamos que ir de incognito, odio involucrar a más gente, pero no estoy en posición de pedir ayuda a los Searrs, odio tener que hacer esto amor…

-de que hablas? – mirandola

-Yukino – mirando a Natsuki – uff

-dime Shizuru – escribiendo un mail

-contacta a Tokiha Mai para que nos deje pasar directo…

Natsuki dejo caer el celular, ágilmente Shizuru lo devolvió a su lugar, Yukino comenzaba a entregarle información y a ver cuantos hombres habían a disposición, la morena no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo

-porque haces esto Shizuru! no la involucres!

-es azafata, la necesito

-no la uses! Hay tantas azaf…

-no puedo!! Necesito alguien de confianza y ella esta en Moscú

-y si no lo hace bien la matarás?

Shizuru se sorprendió, no había pensado eso, pues en la leyes de los Yakuzas normalmente se empezaba por cortar dedos pero Shizuru Viola era una mujer más violenta, práctica y de ideas claras, ella no cortaba dedos simplemente el que la traicionaba debía morir, por algo estaba próxima a ascender al puesto de Kiyohime, el nombre que se le daba al cabecilla del conjunto de familias de los Yakuza del sur, grupo del cual formaba parte con Suzushiro Haruka, Kikukawa Yukino, Searrs Alyssa y Searrs Lena, segunda postulante a ser Kiyohime.

-no la mataré…porque te importa tanto? Todavía la amas?

-ehh?!! Claro que no!! Porque dices esas cosas!!

-porque la estas defendiendo Natsuki!! Por eso!!

-ehmm…Shizuru-san…

-Yukino, dime?

-hay 4 de los nuestros en el aeropuerto, sospechaban el asunto y se quedaron alli, hasta el momento lograron retrasar la partida del avion, asi que tienes alrededor de 20 minutos para llegar y acceder, he contactado a Tokiha Mai-san, esta en Moscú pero en otro vuelo, sera tu decision si la llevas al avion donde esta Haruka…

-bien, solo necesito que pases un revolver con silenciador

-no te preocupes nuestros hombres están armados, te pasaran todo cuando llegues alla

-bien, entonces nos vemos en Fuuka

-asi es, Shizuru!

-dime…

-gracias, perdona las molestias que te da Haruka, se que ustedes estan recien comenzando a descanzar despues de la ultima maniobra y…

-ya Yukino – sonriendo – no es una molestia, no te preocupes, hago lo mismo que haria Haruka si estuviera en peligro, tranquila, adios

-adios y buena suerte

-gracias

Se mantuvieron en silencio por largo rato hasta que Natsuki se dio cuenta de un leve movimiento que Shizuru hacia, constantemente se llevaba su dedo índice a su cuello donde tenia una bufanda violeta. Espero unos minutos más para verificar si la accion se repetia excesivamente entonces sin previo aviso le quito la bufanda dejando a la vista uno de sus secretos mejor guardados…un tatuaje de serpiente…

-Qu…que es esto!!

-te lo dije Natsuki – mirando hacia el frente – no puedo fallar, tengo que rescatar a Haruka

-no estoy hablando de Haruka!!! Estoy hablando de eso que tienes en el cuello!!!

-no entiendes verdad?, porque crees que estamos en Moscú?! Porque crees que no hemos estado juntas?, porque crees que no te he dejado tocarme esta semana! Que poco te preocupas de mi verdad?

Shizuru frenó con todas sus fuerzas saliéndose del camino, Natsuki estaba desconcertada. La castaña descendió rapidamente, Natsuki hizo lo mismo entonces Shizuru deslizó su polera lo que sonrojó a su esposa, no espero ni un segundo más y tambien se despojó de su brasier y volteandose dejó que su mujer viera lo que habia estado escondiendo con tanto recelo…

-Shi...zu…ru…

No pudo más, simplemente dejó que la pena se apoderara de su fuerza y su cuerpo, se dejó caer en el suelo para tapar su rostro lloroso de los ojos decididos de su mujer…

-lo siento Natsuki, las cosas son asi, deberás entenderlo…

-no puedo….no puedo!!!!

Un gran tatuaje abarcaba toda la espalda de Shizuru, hasta el momento solo tenia tatuado el borde de lo que seria un gran Kiyohime donde cada serpiente correspondia a una familia de los Yakuza del sur, sub-familia que ahora Shizuru lideraba pues el tatuaje es muestra de su nuevo estatus en la gran familia Hime.

-no tenemos tiempo que perder – comenzando a vestirse – si quieres que siga con vida tenemos que rescatar a Haruka

-no puede ser – susurrando

-Natsuki!! – levantandola – no hay tiempo que perder!!

La tomó con fuerza y la metió al auto. El sol comenzaba a mostrarse, Shizuru optó por sus lentes de sol, Natsuki simplemente miraba al lado opuesto para esconder sus lágrimas. Arrancó a toda velocidad pero al sentir la vibración de su celular nuevamente decidio frenar…

-no puedo ir a una misión de este calibre si estas llorando Natsuki

-no estoy llorando!! – mirando hacia el otro lado

-amor…-sonriendo – no tienes nada que temer, porfavor colabora si?

-Shizuru…

La abrazó con fuerza, Shizuru la besó dándose el tiempo del mundo, solo cuando sintió que su mujer se tranquilizaba arrancó a toda velocidad

-amor, no seas tan lloroncita – mirando la pista – te estas transformando en la mujer que creaste para mi – sonriendo

-mou! Deja de molestarme, que esa Natsuki duró menos que mayonesa en nuestro refri!! – cruzandose de brazos – que pasaria si a mi me reclutan como Yakuza!?

-pero bebe si tu ya eres Yakuza, al casarte conmigo automáticamente pasas a ser Yakuza, digamos que es la forma más pacifica de que una estafadora como tu forme parte de un grupo como el nuestro…

-ayy que modesta!

-fufufu, por eso te amo, porque solo en momentos como estos, miras la situación pero el resto del tiempo…

-el resto del tiempo?

-solo me miras a mi – sonriendo - dame un besito?

-estas manejando Shizuru!!

-no importa, la pista esta vacía, dame un besito chiquito amor, para la buena suerte – mirándola fugazmente

Suavemente se acercó a su esposa, dejó que sus ojos esmeraldas descansaran mientras besaba suavemente a Shizuru, fue un beso rápido pero Natsuki pudo imprimir todo su amor…

-te amo baka

-yo tambien gordita fufufu

-OI!!! SHIZURU!! Haber?!! Que esta pasando aquí?

-el otro dia lo escuche en la tv, en una novela y me parecio un nickname lindo, mi gordita, es que como eres tan abrazable y calientas la camita tan rapido fufufu me parecio muy tierno, no te gusta?

-NO!

-buu, pero a mi me gusta!, mi gordita bella, la más mala del mundo fufufu

-me tienes de casera verdad? Hoy me vas a molestar mucho…

-despues de que terminemos de rescatar a Haruka…

-tenemos mucho que hablar Shizuru, hablo de ese tatuaje que tienes en la espalda…-mirándola seriamente

-hablaremos todo lo que quieras, por ahora cuando lleguemos no digas nada a nadie, me van a ascender como Kiyohime en un par de dias mas, pero depende de lo rapido que salve a Haruka, es por eso que dudo que ella no supiera que la iban a matar…

-a que te refieres?

-a que pienso que la muy viva esta poniendome a prueba si soy capaz de hacer una operación asi de importante sin meter ruido alguno…si logramos salvar a Haruka sin que ningun pasajero se entere y claro, que ninguno de ellos muera, me ascenderan apenas pise Fuuka me entiendes?

-creo que Haruka es muy pilla…pero que pasa con la tipa que quiere comprar los hoteles?

-Juliet Nao Zhang? – mirandola

-si si

-simplemente me odia y quiere borrar mi nombre de todas mis inversiones, solo que no sabe que estoy viva y que pronto seré Kiyohime…por su bien le conviene retroceder sino me va a hacer enojar – sonriendo

-porque no me la dejas a mi? Yo la enamoró y despues tú la haces trisas…

Shizuru abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, Natsuki pudo darse cuenta de que su castaña se descolocó pues el auto zigzagueo por unos segundos…

-esa mujer te toca un pelo y yo la mato…podrá meterse con mis empresas, mis negocios, mis portadas, mis fans pero con mi mujer nadie se mete

Natsuki sonreia, no pudo contener su carcajada al ver el rostro serio y decidido de su esposa, sus gestos por mucho que fueran de fiereza y odio a los ojos de Natsuki siempre serian pucheros o caras de cordero degollado o perrito a medio morir que terminarian solo si ella prometia serle fiel por siempre. Como podria engañarla, nisiquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza, 1 año y 5 meses llevaban de casadas y a pesar de los constantes viajes podia decir con seguridad que cada dia se enamoraba más y más de Shizuru.

-Shizuru baka! Jajaja! Te hubieras visto la cara, un poco más y te ponias a llorar

-mou! Natsuki es muy mala conmigo! Hablo en serio! Toma en serio mis palabras! En unos dias seré Kiyo…

-si si – apoyando sus manos atrás de su cabeza – serás Kiyohime, la lider de los Yakuzas del sur, la familia más importante de la gran familia Hime, los más malitos de los malitos y por consiguiente tu eres la más malita de las malitas verdad?

-…-haciendo un puchero – no me tomas en serio…

-jajaja!

-me desvias la conversación, que te gustó Zhang?

-y vas a seguir!! De que forma te lo digo, por más que traté no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, tanto que deje atrás mi plan de dejarte en la ruina

-te descubri!

-bueno, pero yo ya estaba lanzada a quedarme contigo y solo contigo – sonriendo – te amo! Me case contigo con mi nombre verdadero! Viajo a cada rato y ando inventándome nombres por ti!! Nunca antes había hecho tantos pasaportes en mi vida como estafadora!

-es que te quedan increíbles amor, tienes un don falsificando!

-gracias – sonriendo – bueno, para que veas que mi amor por ti es verdadero

-te amo Natsuki

-yo tambien mi amor, no digas tonteras…

-pero es que es verdad…tu eres mia amor, probablemente cuando se entere que estoy viva seguro irá sobre ti pero ahí estare yo, como te dije, podra destruir mi legado pero nunca podra tocarte porque tu eres lo que más amo en este mundo – sosteniendo el manurio con fuerza mientras la miraba

Aquellas palabras conmovieron su corazón, por ultima ves Shizuru decidio salirse de la pista y dejar que la mujer que amaba la besara, habia pocas cosas de las que Fujino Shizuru podia estar segura en este mundo: de salvar a Haruka sin un rasguño, de ser la mujer mejor calificada para el puesto de Kiyohime y lo mas importante, estaba 100% segura del amor que sentia por Natsuki y que su morena le correspondia de la misma forma, no importaba que rival apareciera, no dudaria en usar todas sus armas con tal de que su mujer estuviera a salvo…

-siempre voy a estar contigo Shizuru – acariciando su mejilla – en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad…me cocine solita – sonriendo – te amo tanto que no importa vivir entre tipos malos o corruptos, mientras despierte a tu lado todos los dias esta bien para mi, tampoco me subestimes que no soy un angel, si tengo que hacer algo para defenderte lo hare – besándola – te amo Shizuru y nadie va a separarnos

-Natsuki…

La abrazó y suavemente se separo de ella para ver esa media sonrisa que tanto amaba. Iba a besarla cuando sintio que su teléfono sonaba, era Yukino, estaban a solo minutos de llegar al aeropuerto…

-Shizuru, esta todo listo, entren por la parte trasera, nuestros hombres estan alli, necesitas entrar con ellos?

-no, voy con Natsuki – mirandola, Natsuki le hizo una seña de afirmación mientras cargaba su arma

-bien, Mai-san les ayudara a entrar, les deseo mucha suerte

-gracias Yukino, adios

-adios – colgando – escucha Natsuki, en un lapso de 5 minutos llegaremos al aeropuerto, necesito que llames a Mai con este telefono, ella esta avisada, solo dile que te espere en la puerta trasera, recibimos las armas, subimos al avion y cuando Mai nos de la señal, reduciras a un tipo yo reducire al otro, los interrogaremos por unos minutos y luego los mataremos, solamente usa una bala, por lo tanto tienes que darle en el lugar correcto, apenas lleguemos a Fuuka, Yukino se hara cargo de estos hombres, probablemente se los envie a Zhang…

-ufff! No me gustaria ser sus enemigos – sonriendo

-pesada! Fufufu, has entendido?

-si mi general!

-bien, aquí vamos!

Dicho esto el aeropuerto se hacia mas cercano, el corazon de Natsuki latia con fuerza, era la primera ves que hacia un trabajo tan peligroso e importante, debia hacerlo bien, la vida de su nueva amiga Haruka y la de su mujer estaban en juego, no podia fallar…

-Natsuki – apagando el motor

-dime – mirandola

-llegamos…

Continuará…


	2. Hablame estas haciendo enojar

_Hola :D espero que esten bien y que disfruten sus vacaciones como yo lo he hecho xD. Despues de muuuucho tiempo traigo la continuacion esta historia que me gusta mucho y he invertido harto tiempo mejorandola._

_Espero de corazón que les guste, me he dado el trabajo de leer mucho sobre la Yakuza y he descubierto un mundo interesante, asi que estoy segura que algo de la Yakuza aprenderan en esta historia xD. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^ me animan a continuar escribiendo.  
_

_Dejen sus comentarios, se los agradezco muchisimo :D _

_pd 1: esta continuacion si que es larga xD, si hay algun error perdonenme ^^  
_

_pd: **Irezumi**: se les llama irezumi a los tatuajes que tienen los Yakuzas, que abarcan todo su cuerpo, algunos abarca su espalda completa, como sera el caso de nuestra amada Shizuru._

* * *

**II – Habla…me estas haciendo enojar**

.

.**  
**

**Moscú – Rusia días antes…**

-Ustedes como buenos policías y profesionales tienen que ser por obligación aún más despiertos que la gente común, anticiparse al peligro con cautela y convicción pero que eso no los saque de la realidad en que vivimos…

En un gran auditorio los policías escuchaban atentamente a Suzushiro Haruka. La mujer se veía enojada, como si algo la perturbara pero todos se mantenían en silencio, escuchando atentamente las palabras de la General Directora, autoridad máxima de la policía de fuerzas especiales de Japón.

-por eso se les ha traído a un país frío como Rusia, para que experimenten y aprendan de esta experiencia como policias que por decisión propia han querido subir de rango y servir a Japón por medio de las fuerzas especiales es necesario vivir en situaciones extremas!. Si Ustedes quieren seguir leyendo revistas en su koban (caseta) de turno estan calentando una silla que le puede servir a otro oficial, ¡¡uno con verdaderos cojones!! No quiero niñitas asustadas, incluso si solo tienen un palo como arma para defensa deben ocuparlo y ¡hacerse respetar!, cuando yo era una simple policia podia valerme por mi misma sin ni siquiera usar la luma! Solo con mis manos me defendí.

Pero hay algo que deben saber. La justicia a veces no es ciega, puede observar de acuerdo a su conveniencia, ustedes verán a ladrones peligrosos salir en libertad sin un rasguño, es muy importante que sepan que muchas veces vamos a perder y que nuestro labor como investigadores y fuerzas especiales será que ¡¡tú y el cuadrante que cuidas sobreviva el día!!, la Yakuza seguirá, si un cabecilla es encarcelado éste seguirá mandando desde su celda por lo tanto lanzarse contra ellos es inútil, a estas alturas solo se puede anticipar, impedir o demorar sus negocios, poner piedras de tropiezo antes de absorber a otro clan, ese es nuestro trabajo! Hacerles la vida difícil porque sacarlos…es simplemente imposible

Del silencio sepulcral una voz segura impuso presencia, pidiendo permiso a Suzushiro Haruka para hablar, no lo pensó mucho y le dio la autorización.

-con todo respeto General Directora pero como puede Usted tener esa clase de ideas tan mediocres, Usted como jefa máxima de la policía como puede siquiera pensar en dejar las cosas como están y no cambiarlas por el bien de Japón, ¿va Usted a dejar libre a la Yakuza solo porque en Japón están prohibidas las armas?

Los leves murmullos resonaban con fuerza en aquel lugar

-cual es su nombre?

-Irina Woods General Directora

-bien Irina-san, digame ¿cuantos años de estudio tiene Usted en esta institución?

-este es mi 3er año…

-bien, Miss Maria – mirandola - elimine todo registro de Irina Woods en esta institución, Irina-san, Usted acaba de ser dada de baja, tome sus cosas y váyase en el primer vuelo a Fuuka

-Qu…QUE!

-¡¡Lo que escucho!! ¡Usted ya no pertenece a la institución! No necesito más gente ignorante y con pensamientos sacados del programa "cariñositos" necesito gente de verdad así que ¡¡no me haga bajar para sacarla!!

Los oficiales murmuraban, Suzushiro Haruka empuñaba su mano al mirar como frente a ella un centenar de hombres comentaban la situación en sus narices. Si algo le molestaba de sobremanera a la rubia General era la indisciplina. Irina Woods levantó sus cosas y salio rauda del auditorio no sin antes lanzar una mirada asesina a la General Directora.

-¿Miss Maria? – pronunció con autoridad

-si General?

-termine Usted la ceremonia, tengo que dictar una cátedra de disciplina a esa mujercita antes de que desaparezca del establecimiento, cuento con Usted – retirándose

-si…

Suzushiro Haruka caminaba a paso rápido sin perder la compostura cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, observó el identificador que mostraba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje y sin perder el ritmo lo leyó rápidamente para después cambiar de recorrido.

---

-me hubiera gustado verte corriéndome del recinto frente a todos

Suzushiro Haruka sonrió levemente mientras cerraba la puerta tras si con sigilo, la mujer de lentes le esperaba calmadamente sentada en el escritorio de la rubia con sus piernas levemente abiertas, Irina Woods sin duda era parte del clan de los Yakuza del sur, su cuidado y enseñanza estaba a cargo de Suzushiro Haruka, una mujer fuerte e incorregiblemente violenta y estratega, Woods amaba los desafíos, no cabía duda…Irina Woods y Suzushiro Haruka eran amantes.

-tu mujercita sabe que viniste a ver a tu amante?

Tragó algo de saliva mientras escondía su ceño fruncido

-en dos días más estoy devuelta en Fuuka

-provisoriamente

-indefinidamente, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí

-¡y yo! ¡Y nuestra relación!

-seguiremos si así tu lo quieres, pero tendrás que viajar a verme, tienes que quedarte aquí, te daré un trabajo importante es por eso que te he sacado de la institución

-mmm

-tú vas a ser la persona encargada de entretener a nuestros futuros socios, quien mejor que tú para mostrarles los lugares turísticos de Moscú…Irina-chan

Tomó su barbilla y le regalo un beso con sabor a manipulación, la pequeña rusa odiaba esa sensación, estaba totalmente enamorada y sabia que haria todo lo que Haruka le dijera sin replica alguna.

-¿has entendido?

-Haruka…

La rubia la observó nuevamente, no había margen de error en sus ojos, lo que había dicho eso iba a tener que hacer, Irina mordió sus labios de la impotencia, le miro como si estuviera desinteresada y respondió sin titubear.

-lo que quieras, haré lo que me pidas Haruka

---

**Moscú Rusia – actualidad**

Haruka trataba de recordar en que momento había fallado y si Irina había tenido algo que ver en su captura. Ella sabia que ir y volver no seria un procedimiento fácil pero nunca se espero que la tomarían detenida tan pronto. Sentada entre dos hombres que parecían tener tatuados en los ojos dos revólveres permaneció en silencio.

-¡it's showtime!

Natsuki y Shizuru bajaron de su auto mientras dos hombres conocidos de la futura Kiyohime se acercaban para escuchar instrucciones, Natsuki no soltaba su mano pero tuvo que hacerlo al sentir como Shizuru movía su brazo levemente.

-díganme

-Shizuru-sama esta todo listo, por favor camine con nosotros

-claro, pero tengo que contactar a Tokiha Mai

-no se preocupe, eso ya lo hemos hecho, ella nos espera al otro lado de la pista

-perfecto, muchas gracias

-de nada Shizuru - sama

La morena la seguía con una sonrisa burlona, Shizuru simplemente iba callada y concentrada en lo que iba a hacer, confiaba en la astucia de su mujer mas no en su instinto y su puntería, tenia que hacerlo bien, temía que al recibir un golpe Natsuki se desconcentrara y que por ir a socorrerla pudieran darle muerte, todavía disponía de algunos minutos para poder desarmar un poco su plan o escoger uno completamente diferente.

De lejos la silueta de Tokiha Mai podía ser vista, el cuello de Natsuki se tensó de golpe

-Natsuki, no quiero que por nada te desconcentres, si algo me sale mal ten por seguro que reaccionare asi que por favor no intervengas.

-pero Shi...

-Nada – interrumpiendo – no va a pasar nada malo, es solo que no quiero que por un error te puedan herir de acuerdo?

-mmm – cruzándose de brazos

-de acuerdo?

-bueno

Llegaron al patio de aviones, Mai se acercaba a ellos a paso rápido

-Mai

-hola Natsuki – la azafata le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas – Shizuru-san hola

-buenas – la castaña miró su reloj - tardes Mai-san

-cuéntenme que harán para así saber que darles – las tres caminaban a la par, Mai al centro, mientras Natsuki sostenía su pistola dentro de su chaqueta

-en el camino estaba pensando en que solo durmieras filas estratégicas del lugar, la fila donde esta Haruka y los tipos, la que estaría al lado de ellos y nuestra fila junto con la que fila que esta al lado nuestro me entiendes? Esas 4 filas por su cercanía deben estar todos dormidos

-incluido a esos tipos? ¿No que íbamos a dispararles?

-no – mirando a Natsuki – Natsuki he decidido esto porque es más fácil, después los interrogaremos, es la forma mas suave de que rescatemos a Haruka sin un rasguño, no podemos alarmar a la gente, además Haruka es una persona pública al menor escándalo saldría en el periódico y seria sometida a un sumario administrativo

-entiendo

-¿Mai-san? – dijo Shizuru con su voz completamente oscura

-¿Shizuru-san?

Podía sentir como aquellos ojos rojos intentaban escudriñar hasta el mínimo detalle de su alma, podía sentir como era completamente estudiada por Kiyohime. Era cierto, dentro de Shizuru habían dos mujeres: la dulce Fujino y la poderosa Viola, quien le observaba era ésta ultima, jugar con su mente era lo más básico que podría hacerle pues Shizuru no confiaba ni en su propia sombra y para ella era mejor infundir el miedo que entregar amistad.

-gracias

Shizuru le regaló una de sus tantas sonrisas estudiadas, Mai le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa, la castaña abrió su cartera y le entregó un frasco a Natsuki, la peliazul desenfundo una de sus manos y lo recibió sin entender.

-¿Shizuru? – su voz sonaba confundida, el frío calaba hondo y no podía pensar

-Natsuki vamos a inyectarles un anestésico local

-uhm…hai – Shizuru tomó la mano de su mujer y la besó

-¿estas asustada?

-no, solo estoy ansiosa – sonriendo

Mai no quería intervenir, pero tenia que hacerlo. De lejos podía ver como el capitán se subía al avión luego de hacerle una seña para que subiera.

-Natsuki, Shizuru-san por favor síganme

-vamos

Mai comenzó a marcar un número mientras Shizuru se colocaba los audífonos de su ipod ante los ojos incrédulos de su mujer.

-¿vas a escuchar música en estos momentos? – Natsuki cogió su mano libre

-es para preservar la armonía en mi interior – le guiño un ojo ante la mirada cómplice de Mai que hablaba con su compañera

- pff , amor que eres loca

La morena sonrió pero su corazón se movió por un momento, esa escena…el acto de colocarse audífonos en un momento tenso le produjo un sentimiento de deja vu que solo fue interrumpido por la melodiosa voz de su mujer.

-¡Ara!

-¿que escuchas? – dijo mientras caminaba a paso rápido, Mai corria solo estaban a escasos segundos de alcanzar el avión

_-"sufran con lo que yo gozo"_ de Gloria Trevi – el avión ya estaba frente a ellas, Mai subió de un salto, Natsuki se coloco un gorro con la visera ladeada, Shizuru mantuvo sus lentes de sol

-no puedo creerlo – dijo en un susurro, soltó la mano de su mujer para que esta se sostuviera del pasamanos

-y eso que no sabes lo que escucha Haruka en momentos de presión

-…

Ambas ya estaban arriba del avión, Shizuru ubicó rápidamente a Haruka que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, los hombres que estaban a su costado leían revistas de forma desinteresada, sus asientos estaban en la antepenúltima fila, la castaña sonrió y aprovechando ese leve descuido la pareja caminó a paso rápido y se posicionaron justo detrás de ellos, asientos que gracias a la influencia de Mai pudieron ocupar.

-por favor abróchense los cinturones, vamos a despegar

Natsuki y Shizuru se miraron, las sonrisas aparecieron con naturalidad mientras tomaban sus manos y Shizuru compartía uno de sus audífonos con su mujer. Delante de ellas los hombres olieron el suave perfume de lavanda pero no les trajo sospecha alguna, Haruka que mantenía sus ojos cerrados no pudo reprimir una sonrisa_…"baka"_ musito en forma de suspiro y el avión despegó.

-_again (otra ves)_ – sonriendo

-ok – la mujer de Kyoto le lanzo una mirada asesina a su mujer que solo se tapo la boca dándose cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error

-_excuse me (perdóname)_

-mmm

Mai continuaba dando instrucciones, Shizuru saco lápiz y papel, comenzó a escribir y al instante se lo mostró a su mujer: _"mi acento me delata, ya lo habíamos hablado" _suspiró mientras un "_lo siento_" salió en forma de susurro de los labios de Natsuki.

**Fuuka – Japón**

-Sergey-san, ¿puedes venir un momento a mi oficina?

-claro Yukino-chan

Sergey le seguía con una calma envidiable, sus nervios de acero lo convirtieron en un hombre interesante a los ojos de la pequeña de anteojos. Cerró la puerta tras si, Yukino se sentó mientras le hacia un gesto para que tomara asiento.

-¿te has enterado ya?

-¿algo ha pasado en Rusia verdad?, ¿las chicas estan bien?

-tranquilo, si la que esta en peligro aquí es Haruka – Sergey levantó sus cejas, Yukino tomó su frente – las chicas vienen en camino, están en el avión que llevará a Haruka a Fuuka

-¿que van a hacer con los tipos?

-los quiero muertos, Shizuru piensa igual que yo, supongo que va a sacarles información y luego los matará

-¿puedo ir a recibirlas al aeropuerto? Definitivamente comprare palomitas de maíz, tengo que ver como se las arreglan para sacar los cuerpos de esos tipos, quiero ver que tan maestra es mi cuñada – cruzando sus brazos

-ni la conoces…

Shizuru movía su cabeza levemente hacia delante al compás de la canción, su mujer se movía un poco más agregándole ritmo a sus piernas.

_-¡Gloria this song is incredible!__(¡Gloria esta canción es increíble!)_

_-da! (si) _

Suzushiro Haruka reprimía sus sonrisas con mucho esfuerzo, un sentimiento de fraternidad comenzó a traspasar su corazón, era la primera misión en que trabajaba con Natsuki, la primera ves en que ambas estaban completamente del mismo lado. La ultima ves en que estuvieron en una misión de alto riesgo fue cuando Shizuru le pidió que la sacara de allí antes de que llegara su padre a matarla. Sin duda esta nueva adhesión al grupo refrescaba el ambiente, sentada y escoltada por dos matones de Juliet Nao Zhang, Suzushiro Haruka aprendió que Natsuki liberaba sus tensiones haciéndole bromas a su amiga y que adoraba personificar a personas de diferente nacionalidad.

-¿desea algo?

-_what? (¿que?)_

Una azafata se acercó a Natsuki ofreciéndole jugo, Mai volteo rápidamente su cabeza asintiendo a su ex novia en señal de que no había peligro.

_-excuse me, I don't speak Russian, could you speak in English please?__(Discúlpeme no hablo ruso, ¿podría hablar en Inglés por favor?)_

Natsuki jugaba un rato con la azafata, Shizuru comenzaba a enojarse.

_-water or juice? (¿agua o jugo?)_

-_juice please (Jugo por favor)_ – mirando a Shizuru – and _you sister? (y tú hermana, ¿que quieres?)_

-Ar…- Shizuru tapo su boca con sus manos, los captores de Haruka ni se inmutaron

_-just juice for her, thanks sweety (solo jugo para ella, gracias cariño)_

La morena le guiñó un ojo mientras su mujer la castigó dándole un golpe en la pierna.

_-I'm watching you (te estoy mirando)_

_-I know (lo se)_

Shizuru lanzó una mirada para activar la rapidez en Mai, acción que surgió efecto pues ya estaba en la fila de Haruka lista para entregar los somníferos disueltos a las personas.

-¿gusta un jugo señor? – Mai le ofreció la mejor de las sonrisas, el hombre detuvo su vista en sus senos

-señor?

-claro preciosa – dijo el primero, dicho esto se tomo el vaso de jugo en un solo intento

-¿y usted señorita?

-déme agua porfavor – Haruka levanto su vista para ofrendarle una suave sonrisa

-aquí tiene – Mai le entrego el vaso que fue arrebatado por el otro hombre

-disculpe, tenia algo de sed, lamento mi mala educación

Natsuki había escuchado todo pero no movió un músculo, _"seguro deben estar analizando_ _a Mai" _pensaba, miró a Shizuru y no vio rastro alguno de preocupación.

-no se preocupe, aquí tiene – entregándole el vaso a Haruka, la rubia hizo como si tomara un pequeño sorbo y Mai siguió a la fila siguiente

_-would you give me something to eat please? Like cookies or a candy? (Me daria algo para comer por favor? algo como galletas o un dulce)_

_-of course (por supuesto)_ – Mai comenzó a mover cosas de su carrito hasta que encontró un paquete de maní y se lo entrego – there you go

_-thanks (gracias)_

No dudo ni un segundo y le entregó el paquete a su mujer, Mai seguia repartiendo a las personas que estaban en su misma fila, Shizuru estaba inalterable.

**Kyoto – Japón**

-wow esto de tener un Jet privado te cambia la vida o no?

Juliet Nao Zhang inspiraba el aroma a lavanda característico de la mansión que Shizuru Fujino tiene en Kyoto, la pelirroja reía con fuerzas mientras observaba el lugar, ese era el privilegio de hacer negocios con Suguru Fujino, el hombre no tenia contemplaciones cuando se trataba de destruir el legado de su hija, simplemente quería borrarla de su vida.

-bienvenida a Kyoto señorita Zhang

-gracias Fujino-sama

El hombre la observó, lucia normal pero lo único que le pareció extraño fue que la chica no se sacaba los audífonos cosa que para sus altos estándares de elegancia le parecía una verdadera falta de respeto, aun así no dijo nada pues la pelirroja siempre estaba atenta a la conversación a pesar de la música que escuchaba podía escucharlo con normalidad.

-le contaré un secreto Fujino-sama – Juliet Nao Zhang se acercó a su oído - me gusta como trabaja, es Usted un viejo zorro

Suguru Fujino le entregó un papel mientras sonreía

-Señorita Zhang, va a ser interesante hacer tratos con usted pero hay un problema – el cuerpo de Juliet Nao Zhang comenzó a tensarse

-¿cual es el problema? No me diga que me ha hecho venir en vano

-he estado haciendo investigaciones y no puedo venderle mis hoteles en su totalidad…

-¡¡QUE!! – Fujino Suguru estaba a un paso de firmar su sentencia de muerte pero mantuvo su cordura

-cálmese, gritar no va ayudar a que entienda

-¿¡me puede explicar que mierda esta pasando!?

-Shizuru antes de morir me hizo firmar un papel a punta de amenazas, al día siguiente recibí una copia y resulto ser que los hoteles se dividieron en un 30% para mi y un 70% para ella y la mal nacida que la enamoró

-¿me esta diciendo que usted me va a vender un miserable 30%?

-si…

Juliet Nao Zhang bajó la mirada mientras empuñaba su mano, mordía sus labios de la rabia, odiaba que la gente no la tomara en serio, era obvio que a pesar de haber subido su nivel social para el mundo de los negocios seguía siendo una principiante que nunca podría opacar a la difunta mujer del año.

-haaa – suspiró y buscó un cigarrillo en su chaqueta que fue encendido por el hombre de Kyoto

-lo compraré, estamos a jueves no?, el lunes van a estar los papeles listos, espero que no este ocultando nada más

-no tengo nada que ocultar

-más le vale…más le vale Fujino-sama

---

-uf…

Shizuru suspiraba constantemente, había pasado ya 2 horas desde que el avión despegó, las filas señaladas ya estaban durmiendo, las luces se apagaron, el resto de la gente parecía dormitar y otros simplemente estaban absortos en la lectura nocturna. Solo esperaban el momento indicado. Mai supervisaba el lugar desde el final del pasillo pero el problema recaía en que no estaba sola cumpliendo esa labor, su compañera estaba apoyada en la puerta del baño a unos pasos de ella completamente absorta en la lectura de un libro de autoayuda guiándose con una linterna de bolsillo.

Natsuki comenzaba a desesperarse y no encontró mejor forma de relajarse que ponerse cariñosa con su mujer.

-Nat…suki por…por favor – su voz sonaba algo agitaba, Natsuki seguía besando su cuello

-cual es el problema – sonrió mientras colocó una de sus manos muy cerca de la entrepierna de Shizuru – están todos dormidos y las luces están apagadas

Shizuru esperaba la señal, prendió la luz que le correspondía y aprovechando que su asiento quedaba justo al lado del pasillo se las arregló para dejar un espejo redondo en el costado de la silla delante de ella que le permitía tener a Mai en su campo visual, no desvió la vista de Mai ni un solo segundo, cosa que la hacia sonrojar pues Natsuki no tenia intenciones de dejar de tocarla.

La mirada de Shizuru era fuerte, electrizante y paralizadora pero frente a todos los pronósticos Tokiha Mai mantuvo la calma y pensó en si misma y en todo lo que había construido, no era el momento para ponerse a recordar los aspectos importantes de su vida pero su corazón saltaba del terror. Tenía a la general directora de fuerzas especiales de Japón rodeada por dos hombres que tienen ordenes de matarla sin olvidar que la mujer que mandó este secuestro quiere destruir a la esposa de su ex novia y ex gran amor de su vida.

"_Natsuki"_ Exhaló en forma de suspiro, fue un susurro tan inaudible que solo lo pudo escuchar su propio corazón. Le debía tanto a esa chica, le debía algo que pocas personas valoran en la actualidad…**su libertad**. La chica pudo haberla mandado a buscar, pudo haberla seguido por siempre, pudo haberla secuestrado y obligado a estar con ella pero no lo hizo. Después de aquella fugaz despedida Natsuki no la buscó, se mantuvo al margen de su vida, le dejo ser y gracias a eso conoció a la mujer que ahora es su esposa…

"_Nekogami"_ pronuncio Mai con fuerza y como un acto reflejo sacó su celular y marcó el número de su mujer, esa eran las regalías que tenían las azafatas, sus celulares siempre tendrían cobertura. Espero en línea mientras veía en el reflejo del espejo a su ex novia besar apasionadamente a su mujer.

-Mai?

-Nekogami…- el rostro de Mai se iluminó

-¡Mai!, como estas cariño, ¿ya estas en casa?

-No…no amor, faltan varias horas para llegar a Japón

-bueno… - ante la perdida de fuerza en la voz de su esposa, Mai oprimía aún más su corazón

-Nekogami, te amo, es por eso que te he llamado

El corazón de la Chef se conmovió

-yo también te amo mi amor, mi Mai, ¿te pasa algo?

-nada, no pasa nada, esto…ehm…

-¿que pasa Mai?

La azafata dejo caer unas lágrimas esperando ser mimada por su esposa

-solo quiero que me digas si estas orgullosa de mi, ¿lo estas?

-ja! Claro que lo estoy mi amor, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, es más, estoy en la cocina preparando un ramen con los ingredientes que me trajiste en tu viaje anterior y ¿sabes que nombre le pondré al plato?

-¿como?

-Mai ramen jaja

-jajaja que original

Sin darse cuenta la alegre voz de su mujer calmó por completo todo su ser.

-asi es, asi que llega pronto a casa para que lo pruebes

-llegare a casa, te lo juro

-¡asi me gusta Mai! ¡Fighting!

-¡fighting! Adios mi amor, te amo no lo olvides

-tu tampoco olvides que te amo, cuidate y nos vemos

-adios

-a…dios

Cortó la llamada y exhaló nuevamente. Fue un lapso de segundo, así se lo contaría a Nekogami, solo una pequeña fracción de segundo en que la ex novia de Natsuki Kuga cerró los ojos y dejó que su remordimiento actuara. Shizuru le miraba atentamente a pesar de su sonrojo, solo un lapso de segundo, "_por Neko_" susurró mientras empuñaba su mano para darse valor, miró el suelo preparando su mente y sus manos, Shizuru no le perdía la pista, Mai levantó su rostro abrió los ojos dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta del baño y sin dejar de mirar a Shizuru azotó con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza de su compañera contra la puerta dejándola inconciente, acción que encendió el operativo.

En un movimiento rápido Mai metió a su compañera en el baño, como resorte Shizuru se quitó a Natsuki de encima sin meter ruido alguno, apagó la luz y sacó las jeringas que Mai le había entregado por medio del paquete de maní. Rápidamente llenó las jeringas con la anestesia, le entregó una a su pareja para luego mirarla con miedo.

-N…

-_don't (no)_ – Natsuki cayó a Shizuru con un suave y rápido beso

El semblante de Fujino Shizuru cambió, sus ojos solo demostraban la sed de venganza que tenia, miró a su mujer y el fuego de su corazón se encendió al ver determinación en sus ojos, con solo mirar ese par de esmeraldas sabia que no cometería error alguno.

Ambas solo se corrieron un poco para estar lo mas pegadas posible asi no despertar sospechas, Natsuki se corrió un poco, Shizuru comenzó el conteo que solo consistía en un número, observo nuevamente a Natsuki y sin censurar su acento de Kyoto contó en voz alta: "_uno_". Los hombres de Zhang reconocieron la voz al instante pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-un saludo desde Kyoto maldito

Susurró Natsuki y rápidamente le inyectó la anestesia con fuerza, silenció todo grito con sus manos, el otro hombre tuvo la intención de girar pero se encontró con el rostro inexpresivo de Shizuru y su jeringa lista para inyectarse en su cuerpo, sus ojos rojos brillaban como nunca antes _"Ara, buenos días y … __**buenas noches**__" _su voz de la nada se torno oscura, el hombre dejo escapar una lágrima sabiendo de antemano lo que vendría, no le dejo ni un segundo para responder metiendo la aguja en su totalidad.

"_Ara ara" _musitó Suzushiro Haruka a modo de imitación mientras abría sus ojos para mirar a los dos hombres desmayados. Fujino Shizuru sonrió

-del resto te encargas tú Haruka-san – sacando la aguja con fuerza

-Shizu, debemos llevarlos a la parte de atrás – dijo Natsuki en un susurro casi imperceptible

-mmm, espera

Shizuru se levanto con toda la naturalidad del mundo para llamar la atención de Mai, la azafata caminó rápidamente hacia su encuentro.

-miss _excuse me but those people are very drunk so I suggest you to take them to the bathroom so they can throw up, I can help you if you want (Señorita discúlpeme pero esos tipos están muy ebrios así que le sugiero que los lleve al baño para que asi ellos puedan vomitar, yo puedo ayudarle si usted quiere) _

Mai estaba calmada, muy en el fondo Shizuru estaba orgullosa de ella, miró hacia atras y se encontro con el rostro espectante de su mujer

-_of course thanks, I'll need some help_

Suzushiro Haruka tomó a uno de los hombres agarrando el brazo inerte de uno y colocándolo en su cuello para luego tomar sus caderas, Natsuki hizo lo mismo con el otro hombre pero recibiendo la ayuda de su mujer. Mai ayudó a Haruka y todo se vio de forma tan natural que saliendo de todo protocolo Shizuru dejo escapar una carcajada, siendo ella una mujer recatada y de risa suave el soltar una sonora carcajada no era común en ella.

-Shizu compórtate – susurro Natsuki por ultima ves

-tranquila Nat-su-ki

Mai dejo al tipo que cargaba a un lado para poder abrir los compartimientos donde se dejaban las maletas, ya dentro del lugar y cerrada la puerta las 4 mujeres olvidando su delicadeza soltaron a los hombres para que cayeran sin piedad al piso.

-ufff que pesan estos mierdas – mirando a Natsuki

-jajaja es raro escucharlo de ti Mai, si tú siempre te has jactado de tu fuerza – Natsuki sonreia mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa disimuladamente

-he cambiado, Nekogami…- sonriendo – Nekogami no me deja cargar ni las ollas que ocupa

-Nekogami…

Natsuki miro fugazmente a su esposa para luego continuar

-Nekogami ja, que nombre tan egocéntrico tiene tu novia

-esposa – Mai sonreía mientras extendia su brazo para mostrar su anillo – le hace honor a su nombre, realmente es como un gatito

-me alegra mucho Mai, es una pena que tengamos que hablarnos bajo estas condiciones pero…es lo que hay

-jaja, entiendo

-Mai-san – Shizuru intervino por primera ves – muchas gracias por todo, sin ti no hubiese sido posible rescatar a Haruka

-de nada Shizuru-san pero se perfectamente que la hubiesen salvado sin mi

-bueno – sonriendo – pero no hubiese sido un rescate tan discreto como este

-eso si jajaja

Natsuki beso a su mujer con orgullo.

-veo que se llevan muy bien ne?

-asi es y espero que asi siga siendo, ¿verdad Shizuru?

Ante la interrogante de Natsuki, Shizuru dudaba si responder la verdad

-así será siempre Natsuki

Mintió…Shizuru Viola siempre mentía, como era posible que Natsuki enamorara a sus dos identidades, su crisis de identidad comenzaba a hacer mella en su cerebro y corazón, ahora que Haruka estaba a salvo su ascenso estaba asegurado, ser Kiyohime la llenaría de orgullo pero también de responsabilidades y peligros.

Dudaba, muy en el fondo dudaba si podría esconder de Natsuki su lado más oscuro, lado que por todo el tiempo que llevaban de casadas se empeño en esconder. ¿Natsuki la seguiría amando después de conocer el secreto de su éxito? ¿Le temería?, no…no podría soportar que su propia esposa le temiera.

-¿shizu que pasa?

Natsuki la devolvió a la realidad robándole un beso.

-ara – sonriendo – ¿será que mi Natsuki quiere probar los baños del avión?

-a…¡SHIZURU!

Natsuki se sorprendió, Shizuru solo hacia esa clase de broma en absoluto secreto. Su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza dio un vuelco al mirar como las delicadas manos de Shizuru se posaban en su cuello.

-¿Haruka que significa eso? ¿En que han metido a Shizuru ahora?

-no es momento – señalando a los hombres

-tienes razón pero…

-¿pero?

Haruka levanto su rubia ceja, Natsuki se poso cerca de su oído

-si algo le pasa a Shizuru, créeme que enloqueceré y no querrás conocerme así

-entiendo

Shizuru escucho todo, su sonrisa afloraba suavemente, Natsuki le dedico una mirada preocupada. Si algo le pasaba, si alguien le hacia daño a Shizuru…

---

-¡uwa! Como odio a esa perra, ¿Takeda-kun, estas escuchándome?

Juliet Nao Zhang disfrutaba la estancia en la mansión Fujino, era su sexto cigarrillo, su ansiedad no podía ser calmada con nada. Takeda estaba frente a ella absorto en la búsqueda del accionista mayoritario de los hoteles Fujino ya que desde que se enteró de que solo podrían acceder al 30% pensó en como poder celebrar un acuerdo.

-estoy escuchando, es solo que busco y no encuentro a la persona que es accionista mayoritaria

-no te preocupas la persona que le compro las acciones a la puta de Fujino tendra que mostrarse el lunes

-¿lunes? – Takeda dejo su búsqueda por un momento para dedicar toda su atención a la pelirroja frente a el

-quiero que arregles todo el domingo, invitare a Suguru-sama a mi casa en Fuuka, almorzamos luego firmamos el contrato y el lunes conozco al señor o señora millonaria que se me adelanto, voy a quitarle su 70% jajaja!

-¿tan segura estas de poder hacerlo?

-estoy segura, ¡vamos! Que si me pongo seria podria seducir a cualquiera

-eso lo sabremos el lunes…

-ya veras…

Iba a reír pero su Ipod se detuvo, era la última canción reproducida. Dejo salir parte del humo para luego botar el resto por las narices, Takeda volvió a retomar su búsqueda, la mujer se veía pensativa mas apuro sus movimientos para que nuevamente su lista de reproducción interminable volviera a comenzar.

-¿que tanto escuchas eh? – la curiosidad lo mataba, tenia que preguntarlo sin mirarla a los ojos

-escucho la misma canción siempre – mirando su Ipod

-¿y que canción es?

Por un momento creyó que pronunciaba el nombre de la canción pero un dolor en su espalda reclamo su atención, como odiaba esa sensación, no omitió ruido alguno y aprovechando lo concentrado que estaba Takeda en la pantalla de su notebook, procedió a continuar con la conversación.

-no puedo decirte el nombre, solo puedo decirte que es una canción interesante y que alguien a quien yo quise mucho la escuchaba constantemente, cuando le conocí la estaba escuchando

-eh – mirándola – que romántico

-todas las personas son románticas en algún lugar de su corazón

-muy cierto – sonriendo

---

-me voy a quedar con ese 30% porque me pertenece, en eso no hay discusión

Dijo Shizuru ante la mirada de los hombres que ahora yacían en el suelo amarrados de pies y manos, Mai les facilito las cuerdas, que previamente habían sido entregadas por los hombres de Suzushiro Haruka, antes de volver a su trabajo y ver la situación con su compañera.

Uno de los hombres escupió hacia Shizuru pero la castaña lo esquivo con gracia, Natsuki, que odiaba ser paciente, avanzo rápidamente hacia el hombre y le dio vuelta el rostro de una patada.

-¡ya Natsuki calma! – Suzushiro Haruka sostenía a la morena con fuerza

-porque no le escupes a tu puta madre, te voy a matar desgraciado – sonriendo

-**Natsuki…**

Nuevamente su voz se torno oscura, Natsuki guardo silencio, Haruka dejo de sostenerla.

-Ara – sonrió - ¿ves lo que has hecho?.. **Has hecho enojar a mi Natsuki**

Shizuru dió un par de pasos y se agachó para quedar a un par de centímetros de él

-Ara ara, vas a escupirme ahora?...¿Lo harás maldita escoria? Déjame darte un incentivo para que me escupas

Shizuru saco rápidamente su pistola apunto al otro hombre y sin dejar de mirarlo le dio un balazo en la frente.

Haruka se veía enojada, Natsuki no entendía porque Shizuru lo había hecho. El balazo no sonó puesto que Shizuru amaba los silenciadores. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirla, solo Natsuki avanzó un poco para quedar cerca de ella, ahora Shizuru le apuntaba al hombre.

-¿estoy esperando que me escupas?

-te vas a ir al puto infierno Fujino, le mentiste al mundo pero tu reinado durará poco – el hombre sacó la voz por primera ves

-Ara – mirando alrededor – me has deseado la muerte – sonriendo – a cambio de ese hermoso deseo te contare un secreto

-Shizuru basta – Haruka caminó rápidamente hacia su amiga

-de acuerdo

-debemos interrogarlo…- Haruka se acerco a su oído – se te ha pasado un poquito la mano

-tranquila yo se lo que hago. – a Natsuki – ¿Natsuki?

-¿dime?

-¿podrías apilar unas cuantas maletas para que el señor pueda sentarse?

Shizuru realmente hablaba en serio, la castaña tomo el cabello del último hombre con vida y lo levanto al primer intento. Natsuki apuro sus pasos y apilo 4 maletas que permitirían al hombre quedar a una altura considerable pero inferior a la de ellas que se mantenían en pie.

-te he anestesiado el cuerpo mas no tu cara, así que mas te vale ser preciso con tus respuestas o sino me enojare – sonriendo – ¿has entendido?

El hombre solo miraba sus ojos con odio.

-¡¡¿HAS ENTENDIDO?!! – gritó Shizuru y al instante le propino un golpe seco en su cabeza con su revolver haciéndolo caer otra ves – uff Kaninna Natsuki, ¿podrías apilar las maletas otra ves? Estoy segura que ahora va a responder positivamente.

-eh, claro

Natsuki estaba confundida, apilo las maletas nuevamente, ella sabia que su mujer golpeaba a la gente cuando había una razón para hacerlo pero nunca fue testigo de tales acciones, esta era su primera ves, su forma de actuar tan serena la desconcertaba y provocaba el miedo en sus victimas, por un momento sintió un escalofrío recorrer su nuca, por un momento le tuvo miedo.

-ahora vas a responder todo lo que yo te diga, ¿has entendido?

-s-si

-¡perfecto! – Shizuru junto sus palmas en un solo aplauso – bueno comenzare – sonriendo – ¿porque has secuestrado a Suzushiro Haruka?

El hombre solo la miraba cosa que verdaderamente hacia enojar a Shizuru, si algo detestaba era esperar.

-no la hagas esperar, te lo aconsejo – dijo Haruka mientras caminaba hacia él

Shizuru miró a Natsuki, la chica se veía desconcertada y eso le dolía pero debía continuar. Hace horas que la luna de miel se había acabado, ahora estaban camino a Fuuka y Natsuki debía estar preparada para sumergirse en el oscuro mundo de la Yakuza, aquel oscuro lugar donde el único apellido legal para ella era Viola y donde todo aquel que la traicionaba pagaba con la muerte.

Bajo su mirada para luego mirar profundamente al hombre y esa voz que pedía a gritos sangre volvió a aparecer.

-**habla…me estas haciendo enojar**

El hombre corrió la mirada, el miedo que infundía Shizuru era tal que traspasaba su cuerpo inerte. Natsuki observaba atenta la situación, a pesar de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente decidió cambiar el switch y pensar positivamente, esta experiencia le serviría para saber cual era el verdadero rol de su esposa. No podía evitar sentirse aliviada al verse en el _"lado aventajado"_ como estafadora solitaria siempre existió la posibilidad de verse en la misma posición que ese hombre, ahora todo había cambiado y era ella parte del grupo dominante, su mujer daba miedo pero era eso lo que más se repetía en la mente, era _"su mujer"_ y la amaba, este era simplemente un lado de ella, sin duda su lado más macabro pero ella tampoco era un ángel.

A los ojos de Natsuki, Suzushiro Haruka era una mera contenedora de carácter, Shizuru sin Suzushiro no podria sacar lo mejor de ella. La rubia era la encargada de supervisar los poderes de Shizuru, aconsejaba, manejaba pero quien decidía a fin de cuentas era su mujer. _"interesting" _susurro la morena mientras tocaba su barbilla, solo había dedicado un par de minutos a Suzushiro Haruka y ya le había leído la vida; el rol de Suzushiro Haruka y Kikukawa Yukino era el de negociadoras y controladoras de información, Shizuru simplemente era la imagen y ejecutadora de los planes, alguien indispensable en la Yakuza, la voz de mando, la elegancia y sobretodo la persona que desequilibra.

-Haruka, pásame su mano – Shizuru sacó un cuchillo

Nadie se esperaría que una mujer tan dulce y refinada como Shizuru fuera una mujer tan agresiva…sin duda era una persona que desequilibraba.

-habla pedazo de mierda sino voy a matar a toda tu puta familia

-Haruka pásame su brazo ahora

-escucha imbecil – Haruka se acercó al hombre – ella va a cortarte un dedito sino dices nada, por cada dedo que corte una persona de tu familia muere, ¿que tal?

-eeh eh… - el hombre se apresuró a hablar

-¡ara! – sonrió – ¿te has asustado? Que bueno fufufu, ahora responde lo que te pregunte hace un momento

-…

-**de acuerdo**

Shizuru tomo su brazo con violencia para luego tomar su dedo índice, el hombre volvió a hablar.

-fu fue-e una o-orden de m-mi ni-niña – respondió el hombre para calmar a la castaña

-mírame – corrió su cara – ¿de que niña estas hablando?

Suzushiro Haruka estaba casi sobre él, era mejor tener esa visión que perderse en las pupilas rojas de Shizuru.

-Juliet…Juliet Nao Zhang

-¿donde esta ella?

-no-nose

-si no respondes te corto el índice – Shizuru sonreía macabramente

-de-be estar e-en la ma-mansion de Kyoto

-Ara…

Shizuru soltó el brazo del hombre cosa que lo revitalizo, la castaña le dio la espalda a todos, solo paso un segundo y se volteo para llegar hacia Natsuki

-creo que papá todavía no me perdona que le haya hecho firmar ese contrato cediéndome el 70% de sus acciones – sonrió para si

-así veo – rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, Shizuru descansó un momento – tranquila Shizuru, todo va a salir bien, tú sabes que esto no va a ser así por siempre

-lo se, créeme que lo se

Compartieron un suave beso para luego entrelazar sus manos dispuestas a volver a sus asientos

-¿Haruka-san?

-ni lo digas, ya lo he captado

Suzushiro Haruka sonrío para luego volver a mirar al hombre que transpiraba inconteniblemente

-escucha, te has portado bien es por eso que se te perdonará la vida, estamos a varios metros de altura por lo tanto escapar no es una opción, ponte cómodo es lo único que te queda.

El hombre no dijo nada, solo se limito a asentir, Suzushiro Haruka lo dejo no sin antes confiscar todas las cosas que llevaba el hombre consigo. Estaba ya dispuesta a abrir la puerta que la devolvería al corredor principal cuando decidió voltear por ultima ves.

-no se metan con Himes si quieren seguir viviendo.

Dicho esto salio como si nada hubiese pasado.

---

-¡bingo!

Masashi Takeda golpeó con fuerzas la mesa con ambas manos, haciendo saltar a la mujer frente a él.

-no te pago para que golpees la mesa Takeda-kun

Juliet Nao Zhang le dedico una mirada fugaz para volver a maniobrar su Ipod

-acabo de dar con la firma de abogados que esta viendo el asunto de la venta, voy a llamarlo ahora – el hombre sonreía mientras sacaba el celular de su chaqueta

-¿como se llama?

-Sergey Wong, voy a llamarlo inmediatamente

-Sergey… - susurró y como acto reflejo le dio pausa a su lista

-¿pasa algo?

Pero ella no contesto, podía escuchar un eco llamando a ese hombre aun así no recordaba de donde provenía tal voz ni quien era el portador de aquel nombre, _"Sergey"_ susurró otra ves tratando de hacer memoria mas no pudo encontrar respuesta a su interrogante.

-Hola – mirando su reloj – buenas tardes, podría Usted comunicarme con Wong Sergey-san por favor?

-¿de parte de quien?

Kikukawa Yukino se ofreció a contestar, Sergey y Kanzaki Reito estaban sentados frente a ella escuchando toda la conversación, Sergey anotaba, Reito comenzó el rastreo de la llamada.

-soy Masashi Takeda, el abogado de Juliet Nao Zhang, la futura accionista de los Hoteles Fujino

-ah Masashi-san, espere un momento en linea porfavor

-claro…

Masashi Takeda esperaba, Juliet Nao Zhang le dio la orden de que colocara el altavoz, el moreno accedió. Kikukawa Yukino le paso el celular a Sergey mientras preparaba el informe con todo lo que había acontecido en el lapso de horas.

-¿Masashi-san? – el corazón de la pelirroja latió con fuerza

-si, Wong-san

-hola buenas tardes, soy Sergey Wong, un gusto yo soy el abogado a cargo, dígame en que puedo ayudarlo

-Wong-san quisiera concertar una cita lo antes posible para hablar de negocios y presentarle oficialmente a mi clienta que pronto poseerá el 30% de las acciones de los Hoteles Fuji…

-Garderobe – interrumpió – hace ya un año que la cadena de Hoteles dejo de ser Fujino, mi cliente decidio cambiarle el nombre obteniendo la aprobación de Suguru Fujino

-Garderobe entonces, disculpe mi error, es la fuerza de la costumbre

-no se preocupe…

Sergey miro a Reito, éste le indico que el rastreo se había efectuado con éxito, permitiéndole asi soltarse más en la conversación.

-entonces, ¿podríamos concertar la cita? Que le parece el domingo en la tarde, mi cliente a esas horas ya habría firmado

-lamento el inconveniente pero mi cliente esta en una gira de negocios, llegara el domingo por la noche, así que lo más factible es que la cita sea el lunes al mediodía en el hotel Garderobe central, ¿le parece?

-me parece perfecto, nos veremos entonces

-adios

-adios – colgando

Sergey colgó aliviado, se desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa para después soltar un poco su corbata. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ser de la Yakuza, a pesar de que habían trabajado para ellos un par de veces, los que requerían sus trabajos eran miembros de bajo rango, él ahora trabajaba con los grandes, "los peces gordos" como solía decirle a su prima y era un mundo completamente diferente. De ser el gestor y autor intelectual pasó a ser un discípulo aventajado de Kikukawa Yukino en las artes de la búsqueda de información, puesto que compartía con Kanzaki Reito, hombre con el que compartió más de una noche desenfrenada y al cual apuñaló para tratar de salvar a Natsuki.

-están en Kyoto, probablemente Suguru-sama esta con ella, recuerden que pidió el jet de Shizuru

-si...- Yukino no estaba de ánimos para pensar, solo esperaba la llamada de Shizuru

-Yukino-chan, porque no nos dejas a cargo y te vas a descansar, desde que Suzushiro viajo que has trabajado el doble

-Reito-san – la pequeña sonrió – te agradezco pero debo estar aquí, si me fuera a descansar estoy segura que Haruka-chan se enojaría conmigo, no estoy cansada solo est…

No pudo terminar de hablar, su celular privado comenzó a sonar, las 3 personas que estaban en la oficina se miraban sin saber que hacer. El teléfono seguía sonando, Kikukawa Yukino miró el identificador, era Shizuru y rápidamente contesto

-Yukino todo esta bajo control

-¿de verdad?

-de verdad

Kikukawa Yukino dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, por el otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar las suaves risitas de Shizuru.

-puedo…

-claro – Shizuru le entregó el celular a Suzushiro Haruka

-Yukino

-¡Haruka-chan!

A pesar de que la rubia lo odiaba, Yukino no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos con violencia. No podia hablar, a pesar de escuchar los _"Ara, ara"_ en forma de reproche forzado por parte de la mujer que amaba. Respiró hondo y dejó que su corazón hablara.

-Haruka-chan, no vuelvas a viajar de esta forma por favor

-tranquila, todo esta bien, no les hice nada porque necesitaba saber la razón de porque me habian _"invitado a viajar con ellos"_ – nuevamente Suzushiro hablaba en clave

-_se han ido ya? (¿los has matado?)_

-_Shizuru ha despedido a uno (Shizuru mato a uno)_ el otro todavía esta aquí

-bueno, a que horas van a llegar?

-son 10 horas, y con todo lo que paso perdí el cronometro jaja, pero seguro que llegamos mañana en la madrugada, no estoy segura

-bien, mandare a gente que las vaya a buscar.

-perfecto, bueno ya tengo que cortar, cuidate

-Haruka-chan…

-¿dime?

-te amo – sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Sergey y Reito se sonrieron

-yo también, adiós

-adiós

-¡espera! Bubuzuke quiere hablar contigo – Suzushiro le entregó el celular a Shizuru

-deacuerdo

-Ara Yukino-chan, ¿como va todo por alla?

-hay novedades Shizuru, Sergey acaba de hablar con el abogado de Juliet Nao Zhang, Reito rastreo la llamada, estan en Kyo…

-to – terminó la frase Shizuru

-asi es, han pedido una cita con la persona que posee el 70%

-Ara ara, que apresurados, ¿que ha dicho Sergey-san?

-confirmo la cita para el lunes al mediodía

-suena perfecto, necesito que recaben toda la información posible sobre los abogados de Juliet Nao Zhang y todo sobre ella, quiero saber que come, que no come, que le gusta y que detesta, por favor Yukino dejo esto en tus manos

-cuenta conmigo Shizuru

Natsuki que estaba a su lado le hizo una seña para hablar

-espérame un segundo Yukino, mi esposa quiere opinar fufufu – a Natsuki – ¿que pasa?

-dile a Yukino que trabaje con Sergey, él en un par de horas obtiene información de todo tipo

-a que te refieres con de todo tipo?

-desde la biografia más completa y maquillada hasta los reportes de la policía

-¡Ara! Fufufu le diré, aunque estoy segura que lo iba a considerar

-bien – Natsuki le dio un piquito y Shizuru volvió a la conversación

-Yukino-chan, pídele ayuda a Sergey-san, el es bueno recabando información, es más, pásame con el porfavor

-claro – Yukino le paso el celular a Sergey

-cuñada-san jaja

-Ara, Sergey-san, ¿como estas?

-bien, laborando y esperándolas, me traen regalitos?

-un muertito fufufu

-a que hermoso detalle, finísimo jajaja

-Sergey-san, por favor ayuda a Yukino con la búsqueda, se que eres bueno en eso, si tuviste la paciencia de buscar información tan detallada sobre mi, como no vas a poder investigar a esa mujer.

-no te preocupes cuñada-san tú solo disfruta el viaje y refrigera mi regalo jajaja, cuida a Natsuki, mándale saludos

-en tu nombre cuñado-san fufufu

-adios

-adios!

Shizuru cortó y Natsuki se abalanzó a su cuerpo sin hacer ruido alguno, la castaña estaba contenta, pareciera que no hubiese pasado ninguna rabia y dócilmente se dejo abrazar por su mujer.

-mi amor…

-que pasa Shizu, solo estoy contenta que todo salio bien – susurrando

-pero esto recién esta empezando Natsuki, lamento que me hayas visto asi de enojada…

-ya te dije, no importa lo que pase mientras estemos juntas, realmente – acariciando su mejilla – me lo esperaba, pero lo único que me molesta es ese tatuaje sin terminar que tienes en la espalda

-Natsuki…

-Natsuki nada, apenas ponga un pie en Fuuka quiero hablar con el tipo que te mando a hacerte semejante tatuaje

-mmm

-¿pasa algo?

Shizuru cerró sus ojos mientras tomaba su barbilla, mantuvo su posición reflexiva por un par de segundos, Natsuki al verla tan tranquila se acercó más a ella para poder besarla pero la lengua juguetona de Shizuru lamió sus labios provocando el susto en la peliazul

-¡Shizuru!

-¡fufufu! Me la debías, mira que darle luz verde a tus manos en pleno operativo

-Oi soy tu esposa y hace una semana y algunos días que no estamos juntas, es lo minimo que podría hacerte – cruzo sus brazos y sin darse cuenta hizo un puchero

-me encanta cuando te pones asi, te ves tan linda haciendo ese pucherito

-baka – esquivando su mirada

-osita gominola

-¡QUE!

Producto de las escalas tardaron varias horas más de lo estipulado. Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana cuando el avión les dejó en el aeropuerto de Tokio. A pesar de los ruegos por parte de Natsuki para relevar a Mai en su papel, la azafata cargó al hombre junto con Suzushiro Haruka, esperaron que todos bajaran, los hombres de la familia les esperaban así que fue un acto rápido, primero sacaron el cuerpo y luego amordazaron completamente al único hombre con vida, lo colocaron en una maleta para luego despacharlo en el maletero del auto de Fujino Shizuru.

-cuñada-san, tú realmente…

Sergey conducía a toda velocidad, una de las características "positivas" de los policías de Japón era que ni siquiera se molestaban en perseguir a la gente que manejaba a exceso de velocidad, sus autos salidos de fábrica no les permitirían alcanzarlos.

-¿pasa algo?

-eres increíble, todo fue tan limpio que pareciera que no lleváramos a un hombre en el maletero

-Ara cuñado-san, veo que tú todavía no te adecuas a tú nueva vida, de ahora en adelante todo se simplificará, ya no tendrás que escanear firmas ni nada por el estilo, Haruka-san y Yukino-chan tienen tantas influencias que con un llamado podemos obtener todos los materiales. – Shizuru estaba en el asiento copiloto mirándolo profundamente

-¿porque lo miras tanto? – Natsuki estaba atrás, Suzushiro Haruka a su lado en silencio

-Ara, ¿Natsuki se ha puesto celosa? Ella sabe que solo existo para ella

-mmm… - la peliazul se sonrojó, no le gustaba las demostraciones de amor frente a la gente

-¿Nat-su-ki? – no hubo respuesta

-Ara, cuando conocí a Natsuki a ella le gustaba que yo la llenara de mimos en cualquier lugar, me decía que eso era muy lindo fufufu

-¡Shizuru! ¡porfavor! – su rostro estaba completamente rojo, Suzushiro Haruka esbozó una sonrisa burlona

-ah, verdad, esa no era mi Natsuki, bueno si pero no, pero uhh no se fufufu

-¿me estas jodiendo porque no te deje dormir verdad?

-bingo ¡fufufu!

-entonces no dire más

Natsuki estaba completamente roja, sabía que no le convenía hablar ya que había sido ella la que dio la idea de tener sexo en el baño del avión para liberar la tensión del post secuestro. Ambas lo pasaron bien pero fue Natsuki quien salio ganando, Shizuru no pudo dormir, le dolía el cuerpo después de tanto azotarse contra el estrecho baño para cumplir los deseos de su mujer.

-quizas que habrán hecho

-¡calla Sergey!

-¡ay que genio! – a Shizuru – cuñada-san, vas a tener que desestrezarla apenas lleguemos

-¡con gusto lo hare!

-¡Oi!

Fueron dos horas de viaje y para sorpresa de Natsuki llegaron al hotel por un acceso totalmente nuevo, ante su interrogante Sergey le hizo entender que esta era una de tantas regalías que tendría.

-no me habías contado nada Shizuru

-no te preocupes mi amor, desde ahora en adelante entraremos por aquí

Bajaron del auto, Yukino les esperaba al final del estacionamiento, luego de hablar un par de palabras de agradecimiento a todos volvió a sus quehaceres de la mano de Haruka no sin antes acordar una junta al mediodía.

-¿que harán? – Sergey esperaba instrucciones junto al auto

-vuelve a tu trabajo cuñado-san, nosotras vamos a descansar acá en el hotel, ¿que dices Natsuki?

-si, quedémonos aquí, que flojera manejar hasta la casa

-bien, entonces cierro el auto, que duerman bien

Sergey cerró el auto, Shizuru tomó la mano de Natsuki y esperó el ascensor.

-que rico, por fin estamos de vuelta

-Ara, ¿extrañabas mucho Fuuka? – el ascensor abrió sus puertas y ambas se subieron

-claro que extrañaba Fuuka, no habíamos vuelto desde que…bueno, desde que volvimos

-tienes razón, fue mucho tiempo, pero ya estamos aquí, ahora solo tenemos que estar juntas y coordinarnos para que todo salga bien

-asi es, Shizuru…

-¿dime?

El ascensor se abrió nuevamente, ya en el piso 20, Shizuru guió a Natsuki hasta su habitación. Solo tuvo que deslizar su tarjeta para que la puerta se abriera, este era otro nuevo descubrimiento para Natsuki, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

-¿que pasa?

-¡jajaja! Nada nada – Natsuki caminó hasta la pequeña sala y se acostó en el sofa

-Ara ara, Natsuki no quiere decirme que es lo que esta pensando

-ven, siéntate aquí – la morena señaló sus piernas, Shizuru corrió para obedecerla – más o menos esto es lo que Sergey me había descrito cuando planeamos la estafa, este es tu mini departamento, aquí haces ejercicio después de almorzar, que chistoso, finalmente puedo ver cosas que solo Sergey me contó.

-¿asi? ¿Y que más te dijo? – la besó brevemente, necesitaba escuchar su respuesta

-me aprendí tu itinerario de memoria, mira pon atención

La morena se acomodó en el sofa, Shizuru encima de ella acariciaba sus brazos para luego esconder su rostro en el cuello de Natsuki.

-te levantas como a las 5:30 de la mañana, entre las 6:00 y 7:00 corres luego te bañas a las 8:00 ya estas desayunando en el hotel, a las 8:30-40 ya estas en tú despacho trabajando o en alguna reunión en terreno. Tú almuerzas desde las 13:00 hasta las 14:00, luego vas al gimnasio por una hora y media, vuelves al trabajo y a las 18:00 sales del trabajo y pasas directo a comer algún dulcecito en el hotel jajaja

Shizuru estaba sorprendida pero a la ves le agradaba la idea de saberse descubierta aun así no pudo evitar sentirse ganadora al escuchar los detalles "vagos" que mencionaba su mujer, sin duda habían cosas que Sergey no pudo averiguar y la única razón por la que no las pudo haber descubierto es por la gran red de protección que posee gracias a pertenecer a la Yakuza.

-Ara, estoy impresionada pero faltan algunos detalles – Natsuki dejó su sonrisa aun lado y se enfrentó al rostro alegre de su esposa

-¿faltó algo?

-bueno, es algo obvio, te falto decir que en el lapso de las 10 hasta las 12 yo estoy en el edificio a 6 calles de aquí asesorando mis verdaderos negocios y desde las 15:00 hasta las 17:00 también estoy en el edificio, es normal que entre tanto ajetreo me de algo de hambre fufufu

-ja! Con que se trataba de eso, mmm, es entendible que Sergey no lo haya averiguado, tú eres una cajita de sorpresas

Natsuki se abrazó a Shizuru con fuerzas, la castaña reía al sentir el contacto tan apasionado. No podría imaginarse la vida sin Natsuki, por primera vez se sentía plena…por primera vez.

-¿Natsuki?

-¿dime?

-tú me ibas a decir algo apenas salimos del asensor, ¿Qué era?

El rostro de la peliazul se ruborizó con violencia, Shizuru cerró sus ojos adivinando lo que vendría.

-pensaba que ahora que íbamos a tu departamento privado en el hotel íbamos a hacerlo antes de ir a la reunión. – Natsuki la besó tratando de convencerla, Shizuru realmente estaba agotada

-mi amor, vamos a dormir ¿si?

-me lo estas negando de nuevo Shizuru

-¿te enojaste? – la castaña se puso de pie y extendió su mano

-no me enojo, es solo que no entiendo…

-mi irezumi…

Ambas caminaron hacia la habitación pero en un arranque de locura Natsuki cargó a Shizuru hasta la cama.

-entiendo Shizu, ese tatuaje debe doler, se que esto es repetitivo pero para personas como nosotras es bueno repetirlo y no me cansaré de hacerlo: Shizuru, yo siempre estaré contigo y te apoyare, asi que porfavor no tengas miedo de mostrarte tal cual eres, yo no soy una monja, así que por favor trabaja con libertad y no te preocupes por mi.

-Natsuki

-te amo Shizu, es lo que hay, esta es la vida que tú quieres vivir y hasta el momento la encuentro muy interesante, espero con ansias poder conocer más y más cosas de ti

El corazón de Shizuru se llenó de felicidad con cada una de las palabras de Natsuki. Se abalanzó hacia su cuerpo y la besó con toda la paciencia del mundo, quería llenarse de ella y que aquel momento de luz pudiera durar por siempre.

Amar y saberse correspondida era la mayor bendición que tenia, que raro se sentía, como Yakuza siempre le privaron de amar y ahora pareciera que Natsuki influía positivamente en su fuerza, sentía que podía contra todos y con mayor razón podría derrotarla.

-voy a dejar a esa mujer en banca rota otra ves Natsuki

-yo te ayudaré, juntas vamos a enseñarle el verdadero significado del dolor y el sufrimiento

En los ojos de Natsuki no había más que una fiera determinación a hacer realidad el sueño de Shizuru, lo lograría, debía hacerlo.

Pasó una hora y luego de darse un baño Shizuru se enfundó en sus sabanas acompañada de Natsuki quien había optado por ver televisión y desayunar la mitad de un frasco de mayonesa.

-te ves hermosa Shizuru

-gracias amor, tu también.

Natsuki sonrió, suavemente se acercó al cuerpo de su mujer y la fue envolviendo en un abrazo posesivo. Shizuru debajo de ella se dejaba llevar con ciertas reservas, estaba algo asustada, bien sabía que si Natsuki acariciaba con esmero alguna parte de su cuerpo mandaría a la mierda todo el trabajo de hacer descansar su cuerpo para continuar con su tatuaje. La morena besaba su cuello con insistencia, sin poder evitarlo Shizuru gemía y cuando sintió como su mujer se bajaba los pantalones de su pijama junto con su ropa interior paró.

-Nat…Natsuki no puedo mi amor

-que pasa Shizuru, ¿estamos casadas no? además estamos solas – Natsuki bajó sus pantalones un poco más

-es que Natsuki…

-que…

Shizuru no sabia como voltearse, su mujer se abrazaba a ella por la espalda, podía sentir como se había bajado un poco más sus pantalones para presionarla.

-vamos mi amor, yo se que tú igual lo quieres, esa ves en el avión no cuenta porque estábamos muy nerviosas y con suerte duramos un rato

-Nat…

Violentamente Shizuru se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su esposa semi desnuda, no pudo más y se dejó llevar.

-suki…

Natsuki la besaba apasionadamente mientras desabotonaba la blusa con la que Shizuru dormía. Ya despojada de la blusa Natsuki recorría su cuerpo con desesperación, Shizuru buscaba su rostro pero la morena estaba más interesada en besar sus reconfortantes senos.

-¡Natsuki!

-que pasa, si ya voy para abajito

Shizuru trataba de taparse, iba a interrumpirla de nuevo pero no fue necesario.

-que blanca eres Natsuki

-HARUKA!!!

De un salto se incorporó y subió sus pantalones con rapidez, Shizuru aprovechó para abotonarse la blusa.

-las he llamado y no contestan así que decidí subir y cerciorarme de que están bien

-gracias Haruka-san

-Shizuru, he estado meditando la situación y pienso que antes de presentarla ante Kumicho-sama (Jefe supremo) debes darle a Natsuki una clase básica de la empresa, no creo que quieras que Kumicho-sama la ignore por no estar bien preparada.

-gracias por el recuerdo Haruka-san, no te preocupes que ya he hablado algo con ella, creo que ahora que estamos aquí lo mejor será que le diga las cosas tal cual son, ella ha estado rogándome por la verdad y es momento de que sepa absolutamente todo.

-entiendo, Natsuki ha estado muy hostil con el tema de tu irezumi

-si, ha sido un tema problemático.

-entiendo

-uhm…

Ambas en pose pensativa ignoraban completamente a la mujer que acababa de ser expuesta.

-¡no hablen de mi de esa forma!

-Ara ara, calma Natsuki

-las dejo, creo que ustedes tienen que hablar, recuerden que la reunión es al mediodía.

-esta bien

-ahh por cierto, Yukino recibió una llamada de Kumicho-sama

-Ara, ¿ya esta en Fuuka?

-si, le contó a Yukino que esta ansioso por subirte de rango y que no quiere que nada entorpezca sus planos contigo

-¿a que se refiere? – Natsuki intervino ante la mirada de su mujer

-prepárate Natsuki, Kumicho-sama quiere que seas tú quien le arrebate el 30% a Juliet Nao Zhang, Kumicho-sama tiene otros planes para Shizuru y no va a permitir que sea ella quien tome cartas en el asunto

-¿QUE?

Shizuru se paró rápidamente, buscó su ropa dispuesta a cambiarse delante de ambas pero Suzushiro Haruka tomó sus hombros para detenerla.

-¡Vamos Shizuru! quitarle el 30% a la chica será pan comido para Natsuki

-¡NO! No quiero que ella tenga nada que ver con la Yakuza aun, ¡no sin mi ayudándola!

-¡yo la ayudare!

-¡mentira!

Shizuru se soltó de Haruka con violencia, Natsuki estaba en shock.

-¡no quiero que la metan en esto!

-Shizuru

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO HARU…!

La conversación fue intervenida por el sonido de la puerta al azotarse. Podían escuchar los pasos lentos, como las suelas se arrastraban. Suzushiro Haruka sacó inmediatamente su revolver, en un acto reflejo Natsuki ubicó a Shizuru detrás de ella. Solo unos pasos más y la puerta se abrió.

-Shizuru, ¿vas a desobedecer a tu Oyabun (padre)?

-Ku-Kumicho-sama...

Shizuru inclinó su cabeza, Natsuki aun no entendía nada.

-¡quien diablos eres tú!, a quien Shizuru tiene que obedecer es a su mujer, ¡osea a mi!, ¿eres tú el que le mando a hacer ese maldito tatuaje verdad? ¡Contigo quería hablar!

Continuará…

* * *

**y de regalo una pequeñisima parte del capitulo 3**

...

-Ara, Juliet Nao Zhang-chan! no me hieras con tales palabras

-¡callate! ¡estoy aburrida de tus excentricidades! te crees Yakuza por andar con guardaespaldas y no eres más que una pobre motociclista frustrada!

-no digas esas cosas que despues te vas a arrepentir! ¡no sabes que tengo familiares italianos! ¡ellos son mafiosos!

-¿de verdad? - sus ojos se desorbitaron por un momento

-nop

Natsuki la observó con todo el descaro del mundo y no se privó de reir con ganas ante su nueva socia

-ARG!!!!


	3. el despertar de Kiyohime

_Hola! espero k esten muy bien, aca en Chile nos dieron unas mini vacaciones por motivo de las fiestas patrias, gracias a eso pude terminar este capitulo y revisarlo con absoluta paz x_D. Espero k les guste, digamos k ahora recien empieza el gran problema xD.

**Antes de leer esta historia**, **es muy aconsejable que hayan leido** la primera parte, es decir el fic: **Hoteles Fujino**, porque si no, puede k no entiendan algunas partes de esta historia :)

Otro asunto, en las historias de los hoteles, la cancion emblema por asi decirlo xD es muy importante en la historia y tiene mucha informacion, asi que si no quieren saber no la descarguen xD (aunque si la descargan sentiran la escencia xD)

la cancion de esta historia es **Haru Haru** del grupo koreano **Big bang**

Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo, leo todos los reviews y la ves pasada creo k respondi todos :D, muchas gracias nuevamente me dan fuerza para continuar y vaya k se necesita fuerza si los capitulos son tan largos xD!!!!!!

Nos vemos pronto si no me dan tanta tarea los profes xD

pd 1: ahh, para la querida lectora **pink_pollita**, lei su comentario hace un tiempo pero como no tiene cuenta no lo pude responder, muchas gracias :), vaya a mistikal moon alla esta mi msn si aun lo quiere.

pd 2: el ringtone de Natsuki es **mirotic de DBSK** ahh k me gustan = ellos :)

* * *

**III .- El despertar de Kiyohime**

*

*

*

El sonido de una melodía le llevó hasta una habitación donde solo había una ventana. Toda la luz que se filtraba le daba de lleno a aquella persona que tocaba el piano, quizás por eso cerraba sus ojos o por el gran dolor que le sumergía en sus pensamientos.

No había partitura, solo tocaba mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas. El sonido de unos pasos le pusieron de sobre aviso pero aun así no dejo de tocar.

-_Veté_

Susurró…

-Nat…

No pudo continuar, sintió que si la interrumpía le haría más daño del que ya le habían hecho. Solo pudo contenerse y escuchar como cantaba en susurros tan suaves que solo podrían ser comparados con los suspiros de un ángel.

_-Al fin me he dado cuenta_

_Que no soy nada sin ti_

_Estaba tan equivocada, perdóname_

Juliet Nao Zhang se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, aquel ángel se veía perdido en la melodía que interpretaba.

_-Mi corazón roto como una ola_

_Mi corazón tiembla como el viento_

_Mi corazón se desvanece como el humo_

_Es imposible de borrar como un tatuaje_

Le observaba con devoción, ahora más que nunca podía sentir que su sufrimiento también era el de ella, ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a amarla y no dejarla ir. El amor también significaba el cobijar a un corazón enfermo, triste y lúgubre.

_-Suspiré profundamente como si el suelo se fuera a hundir_

Dejó de tocar, aquel ángel que tanto amaba y que tan poco conocía abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los suyos. Ya no había lágrimas, solo dolor…

_-Dí Adiós_

Su voz era tan dulce pero a la ves tan decidida que el dolor de volver a perderla le arrebato su tranquilidad.

-¡¡¡NATSUKI!!!

Juliet Nao Zhang gritaba entre sueños.

Sus gritos eran tan fuertes que se despertó a si misma. La ventana estaba abierta, podía sentir la brisa que de alguna forma estaba cumpliendo un rol de tranquilizante para su destrozado corazón.

Respiró profundo cuando Masashi Takeda entró como loco esperando lo peor.

-¡Nao-chan!

-estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla…

-¿estas bien? – el hombre obviando los formalismos se sentó en la cama muy cerca de ella, realmente estaba asustado

-me sentiría perfecto si me dieras un cigarro – esbozó una leve sonrisa esperando resultados satisfactorios

-¡Oi! Deja ese maldito vicio – Takeda sacó un cigarro y se lo dio de mala gana

-como puedes ser tan descarado, lo llamas "maldito vicio" pero tu tienes una cajetilla ¡jajaja! Eeh Takeda-kun lo único honorable en ti es tu sobria corbata

-¡mou! Ya levántate que tenemos que ver el contrato, no hay nada más que hacer aquí en Kyoto, es una hora y eso en avión

-esa parte la decía yo, bueno ahora voy a cambiarme así que por favor Chayanne ¿te puedes retirar?

-Ch-ch…- sus ojos se desorbitaron, odiaba los sobrenombres

-¡ahora!

---

**Fuuka – Japón**

-¡vaya! Principito tiene agallas ¿no crees Haruka?

La media sonrisa de la rubia delató sus ganas de reírse, Natsuki no salía de su asombro.

Ciertamente era la primera vez que cruzaban palabras pero contrario a lo que pensaba Natsuki, el hombre no se veía como algún modelo a seguir, es más, ni siquiera calzaba con la imagen de maestro ni mucho menos Oyabun de Shizuru. No podía creer que ese hombre con cabello afro haya obligado a su mujer a tatuarse toda la espalda, sin duda aquel hombre no merecía respeto alguno.

-me llamó principito – susurro incrédula – hijo de pu…

-Kumicho-sama la llevaré a otra habitación – Interrumpió Suzushiro - volveremos cuando este más calmada

-¡a mí no me mandas! – se soltó violentamente sin dejar de mirar al hombre

-Natsuki… - Shizuru comenzaba a marearse

-Shizuru ¿vas a recibir al viejo asi? Anda a cambiarte al baño antes de que me…

-¡NATSUKI! – gritó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que Viola Shizuru le gritó a su esposa. Natsuki lo recordaría por siempre.

-voy a cambiarme al baño, vuelvo en instantes Kumicho-sama, por favor tome asiento

-bueno

-vamos Natsuki – Suzushiro Haruka la tomó de sus hombros mientras recibía la risa burlona del hombre

-viejo de mierda – susurró

Cobijada por las 4 paredes del baño Shizuru dejo salir un par de lágrimas, tenía miedo de lo que vendría. _"¿Y si no puedo protegerla?"_ pensaba _"¿y si se enamora de ella como se enamoró de mi?"._

Se vistió rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras si. Kumicho-sama la esperaba en la sala de estar.

-Shizuru…

Su Oyabun (padre) sacó un habano, se disponía a encenderlo cuando Shizuru se acercó a él.

-Kumicho-sama, yo…

-antes de ser Kumicho soy tu Oyabun Shizuru… - dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de reproche

-lo se… - una vez más inclinó su cabeza – siento mucho el comportamiento irrespetuoso de mi esposa, le ruego que la perdone, ella es joven, está llena de vigor y a veces no mide sus palabras

-a pesar de todo, eso es algo positivo ¿no crees?

-¿ara?

-ella dice lo que piensa, es muy impulsiva, comienzo a entender porque la tomaste como esposa, en mis ojos no hay error y yo he visto que su determinación es tan fuerte como el amor que le profesas

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su corazón como una gota de lluvia cuando cae en un río. Sabía perfectamente lo que vendría, su cuerpo se electrizaba de la incertidumbre.

-ella es la persona mejor calificada para hacer esa labor y lo sabes

-yo puedo…

-no – interrumpió con sutileza – por favor comprende que tú has subido un escalón, ya no es necesario que tú hagas estas cosas.

Oyabun cerró sus ojos por un momento, Shizuru retrocedió un par de pasos.

-ni Fujino ni Viola quieren obedecerme; Fujino, aquella dulce chica universitaria emprendedora y Viola, la pieza vital de los Yakuza del sur, aman a Natsuki con locura pero…

De un momento a otro en el rostro de Oyabun se posó una sombra, abrió sus ojos que ahora eran blancos. Potentes destellos salían de él, Shizuru no podía moverse.

-¡**despierta Kiyohime, la gran serpiente de la grandeza, gobierna cada parte de tu nuevo ser! ¡KIYOHIME!**

Una brisa violenta abarcó todo el perímetro de la habitación. Podía sentir los latidos que provenían de su tatuaje sin completar, aquella serpiente cobraba vida dentro de ella. Se arrodilló mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo, podía sentir como una nueva energía se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Hincada estaba cuando la parte de atrás de su polera se rasgó y el tatuaje comenzó a crearse por si mismo, Shizuru gritaba mas su dolor era tal que de sus labios no salía ruido alguno. Cuando el tatuaje estuvo listo, Oyabun se hincó para quedar a su altura, tomó una de sus manos dispuesto a colocarle un anillo pero faltaba lo más importante.

-Shizuru escúchame… ¿puedes escucharme? – no hubo respuesta pues la castaña mantenía su vista en el suelo

-¡Shizuru! ¡Responde Shizuru!

Solo bastó que tomara sus hombros para tratar de zamarrearla para que su cuerpo volviera en si. Suavemente Shizuru levanto su rostro, fue suficiente verlo una ves ya que reflejaba el estado en el que estaba.

De sus ojos rojos no quedaba nada, ahora sus ojos solo eran destellos blancos, su rostro a contraluz solo dejaba ver sus finos labios

-Kumicho-sama, nada ni nadie va a interferir en los planes que usted tiene para mí

-bienvenida Kiyohime, por favor cuida de nosotros

No había expresión en su rostro salvo una pequeña sonrisa que solo inspiraba terror y un mal presagio. Todo fue tan repentino pero eso no molestó a Shizuru en lo más minimo, era la marca de los Yakuza del sur, la espontaneidad en momentos tensos.

---

-Natsuki…

Paso un tiempo considerable, Haruka le entregó las llaves de la habitación. Ya dentro, Shizuru se sentó a su lado, intento besarla pero la morena corrió la cara.

-no soy una niña chiquita, no vas a resolver nuestros problemas besándome

-perdóname Nat…

-me gritaste – interrumpió – me gritaste delante del viejo, se supone que me amas ¿no? ¿porque a él le haces caso y a mi no?

Shizuru le miraba interesada mientras jugaba con sus cejas tratando de entender la situación.

-Natsuki, no me digas que esto es solo una pelea de egos, si por un momento te quedaras en silencio yo podría explicarte absolutamente todo.

-…

-¿eso quiere decir que me dejaras hablar? – Natsuki asintió – yo sabia que eras una persona razonable pero no puedo explicártelo aquí, ¿me darías un segundo para llamar a Haruka y que nos preste la sala de exposición?

-¿porque tú haces todo tan grande? – no podía evitar sentirse pequeña ante tanta preparación

-porque hasta Yukino necesitó ayuda visual para entender el porque ella esta aquí fufufu

Después de unos minutos Shizuru volvió.

-ven bajemos

Descendieron a un piso subterráneo que quedaba debajo del estacionamiento del hotel. A pesar de que la primera vez se desistió por dignidad, Natsuki se dejo ganar y cedió su mano para que Shizuru la entrelazara con la suya.

-tampoco me habías contado sobre esto Shizuru – Natsuki la miró cobrándole sentimientos

-¡Ara! no te preocupes mi amor, el flash también trae mapas de los hoteles

-¿ah?

-no me hagas hablar antes que me desgasto, con suerte he dormido algo, entre tú y Kumicho-sama han quemado todas mis energías

-¡¡¡¿Que estabas haciendo con ese viejo?!!!

-Ara ara, porque siempre piensas que hago cosas malas, para tú información yo ahora soy una mujer felizmente casada

-quien habrá sido la pendeja que te desposo – la morena azotaba su mano libre contra su frente

-Kuga Natsuki, una persona muy bipolar – respondió mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

-¿QUE?

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que vieron la puerta de entrada y Suzushiro Haruka en la puerta esperándolas.

-bienvenida a nuestra guarida Natsuki, toma asiento

-Haruka, rayos parecen como las tortugas ninjas están hasta debajo de las alcantarillas

Las 3 personas dentro rieron de buena gana

-mira Natsuki por el momento tú manejas información básica de lo que somos ¿verdad?

-primero que nada, creo que tú nombre en clave debería ser cambiado – de su rostro salio una sonrisa burlona, Suzushiro Haruka estaba expectante

-¿de que hablas?

-desde ahora te diré maestro Splinter – cruzó sus brazos convencida mientras Shizuru explotó de risa

-¡no seas pendeja! Ahora ¡responde lo que te pregunte!

-s-splin… - Shizuru estaba roja por el esfuerzo

-¡calla Shizuru! ¡ahora responde!

-ok ok – musitó sin ánimos - se que ustedes pertenecen a una familia que se llama Hime y que esta dividida en 2 según su región, los Yakuza del sur que nacieron en Kyoto y los Yakuza del norte que están en Hokkaido

-perfecto jaja si eso es lo básico ahora junto con Shizuru vamos a explicarte a grandes rasgos lo que hace la familia, porque esta dividida y como es la línea de ascensión

-¿es como la línea de sucesión a la corona real? ¿Así como si el viejo ese fuera la reina madre?

-fufufu ¡Natsuki!

-escuchame Natsuki, una ves que sepas todo no vas a poder salir

-no trates de asustarme Haruka, yo ya dije que adonde fuera Shizuru yo ire asi que empiecen que más rato tengo que ver la maratón de saint seiya

-no puedo creerlo – Suzushiro azoto su cabeza suavemente contra el muro

-¡empieza ya!

-como ya sabes la Yakuza tiene varias ramas, nosotros como familia Hime, al ser una familia donde predominan las mujeres, nos encargamos de la diversión y extorsión, es decir, averiguamos los detalles traviesos de políticos o gente importante, a cambio de silencio recibimos grandes sumas de dinero. También estamos encargados de los juegos de azar

-te gusta jugar pachinkos amor? – intervino Shizuru con una suave sonrisa

-¡si! – sus ojos se iluminaron

-bueno, nosotros vemos todo eso – juntó su palmas en un solo aplauso, totalmente complacida por la respuesta de su esposa. Natsuki amaba los casinos y los juegos de maquinas

-¡¡genial!!

Suzushiro Haruka le miró seriamente y procedió a continuar.

-Mira Natsuki, hay una rivalidad con los Yakuza del norte, porque a ellos se les encargo la parte más "sucia" por decirlo de alguna forma. Ellos son los encargados y dueños de los famosos "love hotels", tambien ven lo que es la prostitución etc…

-no sabia que comercializaban con eso

-Shizuru y yo siempre nos hemos opuesto a manejar esa clase de negocios, Kumicho-sama al darle la oportunidad a Shizuru le ofreció transformar uno de los Hoteles Fujino a Love Hotel pero Shizuru se negó, estuvo a un paso de no formar parte del grupo pero bueno tú conoces como es de terca tú esposa Natsuki. Shizuru le ofreció invertir un alto capital en la creación de un nuevo casino y es allí como partió todo.

-mmm interesante – Natsuki aprovechó que Suzushiro Haruka le daba la espalda para lanzarle un beso a su esposa

-La línea de ascensión es la siguiente

Suzushiro apuntó hacia la pantalla y lentamente comenzó a formarse una especie de mapa conceptual con los rostros, nombres y cargos desde el más alto al más bajo.

-como puedes ver el primer hombre es Kaiji Sakomizu nuestro Kumicho que a la ves es el Oyabun de Shizuru

-¿porque?, digo ¿él no es tu verdadero padre verdad?

-no, mi verdadero padre murió en un operativo tiempo después me adoptaron los Fujino, yo siempre supe que mi verdadera familia pertenecía a la Yakuza pero no se me permitió buscarlos

-¿y como diste con Haruka y los demas?

-Kumicho-sama me dio la oportunidad de formar parte de su clan, fue gracias a Yukino que me ayudo a contactarlo. Él cuido de mi asi que por eso mismo es mi Oyabun en el clan

-ahh entiendo, igual es un viejo de mierda – Shizuru le miró seriamente – ya ya es una broma amor no te enojes tan rápido, continuemos

-bien, no espera – a Shizuru – ¿continuo?

-Ara…difícil pregunta

Shizuru miro a Natsuki y tomó su mano.

-prométeme que no te enojaras

-trataré, depende

-mmm – ya en su pose reflexiva, dudaba – continua Haruka

-bien

De la foto de Shizuru apareció una flecha dorada que apuntaba una mujer que estaba en el mismo nivel que ella. Natsuki no parecía entender hasta que vio la leyenda que explicaba el significado de las flechas doradas.

Las flechas doradas significaban matrimonio…

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

Natsuki perdió el control…

-Natsuki calma por favor todo tiene una expli…

-¡que mierda Shizuru! – Interrumpió con violencia – osea para que ¡¡mierda me caso contigo si tu ya estas casada con una puta que ni siquiera conozco!!

-no estoy casada con ella, por favor Natsuki no te exaltes – usó su tono conciliador mas no tuvo respuesta satisfactoria de su mujer

-¿que no me exalte? ¿QUE NO ME EXALTE? – no había caso con ella

-es algo simbólico, es por nuestros puestos no es que este casada con ella

-ella es tu primera novia ¿verdad? De esa que no se sabía nada ¿me equivoco?

-¿ah?

-¡contesta!

Cerró sus ojos dispuesta a recibir lo que fuera, de algo estaba segura y era que no le mentiría a su mujer.

-si

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, Suzushiro Haruka estratégicamente caminó en dirección a Natsuki, la chica permanecía quieta, tratando de digerir lo que había escuchado, en su mente resonaba aquellas palabras de Sergey cuando planeaban la estafa. Por primera ves Natsuki sintió desconfianza, miró a Shizuru que se veía arrepentida y entregada a un supuesto final catastrófico.

Suspiró profundamente, debía hacer la pregunta de rigor aunque con eso se arriesgaría a un reto o incluso una mentira pero debía hacerlo, su corazón se lo pedía a gritos.

-¿todavía la amas?

Shizuru empuñó su mano, a pesar de que el tono que usó su esposa para formular la pregunta estaba lleno de emociones no podía evitar el sentirse ofendida. Ella, que se entregó por entero, que abandono su puesto en la Yakuza por seguirla y vivir una luna de miel por un año, no podía creerlo… como era capaz de preguntarle eso.

-¿que si la amo?... ¡qu-que más quieres que haga para que entiendas que es a ti a quien amo! Lo-lo he dado todo por ti ¿y me preguntas eso? ¡Porque eres así conmigo Natsuki! Porque no valoras mi amor que a la primera oportunidad lo desconoces

Y con esas palabras Shizuru dio rienda suelta a que sus lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos.

-lo siento, debiste amarla mucho como para que nadie supiera de su relación

-¡te amo a ti!

Natsuki caminó hacia ella, no podía verla llorar y menos por una estupidez.

-le creo, ya no llore bebe, se me paso la mano, ando estresada, ya tranquilita – se abrazó a su cuerpo no sin antes besar sus labios y su frente, con el año de casadas ya había aprendido las técnicas para controlar el impetuoso corazón de Shizuru.

-Lena Searrs, esta ligada a Shizuru en un matrimonio simbólico que se llevara a cabo esta noche, asi como Shizuru es Kiyohime, la encargada de las empresas aquí en el sur, Lena Searrs es Duran, la encargada en el norte, ambas asumirán sus nuevos cargos hoy por la noche, ella era la supuesta segunda postulante a Kiyohime pero todo era una mentira para presionar a Shizuru

-mmm – Natsuki seguía abrazada de su mujer, no perdía detalle de lo que Suzushiro Haruka le decía

-según la leyenda de nuestro clan, Kiyohime y Duran están casados, Kiyohime es el cerebro mientras Duran representa la fuerza y protección. Duran se encarga de velar por el bienestar de la familia, protege a Kiyohime donde vaya mientras Kiyohime se encarga de embellecer el camino de Duran.

-y no puedo ser yo Duran? Digo, la descripción que das de Duran me pega mucho, Shizuru es mi esposa, yo la protejo, siempre estoy con ella

Suzushiro Haruka la miró incrédula pero solo fue un instante ya que de la nada comenzó a reír con fuerzas.

-ay ay Natsuki jajaja no-no me ha-hagas esas bromas jajaja

-hablo en serio – arqueó sus cejas, no se entregaría a la negativa tan facil

-son 3 años amor – respondió Shizuru – es imposible que puedas subir tan rapido a ese puesto, lo mínimo son 3 años cuando Kumicho ha observado tus cualidades y te asegura en un futuro próximo un puesto como ese

-es como un cheque a fecha, despues del primer trabajo para los Yakuza del Sur, Kumicho-sama quedo impresionado por el talento de Shizuru y le prometió un puesto a futuro, cosa que ahora se cumple

Shizuru se desligó de los brazos de su mujer para tomar el control y agrandar la foto de Lena Searrs.

-Lena pertenece a los Yakuza del sur junto con Alyssa pero por decisión de Kumicho-sama ambas van a ser trasladadas a los Yakuza del norte, lo único que cambiara será que nosotras, las so-honbucho (jefe de sedes) estaremos constantemente viajando de una cede a otra para resguardar los nuevos negocios de Kumicho-sama

- mmm… ¿y que trabajos has tenido que hacer? Digo, debiste haber hecho trabajos muy grandes para que ahora no puedas colaborar con la recuperación del 30% – Natsuki sabia la respuesta pero el escucharla de su esposa era algo impagable, su lado de estafadora quería escucharlo

-bueno primero empecé estafando a empresarios, luego extorsioné a varios políticos, cosas así, seducía a hombres y mujeres les hacia firmar contratos de fidelidad que al final terminaban siendo contratos de traspaso – la forma tan natural con la que se expresaba sobre sus crímenes lograba instalar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-que preguntona es principito ¿no?

Oyabun fiel a su estilo había entrado sin ser anunciado, esta vez sus pasos no se escucharon cosa que Natsuki anotó mentalmente. Si algo realmente le molestaba a Kuga Natsuki era el hecho de observar a su mujer inclinarse delante de un desgraciado, su puño blanco del esfuerzo era una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento podría estallar en el rostro del Oyabun.

-Kumicho-sama, estábamos explicándole a Natsuki-san todos los deberes

-entiendo, déjenme sola con ella - Oyabun tomó asiento frente a Natsuki

-pero…- Shizuru se posiciono detrás de Natsuki, tomó sus hombros con firmeza, Natsuki permanecía en absoluto silencio

-¿Shizuru vas a desobedecerme?

-no Kumicho-sama…- suavemente se desligó de los hombros de su esposa, volteó la silla para darle un último beso – pórtate bien Natsuki

-¡yo siempre me porto bien!

Shizuru la observó por última vez antes de desaparecer del lugar. Oyabun le miraba de forma severa hasta que de la nada comenzó a reír. Esas bipolaridades estaban llevando a Natsuki al borde del colapso.

-¡de que te ries!

Oyabun guardó silencio, tomó el control y cambio a la diapositiva siguiente donde aparecía él con Haruka, donde la leyenda de la rubia señalaba el puesto de saiko komon (consejero mayor), un puesto más elevado de Shizuru, Suzushiro Haruka llevaba mucho tiempo en la Yakuza, este era su nuevo estatus gracias a su esfuerzo.

-voy a ser honesto contigo – la miró fijamente – me hiciste perder dinero, un hermoso crucero italiano y lo más costoso que tengo que es a mi querida Shizuru. La atrapaste, la envolviste con palabras bonitas y ella se enamoró de ti, estuviste a punto de derribarla pero ella fue sabia y no te dejo ganar tan fácil, todo eso me salio caro.

Natsuki permaneció en silencio, el hombre prosiguió.

-Shizuru quiere protegerte a toda costa, entiendo sus sentimientos pero no los comparto. Estoy seguro que podrás lograrlo, esta será tu prueba de fuego para ser parte del eje de la Yakuza, ella ha aceptado de mala gana porque sabe que el poner a disposición a toda tu familia es una regla de la Yakuza. Al casarse contigo Shizuru ha creado un nuevo núcleo familiar y como su esposa tu debes ayudarnos en lo que necesitemos y yo necesito que Shizuru este completamente volcada en un nuevo negocio que tengo, ¿tiene algo que decir al respecto Kuga Natsuki?

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Natsuki agradeció la honestidad.

-primero que nada, cualquier decisión que vaya a tomar tengo que consultarla con mi esposa así que no esperes una respuesta definitiva en esta conversación. Segundo, la única razón por la cual Shizuru todavía sigue en la Yakuza es porque es humana y tiene defectos y uno de los más grandes que tiene es que es ambiciosa y egocéntrica, le encanta ganar, si ella no fuera así hace rato que ya la habría sacado de este circulo. Voy a ser honesta contigo: no me agradas ni tampoco me agrada la forma en la que te refieres a mi mujer, acaba de salir de la coraza de los Fujino ¿para que tú también la explotes?

El hombre esbozo una leve sonrisa, hace años que nadie lo enfrentaba con tal rudeza y honestidad. Sin darse cuenta estaba comenzando a admirar a la chica.

-tú te has contestado sin darte cuenta, Shizuru esta cómoda siendo parte de este circulo, por si no te has dado cuenta la única piedra de tropiezo eres tu, ella no tenia planeado enamorarse, se lo prohibí por su bien, para que estas cosas no pasaran pero ella insistió y ahora tuvo que agachar su cabeza y aceptar mi propuesta indeclinable.

-tu querías que Shizuru se quedara con Lena Searrs ¿verdad?

Natsuki empuñó su mano por debajo de la mesa mientras le sonreía cínicamente. Oyabun sacó sus lentes de sol y se los colocó con toda calma. Natsuki no movía ni un solo músculo, por Shizuru era capaz de todo, incluso era capaz de transformarse una persona paciente.

-ahh ¿de verdad que tu alma es tan negra Natsuki-chan? Me haces sufrir haciéndome recordar de tan glorioso acontecimiento – apoyó los codos en la mesa, su rostro daba entre risa, rabia y pena. Pero algo de Shizuru pudo ver en ese hombre

-¿es herencia tuya ese sarcasmo o se lo copiaste a Shizuru?

-Shizuru me ha enseñado y yo a cambio le enseño proverbios japoneses

-mira como pierden el tiempo jajaja

Oyabun rió con ella, hasta que se detuvo y volvió a hablar.

-¿sabes cual es el proverbio favorito de tu esposa? – dijo mientras limpiaba sus lentes

-¿el que se ríe ultimo se queda con los hoteles? – el Oyabun rió, Natsuki solo sonrió esperando la respuesta

-tenlo muy presente Natsuki-chan, sobretodo en un dia tan especial como hoy

-es solo un proverbio

-es casi una premonición

-solo dilo y ya – todo lo que tenia que ver con Shizuru le interesaba, debía escucharlo

**-"Es mejor no menearlo. No despiertes al león dormido. Si rebuscas en el matorral puede salirte la serpiente."**

Contra todos los pronósticos Natsuki dejo salir una gran carcajada que duró varios segundos. Solo cuando recuperó el control de si misma comentó lo escuchado.

-definitivamente la amo, mi bebe es tan creativa – sonrió – estas cosas a mi me dan risa, debe ser porque estoy del otro lado y claro, porque la amo. Estoy segura que muchas personas ligadas a este mundo deben temerle, tanto o más como esos hombres a los que tuvimos que inyectar pero no se porque yo no puedo temerle a mi esposa, para mi ese proverbio es como si ella hiciera un puchero en mis narices, es como una tarde en la terraza de mi departamento en Paris, es como la brisa de la primavera, es algo sublime no es algo que tenga que recordar colocándole unos matices negros violentos o groseras advertencias.

Optó por guardar sus lentes y regalarle la expresión de sorpresa a la mujer que se robó el corazón de su Kobun (hija).

-¿ves que te viene el nick de principito? Eres toda una poeta

-si si, ahora pasemos al tema central, ¿que gano quitándole el 30%?

-dímelo tu, ¿acaso no eres socióloga? – sus ojos verdes se abrieron más de lo normal solo por un segundo. Después de todo es el maestro de su mujer

-si, ¿que tiene que ver? – Natsuki inspeccionó con delicadeza el rostro de Oyabun

-bueno, al ser socióloga supongo que conoces la pirámide de Maslow ¿no?

-pero Maslow era psicólogo y no un Yakuza

Sonrió triunfante pero una de las características de Oyabun era que nunca se daba por vencido.

-si haces lo que te pido subirás un escalón muy importante en la pirámide de Maslow, tu necesidad de ego será completamente saciada y estarás a un paso de terminar la pirámide, porque si te portas bien y das tu mejor esfuerzo podría darte un papel importante en esta empresa

-se supone que eso seria mi autorrealización?

-si – respondió sin titubear

-¡jajaja! Aun asi, dime que es lo que obtendré, quiero algo físico también, te agradezco el hecho de que quieras contribuir a que mi pirámide personal llegue al final

-respeto, 1 millón de dólares y el espacio derecho o izquierdo de la camita de Shizuru

-¡ja! Eso ya lo tengo

-veo que no te han contado todo

-¿que acaso duerme contigo? – azotó sus palmas en la mesa dispuesta a abandonar su postura pacifica

-jajaja ¡claro que no! es solo que Shizuru viaja mucho, si todo sale bien y recuperas ese 30% te entregare como ofrenda de amistad uno de mis jets privados de esa forma podrás viajar con Shizuru y estar con ella siempre.

-mmm

-¿entonces?

Kumicho-sama extendió su mano, Natsuki sabia muy bien que el solo hecho de estrechar esa mano significaba reconocimiento, honor y muchos valores que eran necesarios para autorrealizarse, así era Natsuki, una mujer de retos que se alimentaba del honor y el reconocimiento.

-acepto conversar esta situación con Shizuru, ya te dije que de aquí no iba a sacar ninguna respuesta definitiva

-Shizuru ya ha aceptado, no hay otra alternativa o eres tu o su meñique

-le cortas el meñique y yo te corto las bolas

-¡jajaja!

Solo fue una pequeña conversación pero para Oyabun fue lo más cercano a una entrevista de trabajo. Sin duda la chica era especial, sus actitudes temerarias le impresionaron. Era la primera chica que lo tuteaba…Natsuki Kuga, una promesa del crimen organizado.

Natsuki les hizo pasar, esta vez no solo venían Haruka y Shizuru, ahora Yukino, Sergey y Reito se unieron al grupo.

-¿tienen algo preparado? – Oyabun encendió un cigarro esperando respuestas

-ehh si, Kumicho-sama por favor tome asiento – Yukino se dirigió al laptop que estaba conectado al proyector para conectar sus nuevos archivos

-de acuerdo

Todos tomaron asiento. Kumicho se sentó en la cabecera, al lado derecho estaba Suzushiro Haruka mientras que en el lado izquierdo estaba Shizuru, a su lado Natsuki, Yukino estaba al lado de Haruka y frente a ella estaba Sergey quien a su lado tenia a Reito.

Una mujer de rango menor servia café para todos. Luego de revisar su portafolio, Kikukawa Yukino se puso de pie y caminó directo al pequeño podio que estaba al lado del proyector. Sergey y Reito hicieron lo mismo. Sin duda para Natsuki fue una grata sorpresa.

-ok, ella es Juliet Nao Zhang – señaló Yukino el proyector donde habia una foto de la mujer en cuestión – de padres separados y fallecidos. Su padre hizo negocios con Shizuru, como sabemos él lo perdió todo, tiempo después tuvo un "accidente" – aclarando con sus dedos las comillas – donde falleció. A su madre la dieron por loca, sin haberlo estado, estuvo internada dos años y luego murió por una sobredosis. Desde ese momento ella decidió labrar su suerte a punta de negocios sucios como las quitadas de droga, algunas extorsiones y venta de información clasificada para nuestro clan enemigo, las Otomes.

Kumicho le dio un sorbo a su café, miró a su izquierda y solo encontró el rostro concentrado de su Kobun, desvió su mirada hacia su mano para ver que estaba sutilmente entrelazada con la de "principito". Sonrió para luego cerrar sus ojos y meditar sobre el "caso".

-interesante, ¿ustedes que hacen ahí parados? En que momento se desnudan o algo? – Natsuki soltó la mano de Shizuru para poder contener la carcajada que se aproximaba a salir como una explosión.

Sergey aclaró su garganta y comenzó.

-de los 2 hombres que trataron de secuestrar a Suzushiro Haruka, uno de ellos es el maestro de Juliet Nao Zhang, él…

-¿esta vivo? – interrumpió Natsuki mientras se incorporaba en la silla

-más o menos – acotó Reito – en estos momentos debe estar en la puerta del departamento de Juliet Nao Zhang gravemente herido, no le queda mucho tiempo

Kumicho abrió sus ojos, su decisión estaba tomada.

-quiero ese 30% y lo tendremos, en eso no hay discusión, la persona que ejecutara todo esto es principito pero quien esta a cargo del operativo es…

Todos estaban en silencio expectantes de la decisión, cualquiera que fuera seria polémica. Shizuru escondió sus manos bajo la mesa, sin duda temblaban de incertidumbre, por otro lado Suzushiro Haruka quería desligarse de este operativo para poder viajar a Rusia a encontrarse con su amante.

La suerte estaba echada y ambas eran las únicas candidatas para liderar la operación a menos que…

-Haruka-chan, ¡esfuérzate! Lo dejo todo en tus manos

-pe-pero…

Suzushiro iba intentar dar vuelta la situación cuando unos golpes en la puerta silenciaron el lugar.

Luego de recibir la autorización para entrar una figura femenina de largas y espigadas piernas comenzaba a acercarse a la mesa dispuesta a sentarse, sus brillantes ojos celestes llamaban demasiado la atención. Natsuki le reconoció al instante y en un rápido movimiento subió la mano de Shizuru y la entrelazo. La mujer esbozó una tibia sonrisa, Natsuki la miraba desafiante.

-Lena-chan, toma asiento por favor – sin duda era ella, Shizuru tragó saliva mientras observaba como su mujer hacia crujir sus dientes como un lobo listo para atacar

-disculpen la demora, estaba dándole los ultimos detalles al irezumi

Lena Searrs le regalo una sonrisa a Shizuru, la cual fue devuelta a medias, la castaña ya no podía con la presión que Natsuki hacia con su mano.

-Natsuki me duele, suéltame un momento – susurró al oído de su esposa, pero Natsuki estaba demasiado empecinada en marcar su territorio

-creo que te dijo que la sueltes – intervino Lena Searrs, acción que detonó la bomba de Natsuki

-¿QUE DIJISTE?

Natsuki se puso de pie sin soltarla, Lena Searrs permanecía quieta y serena, cosa que sobresaltaba a la aun más alterada morena.

-no voy a discutir contigo, ¿no pudiste buscar a alguien mejor Shizuru? – ese comentario caló hondo en Fujino Shizuru. Atacar a Natsuki en sus narices era un error que solo los valientes podrían cometer.

-Lena-san por favor te pido que respetes a mi esposa, esta será la ultima ves que lo diga – sus ojos severos marcaron completamente la división entre Lena y Natsuki

-de acuerdo, mis disculpas Kuga-san

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, el ambiente estaba tenso pero ninguna cedería. Shizuru ya lo había asumido, la guerra entre su esposa y su ex novia estaba declarada.

---

-bien, Natsuki ¿estas lista?

Suzushiro Haruka sostenía el asiento de la morena que estaba sentada mirándola fijamente. La rubia giró la silla para que Natsuki se viera al espejo, era mejor trabajar inmediatamente, no quería fallos.

-mírate bien y recuerda quien eres Natsuki porque en unos segundos ya dejaras de ser tú – Suzushiro la observaba con determinación, Natsuki solo podia sonreir

-no sabes lo mucho que me gusta trabajar, crei que iba a estar cesante por el resto de mi vida

-tómalo con seriedad

Suzushiro tomó asiento en un sofa relativamente lejano, Natsuki tuvo que esperar solo un par de minutos cuando de la nada apareció un estilista. El hombre tenia un aspecto amable, el tatuaje de un perro metálico delataba de que familia Yakuza provenía.

-eres de Hokkaido ¿verdad? – Natsuki lo observaba desde el espejo

-¡si! ¿Como lo supiste?

-por el pequeño Duran que tienes en el cuello, debes usar un pañuelo más grueso

-ahh tienes razón – el hombre trato de esconderlo mejor, mas no pudo por el nerviosismo

-tranquilo, no entiendo porque te asustas, digo, eres Yakuza ¿no?

-gente destacada como él no pueden mostrarse como Yakuzas ante la gente, porque son proveedores de información, ¿no conoces ese sentimiento que tiene la gente con los estilistas? Normalmente la gente se sincera con ellos, el solo hecho de ver un tatuaje en algún lugar poco común despierta dudas y la gente se tensa. – Suzushiro Haruka respondió con sus ojos cerrados, buscó un cigarro en sus bolsillos y procedió a encenderlo

-buen punto – le sonrió al hombre y este recupero el vigor

-y bueno, ¿que quieres que te haga?

-quiero un corte fresco, por favor si puedes mantenerme el largo seria ideal

-¿que te parece si teñimos tu cabello?, el negro te viene mucho

-suena perfecto, mira principalmente quiero lucir como alguien desenfadado, asi es que lo mejor será tener un color que no salga de lo normal y bueno del maquillaje hablamos después.

Suzushiro Haruka se levantó dispuesta a retirarse no sin antes dedicar un par de palabras a su nueva discipula.

-Oi Natsuki, escucha atentamente mis palabras – la morena le miró – voy donde Yukino para que deje toda la información de la chica en tus manos, yo ahora tengo que ver unos asuntos del clan, confio en tu criterio, estudia bien, te dare estos días para que te prepares, el penúltimo piso esta acondicionado para que lo uses a gusto.

Natsuki no entendía, todo estaba pasando tan rápido, nisiquiera había almorzado y ya tenia tantas actividades.

-Haruka, ¿donde esta Shizuru? ¿Por qué condicionas una habitación para mí? ¿Qué acaso mi esposa no dormirá conmigo esta noche?

-lo dudo, acaba de llegar un mensaje a mi celular, la ascensión se ha cancelado, Lena Searrs todavía no ha despertado a Duran en su cuerpo, su irezumi aun no se ha terminado.

-¿y el de Shizuru? – sus manos sudaban, tenia un mal presentimiento

-Kumicho ha despertado a Kiyohime, su irezumi esta completo pero sin Duran no pueden despertar completamente

-entiendo…

-vas a ser una buena chica y estudiaras todos los detalles que Yukino te entregara sobre Juliet Nao Zhang. He estado meditando y vamos a usar un pequeño audífono y una camarita, por lo menos los primeros días, necesito los planos de su casa, de su oficina aquí, quiero conocer todos sus espacios asi que te las arreglaras para invadir todo lo que ella llame hogar ¿quedo claro?

-de acuerdo

--

-Shizuru…asi que te has casado

Lena Searrs tenia su mirada perdida en la mesa, Kumicho les dejo a solas, sabia que tenían que hablar.

-asi es…

-¿sabes que esto puede arruinarnos?

-eso no pasara

-tú debes amarme, es tu deber como Kiyohime

-sabes que eso nunca paso ni va a pasar

Tal y como lo esperaba, Shizuru era una mujer demasiado cuidadosa, sin duda podría tener el mundo a sus pies.

-es una lástima Shizuru, tu sabes lo poderosa que eres, pudiste haber sido grande

-ya lo soy – le dio un leve roce a su anillo de matrimonio que fue suficiente para devolverle la sonrisa

-si no te hubieras enamorado las cosas habrían sido diferentes, en cualquier momento Kiyohime despertara completamente y rechazará tu cuerpo por haberte enamorado de otra mujer y no de la reencarnación de Duran

-no digas ton…

Se detuvo abruptamente, su corazón latía con fuerza, no pudo sostenerse en pie, se dejó caer. Lena Searrs corrió hacia ella para socorrerla pero Shizuru solo tuvo que levantar su brazo para enviarla contra la pared. Ya no era ella, sino Kiyohime.

_-yo siempre gano, no importa lo que diga la portadora de este cuerpo, quien manda aquí soy yo_

Kiyohime sonrió, solo fue un segundo, cuando miró el anillo de matrimonio que pertenecía a la portadora de su cuerpo.

_-"Natsuki"_

Escuchaba en su mente, era Shizuru quien hablaba, tratando de volver en sí.

-¡¡Ahg!! – se quejó Kiyohime – ¿quien es Natsuki? – susurró

-¿Kiyohime, estas bien? …

Iba a socorrerla cuando nuevamente una sombra se poso en su rostro, dejando ver solo aquellos ojos que ahora eran blancos y fulminantes. Otra ves con solo levantar su brazo lanzó a Lena Searrs lejos.

Que terrible era el poder de Kiyohime, el solo estar cerca de su presencia era sinónimo de muerte.

-no me toques, una humana que aun no ha sido capaz de despertar a su verdadero espíritu no puede tocarme.

-lo-lo siento Kiyohime-sama

-vámonos a Hokkaido inmediatamente, tengo asuntos que arreglar

-¿no va a despedirse de su esposa?

Kiyohime se veía contrariada, decidió regalarle una carcajada que solo inspiraba terror.

-¿esposa? Yo no tengo esposa…

-verdad…Kiyohime no tiene esposa, pero Shizuru si…

-bien, vámonos.

---

-¡Juliet-sama!

Reki, el hombre que estaba a cargo del secuestro de Suzushiro Haruka le esperaba en el aeropuerto. Su rostro alterado daba a entender que las cosas no habían salido como se esperaba.

-dame buenas noticias Reki, ¡mandé a mi maestro! Será mejor que me des buenas noticias o sino ¡te mato aquí mismo!

-Sosuke-sama esta gravemente herido, no creo que alcance a verlo, esta en el hospital siendo intervenido, se demoraron demasiado en atenderlo po-por los tatuajes que tiene, usted sabe, los Yakuzas…

-¡maldita discriminación!, llevame con él ahora!

Subieron al auto, Juliet Nao Zhang estaba pesarosa porque le dejo ir, sabía que meterse con los lacayos de Fujino era peligroso pero el honor y la venganza eran tan poderosos que valia la pena creer en los milagros.

--

-¡Shizuru! ¡Shizuru contesta!

Repetía su Oyabun ante una adormilada Shizuru. La zamarreo de tal forma que la castaña volvió en sí. Todavía estaban en la sala de juntas, Kiyohime no había sido capaz de avanzar más, Shizuru se oponía a marcharse sin decírselo a su esposa.

-Ku-Kumicho-sa…- no podía continuar, estaba realmente agotada, Oyabun le abrazó, le dolía verla así

-aunque tu corazón no lo crea, realmente lamento que seas tú la escogida para cargar con Kiyohime, hubiese sido todo perfecto si solo hubieses nacido Fujino…

-n-no…- susurró Shizuru – mi nombre es Shizuru Viola…la reencarnación de Kiyohime cada 300 años

-Shizuru…

-debo aprender a do-dominarla, mientras pueda volver en sí, seguiré viviendo, este es mi destino, no me arrepiento de nada

Lena Searrs le observaba a una distancia prudente, a diferencia de Shizuru, parecía aceptar su destino completamente. Teniendo a su familia viva, desde pequeña se le enseñó que debía guardarse para la persona indicada, para la única persona que merecía su vida…Kiyohime.

El celular de Shizuru comenzó a vibrar, era Natsuki. Se soltó de Oyabun para mirarlo y recibir una respuesta positiva ante la obvia interrogante. Shizuru tomó su celular y respondió.

-¿Natsuki?

-si bebe, ¿como esta? – la morena estaba sola, era la única forma de que dijera tales palabras con tanta seguridad

-bi-bien, algo cansada

-entiendo, yo también si con suerte hemos dormido un par de horas, todo pasa tan rápido, como se nota que estamos de vuelta en Japón – sonrió – cariño vamos a almorzar, después de que termine de teñirme el cabello?

-mmm no se tengo que v…espera, ¡¿te teñiste el cabello?!

-jaja, sip, negro. Te va a encantar estoy segurísima, oye ¿que tienes que ver? – Natsuki subió una de sus cejas, no le gustaba estar lejos de su mujer, mucho menos sabiendo que su ex andaba rondándole

-es que Kumicho-sama quiere que viajemos a Hokkaido ahora, surgieron unos imprevistos asi que tenemos que ir

-¿no puedo ir contigo? – su voz sonaba tan triste que Shizuru dudaba si seguir hablando

-perdoname mi amor, tu debes quedarte aquí, además, Haruka me habló hace un momento y me pidió que por favor no te llevara porque tu tienes que aprovechar estos días, recuerda que la operación empieza el martes.

-¿no que era el lunes?

-llamaron a Sergey hace un momento, le pidieron que aplazara la junta, le dijeron que Zhang tenia un pequeño problema, seguramente se debe tratar del tipo del avión, tu me entiendes, aquel que arribó respirando el aroma del tapizado

-ahh, Shizuru mínimo ven a despedirte de mi, si te vas así no te lo perdonaré

-¿donde estas? – de su cansancio no quedaba nada, solo las ganas locas de verla por última vez antes de viajar

-en el último piso, en el baño gigante

-ahh ok, voy enseguida, esperame allí

-definitivamente me tengo que quedar aquí, que vergüenza salir con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza jajaja

-bueno fufufu, voy inmediatamente, adiós

-adios

--

-¿es usted pariente de Sosuke Zhang?

-¡soy su sobrina! ¡por favor déjeme entrar a verlo!

-llega usted a tiempo, solo le quedan momentos de vida, nada se pudo hacer por él, lo sent…

Ella ya no le escuchó, se sentía presa de una pesadilla, sus oídos se habían tapado, asi lo creía pues solo escuchaba el galopar potente de su corazón.

Entró a la habitación para encontrarse con su maestro, le miró con dolor mas juró no hacerle sufrir en sus últimos momentos.

-maestro…- susurró mientras tomaba su mano – ya estoy aquí

-Juliet…- trató de sonar autoritario pero ya no tenía fuerzas, cerró sus ojos y pensó bien sus últimas palabras

-¿quién te hizo esto? ¿Fue Suzushiro? Dímelo por favor – solo quería venganza, mataría a medio mundo si era necesario

-shh, escucha atentamente mis palabras, Juliet…debes forjar tu propio destino, deja el odio atrás, descubre el verdadero significado de tu nombre. Fujino…Fu…jino…

-¡Fujino que! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡¡Vamos maestro, no te vayas!!

El maestro ya había exhalado su último suspiro cuando Reki apareció. Tuvo que sostenerla ya que estaba impidiendo el traslado de su maestro al salón de Autopsias.

Juliet había perdido al único familiar que le quedaba, su ultimo ángel, él único que la cuido hasta el final pero aun faltaban más sorpresas, el viejo maestro no se iría con la verdad a la tumba.

-Fujino esta viva, ella mato a Rado y mando a que Sosuke-sama llegara a tu casa medio muerto. Sosuke-sama me dio esto – señaló un sobre que le entregó inmediatamente – y que ya no buscaras culpables, él dijo: _"no compres los hoteles, si lo haces te mataran"_

Juliet Nao Zhang abrazó el sobre, tenía mucho que pensar. Demasiado tarde para esas palabras, ver a su maestro morir solo le provocó una rabia imposible de sostener. Sus manos pedían la sangre de Fujino, sobre todo ahora que sabía que estaba viva.

-ahora ya no quiero solo sus hoteles, también quiero su sangre en mis manos

--

-¡te encontré! Fufufu

Shizuru se abrazó a ella imprimiendo toda la ternura que sentía por su mujer. Natsuki estaba radiante, a pesar del papel aluminio que cubria algunas partes de su cabello. Shizuru no se privó de reírse, Natsuki se sonrojó por unos instantes.

-Mou, cero respeto con tu esposa Shizuru – dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos en un celestial puchero

-fufufu, Natsuki es tan linda cuando hace pucheritos – respondió mientras la abrazaba con fuerzas – ahh, el perfume de Natsuki es divino, me encanta abrazarla

Natsuki sonreía, eran esos momentos los que ella más amaba en el día. El solo hecho de tenerla a su lado, de poder abrazarla, poder besarla. Cuan intenso era el amor que se tenían Shizuru y Natsuki, que pasar solo un instante en los brazos de la otra era más hermoso que el mismo florecer de una rosa.

-esfuérzate mucho para que todo salga rápido, prométemelo Natsuki

-me esforzaré el triple si tú me lo pides, vuelve pronto

-volvere el martes

-la pasaré mal, llamame un par de veces, no te quiero interrumpir

-pero si te llamo te interrumpiré

-no me importa, a la hora que sea, yo entenderé, ¿lo harás? – Natsuki se perdió brevemente en aquellos rubíes, que tanto amaba. Shizuru sonrió

-te llamaré, ahora me voy, pórtate bien Natsuki fufufu

-te amo, no lo olvides, te amo mucho – la besó tiernamente, quería entregarle todo su corazón en ese beso, mas no pudo porque la castaña ya lo tenia.

-ahh, odio separarme de ti Natsuki…

Esta vez fue ella quien empezó el beso, sus castaños cabellos eran tomados delicadamente por Natsuki, profundizaron el beso un poco más pero los pasos alertaron la llegada inminente del adiós.

-te amo mi amor, mi osita panda fufufu

-¡Shizuru! ¡Como no me pones un sobrenombre decente!

-inventare uno muy lindo, te amo Natsuki, nos vemos el martes

-te amo baka, esperó tu llamada eh!

-te llamaré…

Natsuki le besó por ultima ves, Oyabun era testigo ocular del ultimo beso antes de partir, sonrió agradado. Ya con Shizuru a su lado no se privó de lanzar el comentario que venia preparando desde que la diviso.

-adiós principito, te hubieras teñido rubia, hubieses quedado igual que el verdadero principito

-JA-JA-JA ¡graciosito! Será mejor que cuides a mi esposa sino ¡ya sabes lo que te corto!

-¡Natsuki! – Shizuru volteó preocupada pero al sentir la risa desenfadada de su Oyabun comprendió todo.

-¡a trabajar se ha dicho! – se dijo Natsuki a sí misma, inmediatamente prendió el laptop que había dejado Yukino en la mesa de aquel gigante baño. No leyó nada, solo dejó la foto de Juliet Nao Zhang, no sabia porque aquel rostro le parecía familiar.

Estuvo varias horas mirando su rostro pero no encontró nada que la atara a ella.

---

El día indicado llegó, el tan esperado Martes, a pesar de su enojo Juliet Nao Zhang estaba ansiosa, con su contrato de compra venta firmado por Suguru Fujino se sentía poderosa, aun así, por más que buscó no encontró ninguna foto de la accionista, así que podría ser desde una chica joven hasta una anciana pero estaba a escasos minutos de salir de dudas.

-Nao-chan, se va a demorar una hora más

-¡¡¡QUE!!! – Natsuki estaba jugando con su paciencia

-ya te dije, su avión arribó hace muy poco, quiere darse un baño, desayunar y dar una vuelta en moto antes de conocerte – ante lo ultimo Masashi Takeda no oculto su sonrisa burlona

-no puedo creerlo, ¡¡que mujer tan excéntrica y tan imbécil!!

-concuerdo, creo que lo hace apropósito.

--

-¿estas lista Natsuki? – preguntó Suzushiro Haruka mientras se colocaba los audífonos y prendía los pequeños televisores

-estoy lista

No pudo evitar mirar con tristeza a su mujer, Shizuru acababa de llegar de Hokkaido, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de hacer una escala a su departamento o a la mansión de Natsuki, solo quería verla y acompañarla antes de que partiera a conocer a su enemiga.

La van era espaciosa, con diversos televisores y programas de espionaje. Toda el área administrativa del hotel estaría monitoreada por Suzushiro Haruka.

Natsuki tomó su mano para besarla y entregarle su anillo de matrimonio.

-guárdemelo bien, que cada ves que vuelva a casa me lo pondré, te amo Shizu

-¿que casa?

-el lugar donde estes tu mi amor, cualquier lugar donde estés siempre será mi hogar

-Natsuki…

Shizuru se abrazó a ella, no sabía porque tenía ese gran presentimiento de que las cosas cambiarían, cerró sus ojos y decidió creer en su mujer. La soltó para poder verse en sus ojos verdes.

-te amo mi amor, mucha suerte

-yo también la amo mi bebe, rica, ¿no se me ponga triste ya? Prométamelo

-lo prometo – sonrió mientras secaba unas pequeñas lágrimas

Suzushiro Haruka prendió los pequeños televisores, Natsuki se colocó un pequeño audífono, besó la mano de su mujer antes de contar hasta 3 y salir rauda al ascensor del hotel, sus "guardaespaldas" la esperaban en la entrada.

-¿estan listos chiquillos? – preguntó Natsuki mientras soltaba sus músculos

-¡hai! – respondieron al unisonó, la morena asintió y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el piso asignado

--

-Nao-chan, ya esta aquí…- el corazón de Juliet Nao Zhang se aceleró

-po-por fin, háganla pasar…

-good night! Have a nice day! _(¡Buenas noches!, ¡que tengan un buen día!)_

Por un momento dejó de respirar, a medida que Natsuki se acercaba inconscientemente Juliet Nao Zhang retrocedía. La observó descontroladamente tratando de desnudarla con la mirada: sus pies, sus piernas, sus brazos, abdomen, senos, rostro…todo encajaba pero a la ves no. Su corazón latía con fuerzas, sus mejillas delataban su estado de ansiedad; _¿que mierda me pasa? Natsuki…te pareces tanto a ella, tienes que ser tu, tú eres ella pero…y tus ojos verdes? Y tu cabello?_

-¡Ara! Juliet-chan vas a derretirme con esa mirada tan invasiva

-Eh…yo…yo

Natsuki reía por dentro, tal como lo hizo tiempo atrás cuando trataba de seducir a la mujer que ahora es su esposa. Iba a decir algo cuando su mirada se fijó en un objeto que llevaba la pelirroja en su mano.

-Ara, que lindo mp4 salieron hace poco?

-lo tengo hace años, fue un regalo de una chica

Esa era su oportunidad de poner a prueba a esa mujer, era demasiada la coincidencia, su parecido a aquella mujer era dolorosamente cercano, tenía que saberlo.

-se ve bueno, cuídalo ¡oh! Disculpa no me he presentado, me llamo Hyori Kruger un placer

En la van Shizuru estaba atenta observando todo. Seria mentir el decir que a Shizuru no le dolió tener el anillo que le corresponde a Natsuki en sus manos.

-Ju-Juliet Nao Zhang…

-¡eh! Que lindo nombre, te pega es elegante – dijo Natsuki al guiñar su ojo mientras con su mano libre la apuntaba como si se tratara de una pistola

-AH! – gritó con sorpresa Juliet, por un segundo se veía humillada por un tropiezo

-wup!

Ágilmente Natsuki atrapó a Juliet en sus brazos, se perdieron un instante en sus miradas. Los ahora azules ojos de Natsuki la miraban de forma divertida, Zhang estaba sonrojada.

Shizuru podía ver de cerca el rostro sonrojado de Juliet Nao Zhang, por un momento su corazón se detuvo del terror.

-listo

-disculpa yo…

-no te preocupes el piso esta recien encerado, debe ser eso.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el ringtone de Natsuki. Fue suficiente escuchar la primera frase para que Nao comenzara a lamentarse y darse cuenta de que esta _"mujercita"_ estaba lejos de ser ese ángel al que ayudo años atrás.

"_me deseas_

_Te has enamorado de mi_

_Estás loca por mi_

_No puedes escapar_

_Te atrapé, bajo mi piel"_

-ahhshh otra vez me llama esa chica, creo que tendremos que terminar esta reunión, nos vemos mañana

Natsuki estaba a un paso de cruzar la puerta cuando el grito desenfrenado de Juliet Nao Zhang erizó hasta el último bello de su piel.

-¡DONDE CREES QUE VAS! ¡NI SIQUIERA HEMOS HABLADO!

-fu… - la morena aprovechando que estaba de espaldas sonrió ampliamente antes de voltear

-¡A TI TE HABLO PARIS HILTON DE SEGUNDA CATEGORIA!

La morena se volteó, visiblemente "afectada" comenzó a retroceder.

-Ara, Juliet Nao Zhang-chan! no me hieras con tales palabras

-¡callate! ¡estoy aburrida de tus excentricidades! te crees Yakuza por andar con guardaespaldas y no eres más que una pobre motociclista frustrada!

-no digas esas cosas que después te vas a arrepentir! ¡no sabes que tengo familiares italianos! ¡ellos son mafiosos!

-¿de verdad? - sus ojos se desorbitaron por un momento

-nop

Natsuki la observó con todo el descaro del mundo y no se privó de reír con ganas ante su nueva socia

-¡¡¡¡ARG!!!! ¡¡ESTA MUJER!!

-¿dime? – respondió Natsuki con coquetería, ignorando las risas que se escuchaban por su audífono

-¿me estas tomando el pelo?

-claro que no, hagamos negocios, no hay necesidad de la violencia, yo soy puro amor y paz…

Juliet Nao Zhang, estaba desconcertada, por un lado el parecido que tenia con aquel ángel era demasiado pero por otro lado sus personalidades era totalmente opuestas. Natsuki miraba por la ventana, al sentir a la chica en sus brazos le provoco un escalofrio, sin duda la conocía pero ¿de donde?, ¿en que momento de su vida? Por más que hacia memoria no podía recordarlo.

-oye…- Juliet estaba dispuesta a todo

-¿dime?

-cuando terminemos la junta, ¿podemos almorzar en algún lado?

-creo que un restaurant seria el lugar más apropiado – una vena comenzaba a sobresalir en la frente de Nao Zhang

-¡¡claro que en un restaurant!! – dijo secamente mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente

-ay! ¡Espacio vital! ¡¡Espacio vital!! – dijo Natsuki mientras se corría de las garras de Juliet

Shizuru y Suzushiro Haruka reian de buena gana, sin duda la chica que Natsuki estaba presentando era un personaje totalmente nuevo, muy distinto de la Natsuki que mostró cuando se conocieron por primera vez, ese lado lúdico la dejó tranquila pero lo único que removió su corazón fue la efusividad con que Juliet Nao Zhang analizaba a su mujer, eso no le agrado en lo absoluto.

-te metes con mi mujer y te mato Juliet, te mato

Continuará…

* * *

y como siempre, un pequeño preview

**Capitulo IV: Scala Naturae**

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca...demasiado cerca

-que harias si te besara - pregunto Natsuki a punto de cerrar sus ojos

-hazlo y veras... - respondio ya respirando el mismo aire con Natsuki

---

-wow que rapida es tu esposa Shiz...Shizuru? !Shizuru!

Suzushiro Haruka miro hacia todos lados, solo encontro la puerta de la van abierta, lo unico que pudo pensar fue en quien salio por esa puerta: Shizuru o Kiyohime


	4. Scala Naturae

_Hola!! espero k esten muy bien, antes que nada, disculpen la tardanza pero es k necesitaba todo este tiempo para estudiar para mis examenes, (gracias a eso estoy salvando un ramo k hace un tiempo se veia imposible T.T) no crean k olvido mis historias, pero el estres no ayuda, no puedo escribir en paz sabiendo que tengo pruebas o presentaciones en un par de dias xD._

_Muchas, pero muchas gracias por su paciencia y por dejar los reviews, es muy grato saber lo k piensan de lo k escribo :) me esforzare aun mas, y gracias por el apoyo, les insto a las personas k leen historias aqui en fanfiction que se creen una cuenta para k les llegue la actualizacion pronto y bueno asi yo puedo responder sus reviews ^^ _

_eso era, cuidence mucho y hasta la proxima (Espero k sea pronto, depende de la Uni T.T)_

* * *

**IV.- Scala Naturae**

.

.

.

_-Pensé que no sería capaz de vivir un solo día sin ti_

_Pero extrañamente conseguí vivir más de lo que pensaba_

_No respondiste nada cuando lloré a gritos "te echo de menos"_

_Tenía una pequeña esperanza, pero ahora es inútil…_

Natsuki Cantaba con sus ojos cerrados.

La recordaba como si fuera ayer. Sentada en una gran roca dejaba que la brisa primaveral acariciara sus finas terminaciones. Los rayos del sol le obligaron a colocarse su sombrero borsalino negro. Era un día de verano, uno de sus últimos días con ella.

-ahh – suspiró de forma pesada Natsuki – ya no hay nada de mí, solo la carcasa de mi espíritu que se ha ido con ella

-¡no digas eso!, queda mucho por vivir, si tan solo me dejaras curar esas heridas… - dijo Juliet mientras se volteaba para caminar hacia ella

-¿qué heridas vas a sanar? Mi cuerpo solo tiene cicatrices, ya te he dicho, mi alma se ha ido con ella, convirtiéndose en su sombra, no hay nada más que vestigios de recuerdos, días nublados, nieblas repentinas…

-conviértete en el amor de mi vida, mi razón de vivir, mi prisionera, el propulsor de mis victorias, mi fortaleza ante las derrotas, se mi amor, se mía y de nadie más

Natsuki desvió su vista hacia el cielo, el sol la obligó a ocultar sus brillantes ojos. Meditó por unos largos segundos antes de responder.

-yo soy nadie, porque te esfuerzas en revivir a un muerto viviente

-porque eres demasiado joven como para morir en vida

-si viviera seria por venganza

-la venganza es mi poder, se mía y la venganza será nuestra aliada

-estar conmigo es encadenarse al sufrimiento – su voz era pesada, llena de pesimismo

Juliet empuñó su mano, su rostro estaba cubierto por el velo de sus rojos cabellos, no quería que la viera llorar pero no podía evitar ofrendar sus lágrimas a la frustración del momento. Amar sin ser amada, vivir por alguien que desea la muerte…que injusta era la vida de Juliet.

-no te has dado cuenta, por más que quisiera no podría separarme de tu lado, tus ojos han cautivado mi alma, si tu espíritu se lo ha llevado ella, tu ahora tienes el mío en tu cuerpo, vive con el, que mi espíritu y mi amor vivan en ti, déjalos florecer, estoy segura que nacerá un gran prodigio, eres una promesa, eres buena Natsuki

Los ojos de Natsuki denotaron sorpresa pero en un segundo volvieron a la normalidad y regalándole una sincera sonrisa hablo otra vez.

-Juliet…como es de indomable tu corazón, no lo podría hacer entrar en razón ni aunque la tuviera, que vigoroso, debe ser muy suave y puro, guárdalo como un tesoro. A pesar de lo que me pasa siento una pequeña luz, una pequeña felicidad, me siento honrada que de entre todas las personas que caminan en este mundo me hayas escogido a mi como una fuente de amor infinita, aunque mi corazón esta destruido siento que reúnes las partes y las untas en ese pozo al que llamas amor, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, solo te pido que cuides de mi, No soy nada…Mai…ella…ella era mi todo.

***

-¿Juliet-chan? – pregunto Natsuki mientras zamarreaba suavemente el brazo de la mujer

Juliet Nao Zhang se había sumergido en sus recuerdos, solo la voz de quien tanto amó podría devolverla a la realidad.

-Natsuki… - respondió mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios

-Hyori…Hyori Kruger, ¡mou! ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

-yo…yo… - aunque sus ojos no fueran verdes, su corazón latía violentamente por ella

-ahh ¡que desgracia!, llamare a Sergeycito, I need a tea

-¡YA! – Dijo Juliet completamente despierta - ¡No me trates como idiota!, entiendo perfectamente la situación, es más…- hizo una pausa para ponerse de pie – tengo noticias perturbadoras

-¿de que hablas? – pregunto Natsuki

Juliet le miró fijamente, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse a si misma, aun asi mantuvo la mirada dispuesta a indagar más en su alma.

-te lo contare cuando almorcemos – sonrió triunfante

-¡no cuéntamelo ahora! – dijo Natsuki mientras azotaba con humor su palma contra la mesa

-quisiera saber quién es el descerebrado que te enseña Inglés, en fin, - Juliet aclaró su garganta – Fujino está viva

Juliet Nao Zhang cerró sus ojos, sabía que al revelar la gran verdad Natsuki tendría que desarmar en algo su postura, quedando lo suficientemente indefensa como para obligarla a venderle el 70% y de paso enamorarla pero en ves de escuchar un sonido de desconcierto abrió sus ojos para observar como la morena se reia en sus narices.

-d-d ¡DE QUE TE RIES!

-ay Juliet Nao Zhang-chan, ya deja la prensada, estas matando tus neuronas

-¿prensada? – musitó antes de estallar

-si, ya déjala, te pone a alucinar fufufu

-¿INSINUAS QUE ME DROGO? – Shizuru lloraba de la risa, Natsuki podía escucharla

-como va a estar viva Fujino-san, si yo estuve en su velorio, es más ni me lo recuerdes, que tristeza…

El rostro de Natsuki se veía sombrio, miró la mesa un momento para volver su vista hacia Juliet.

-es una lástima que haya muerto, ella era muy guapa, yo quería que fuera mi novia, antes de viajar me entregó los papeles, me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver…pero no fue asi

-¡esta viva te estoy diciendo! Esta viva y probablemente te estafo, ¡quizás hasta tu contrato sea una completa farsa!

-¡Shizuru-san no haría eso!

-¡claro que si! ¡Es Yakuza! Además es…

Sus ojos delataron su sorpresa, no podía revelar mayor información sobretodo a una completa desconocida. Volvió a su postura reflexiva, Natsuki no le pidió que terminara la frase.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, cada una luchando por develar los secretos de la otra, sin duda el acto de mirarse en absoluto silencio seria constante en la relación de Juliet con Natsuki.

-lo que importa ahora es que estamos aquí y tenemos que llevarnos bien para que estos hoteles sigan surgiendo Juliet, deja el pasado atrás…

"_deja el pasado atrás_" susurró Juliet para si mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban por un leve instante, no quería asustarla, en esos pocos lapsos de minutos.

Solo los leves golpes en la puerta detuvieron el momento.

-adelante – dijo Juliet sin animos

-permiso

-wow – susurró Natsuki, susurro que fue escuchado por Juliet y por su rostro se notaba que no le agrado en lo absoluto

Sara Gallagher era una mujer elegante, sin proponérselo sacaba suspiros de las mujeres más codiciadas pero para Natsuki no era más que una enemiga de su esposa, sin duda la chica pertenecía al clan de las Otomes, su anillo y su único aro delataban su posición, era seguro, la rubia había venido única y exclusivamente a conocer a la nueva accionista y de paso presionar a Juliet para que se una al clan.

-Gallagher-san, a que debo tu sorpresiva visita – dijo Juliet tratando de sonar tranquila

-jaja, Juliet Zhang, buenos días, he venido a verte para que conversemos de negocios pero veo que estas muy pero muy ocupada

Sara Gallagher no oculto su mirada llena de deseo hacia Natsuki, la morena le regalo una suave sonrisa, no podría hacer más no quería que Juliet se sintiera insegura.

-ahh pero Juliet-san, no me has presentado a esta hermosa chica, supongo que ella es la nueva accionista ¿verdad? – dijo Sara Gallagher mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Natsuki

-ehm si – dijo de forma pesarosa – ella es Kruger Hyori-san, Kruger-san ella es Sara Gallagher una accionista en otros negocios que tengo

Natsuki se apresuró en tomar su mano y regalarle una estudiada media sonrisa

-un placer – dijo la morena

-el placer es todo mio – respondió Gallagher mientras se sacaba su gorro

-YA YA YA – interrumpió Juliet – ahora que te la presente, ¿podemos hablar después?

No llevaban ni una hora juntas y ¿ya había alguien que quisiera separarlas?, Juliet no lo toleraría.

Sintiendo que esta era su segunda ves para hacer las cosas bien, estaba completamente segura que no desaprovecharía este enlace del destino.

-bueno, adiós Hyori-chan

-¡goodnight! – dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo

-¿AH?

-ya anda vamos! – respondió Juliet mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia afuera – uff pensé que no se iria nunca

-por fin solas

Ante las palabras mágicas, Juliet se sonrojó Natsuki que sonreía levemente se levanto de su silla para acercarse aun mas a Juliet.

-Juliet…porque luces tan molesta – dijo en un susurro, sin darse cuenta sus manos acariciaban la mejilla de Zhang – eres demasiado linda como para enojarte tan seguido, ya…ya no te estreses más, ahora yo estoy contigo y juntas llevaremos esta cadena de mejor forma, no me gusta que una chica tan joven y bonita como tu este asi de enojada por cosas que se pueden solucionar…

-Hyo… - Natsuki estaba muy cerca

-shh…

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca...demasiado cerca

-Juliet, que harias si te besara - pregunto Natsuki a punto de cerrar sus ojos

-hazlo y veras... – respondió al sentir la respiración de Natsuki en su rostro

---

-wow que rápida es tu esposa Shiz...Shizuru ¡Shizuru!

Suzushiro Haruka miró hacia todos lados pero solo encontró la puerta de la van abierta, lo único que pudo pensar fue en quien salió por esa puerta: Shizuru o Kiyohime

--

Habiendo visto a Natsuki con sus ojos cerrados Juliet Nao Zhang hizo lo mismo mientras se acercaba aun más, sus mejillas sonrojadas violentamente no le dejaban calcular con paciencia.

-disculpa…he pronunciado mal una letra

Juliet Nao Zhang abrió sus ojos con sorpresa…Natsuki la miraba profundamente

-qu-qu…-

-que harias si te VE Sarah… - pronuncio con una nítida sonrisa burlona – porfavor, gírate un momento

Juliet hizo lo que Natsuki le pidió y se encontró con la pequeña figura tratando de esconderse en la puerta.

-¡TÚ!

-de acuerdo, mi presencia no es grata, me voy…

-VOY A…

-ya Juliet-chan, ven aquí, tengo que comentarte algo

-cerraré con llave – aun no descifraba si Natsuki le había hecho una broma o tuvo que cambiar la frase por la presencia de tan inoportuna mujer

-haces bien – respondió la morena – ahora tengo que salir, pero porfavor juntémonos a almorzar, mientras tanto que nuestros abogados se arreglen, realmente no tengo cabeza para esas cosas, no ahora.

Ciertamente aquellas palabras la desconcertaron, Natsuki se veía seria, agitada, _¿habra odiado el estar tan cerca de mi? es imposible que sea heterosexual, hace un momento dijo que quería ser novia de Fujino…¿me esta rechazando?_, Juliet mantenía ocupada su mente con esas interrogantes, Natsuki tuvo que besar su mejilla para volverla en si.

-me voy, cualquier cosa porfavor avísame a mi celular, Sergey lo tiene…adiós

-a..adios…

---

-¡¡OI regresa aquí!!

Ni los gritos apasionados de Suzushiro Haruka impidieron que Fujino Shizuru se lanzara a buscar la cabeza de Juliet Nao Zhang.

Como una autentica leona subió los peldaños con agilidad y ensimismada en su deseo por derribarla por completo, estaba dispuesta a facilitarle las cosas a su mujer, en su cabeza solo rondaba la _"practica"_ idea de colocar su revólver en la sien de la pelirroja, tener semejante presión cerca de tu cerebro sería suficiente para que la tipa firmara sin dudarlo un segundo, un alma desgraciada como la de Zhang valoraría lo más preciado que posee, es decir, su propia vida.

Pensando en eso estaba cuando Natsuki la divisó por la ventana que tenían las puertas de salida de emergencia, rápidamente abrió la puerta y de un solo jalón se llevó a Shizuru devuelta al estacionamiento.

-¿cariño que esta pasando?, ¿no habíamos quedado en que esperarías en la van? Te imaginas si te ve Juliet aca, uff menos mal que te descubrí, venga vamos…

Para Shizuru, Natsuki parecía un príncipe, si hubiera sido Kumicho o Lena, probablemente se habría ganado una buena bofetada. Natsuki nunca haría eso con ella, la amaba demasiado y la comprendía lo suficientemente bien como para ser empática con ella y entender hasta sus celos más injustificados.

-vas a tener que hacerte la idea, tengo planeado besarla hoy, entre más rápido la haga mi novia, más rápido tendré acceso a su hogar y a sus verdaderas intenciones con estos hoteles.

Natsuki se detuvo y soltó su mano para enfrentarla.

-no intervengas más porfavor, esta es mi misión y lo hago por las dos, asi que porfavor Shizuru, ¿respetame si?

-Natsuki yo…

-solo dime que no vas a intervenir nuevamente, sabes que te entiendo perfectamente, pero esto para mi es un mero tramite, esa chica no se porque pero estoy segura que ella esta enamorada de mi y no es algo repentino, aun asi no logro recordarla.

-no te enamores de ella, ni te acuestes con ella, ¿es mucho pedir?

-puedes irte en paz Shizuru, yo estoy marcada en vida, no podría entregarme a nadie más, tu eres la única mujer en mi vida, te amo solo a ti, asi que todo de mi te pertenece, es por eso que yo también te pido que me ames mucho más que ayer…porfavor ámame mucho más aunque no estemos juntas todos los días, porque ciertamente te amo mucho más cada segundo que pasa.

Shizuru la abrazo con fuerzas, le dio un beso y volvió a la van en absoluto silencio.

-sabia que esto iba a pasar…pero esta bien, eso me hace feliz, Shizu realmente me ama…¿verdad Haruka?

Suzushiro Haruka estaba roja de la furia. Desde que subió su rango en la policía, cada minuto perdia más su estado físico.

-solo…no…me…hagan correr, ten…piedad…Natsuki – respondió jadeando y a punto de exhalar su ultimo suspiro

-Haruka…

-¿eh?

-solo corriste como 20 segundos y subiste 10 escalones, sempai, creo que estas viejita jaja! Pobre alma en desgracia jajaja

-¡CALLA CUERPO DE GUITARRA!

-¡EHH!

-¡silencio! Haruka-chan vuelve a la van – Kikukawa Yukino odiaba la indisciplina – que parte de "estamos en un operativo" no entienden

-lo siento Yukino-chan

Kikukawa Yukino asintió y emprendió la retirada, todavía necesitaba saber la ubicación de la intrusa del clan de las Otomes.

--

-Kumicho-sama, vamos, deme un descanso, lo he pillado…se que me tiene secuestrada aquí para que no vaya a molestar a Shizuru, ya lo he pillado, solo quiero ayudar…

Lena Searrs bostezaba con energía, su cuerpo lentamente se adormecía del aburrimiento. Kumicho-sama que descubrió sus intenciones antes de pisar el suelo de Fuuka optó por regalarle un momento de intimidad a Shizuru por haber despertado a Kiyohime en su cuerpo y la única forma de hacerlo efecto seria encerrando a Lena en el edificio de la Yakuza del sur, aquel imponente edificio negro que quedaba a escasas 6 cuadras del Hotel.

-la razón por la que estás aquí es para que reflexiones Lena, debes meditar y descubrir porque Duran no ha despertado en tu cuerpo, tiene que haber una razón de peso, solo si la descubres te dejare ir

-¡no lo se! Si lo supiera ya lo habría puesto en marcha, Kumicho-sama, usted sabe que yo más que nadie cumplo las reglas y reúno los requisitos para ser Duran y…

-quizas ahí está el error – dijo Kumicho mientras tomaba su menton

-¿qué dice?

-Duran es, tú eres Lena, tú solo eres la portadora del cuerpo

-yo amo a Shizuru, que acaso ese no es un requisito infalible

-de por si lo es, pero piensa porque Shizuru amando a otra mujer pudo despertar a Kiyohime con la minima ayuda y no solo eso, sino que es capaz de dominar a Kiyohime a tal punto que no le deja obrar a diestra y siniestra

-no lo se…solo soy la portadora verdad? A mí no se me enseño más que amar a Kiyohime y serle fiel por la eternidad…

-ciertamente tienes razón, pero te dejo aquí porque tu y yo tenemos mucho que meditar…Porque Shizuru despertó a Kiyohime sin amarte…

Kumicho-sama estaba confundido

-quizas debería estudiar la historia, como yo soy ignorante en todo ámbito y solo se me enseñó y adiestró en cuanto a sentimientos, usted que es el encargado debería saber sin dudar que es lo que esta pasando conmigo y con Shizuru.

Aquel comentario hizo ruido en su mente, Kumicho se paró dispuesto a ir por aquel libro

-vaya…ya le dije…lo he pillado, me quedo aquí, es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora

-volveré…

--

Por más que revolvió sus cabellos no podía encontrar una respuesta frente a tal apasionado sentimiento, lo único que le quedaba era suspirar.

-¿Nao-chan? – Masashi Takeda irrumpió en sus pensamientos para traerla a la realidad

-Takeda-kun, arregla las cosas con Wang-san, yo voy a mi oficina…

-¿estas segura? – estaba asustado, la pelirroja se veía cansada

-si, después me cuentas como te fue

Solo tuvo que dar un par de pasos para llegar a su oficina. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse nuevamente con la silueta de Sarah Gallagher que limpiaba minusiosamente su mágnum de 9 mm.

-Juliet Nao Zhang, tu sabes que a mí no me gusta que saquen de un lugar cuando estoy a gusto y menos de esa forma…

Sarah Gallagher se levanto y dándole la espalda continuo:

-ese bombom perfectamente puede estar encubriendo a alguien, puede ser un palo blanco, lo sabes

-es una posibilidad que no he descartado – respondió Juliet tratando de sonar segura

-la has descartado desde que la viste entrar al salón de juntas

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Juliet podía percibir que estaba en problemas pero no escaparía de su destino, no se movió ni un centímetro, por Natsuki daría su vida incluso si resultara ser cierto lo del palo blanco. Aunque fuera psicológicamente diferente y aunque sus ojos no fueran verdes la defendería por aquel amor que sintió hace un par de años, amor que ahora parecía recibir una segunda oportunidad.

Sarah Gallagher se volteo y sin previo aviso apunto al rostro de Juliet. La pelirroja se mostraba inalterable, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y no perder la cordura. Estuvo asi por un lapso corto que por su cabeza se sintió como si fueran años, solo cuando escucho como la rubia descargaba su arma botando las balas al suelo, la espalda de Juliet Nao Zhang pudo descansar.

-voy a confiar en ti Zhang, si ese bombom resulta ser un palo blanco no solo la matare a ella, también te matare a ti y a toda tu descendencia.

-no te preocupes, no tengo hermanos ni nada, soy la ultima Zhang con vida.

Sarah Gallagher no ocultó su sorpresa ante la respuesta de Juliet. Ella como buena investigadora y saiko komon (consejero mayor) sabia perfectamente la situación.

-en ese caso…supongo que es positivo para ti, por fin dejaras de sufrir… - dijo en un susurro

--

Las horas pasaban lentamente en aquel edificio negro. Mientras Lena reflexionaba y gritaba a los cuatro vientos el nombre del Dios que debía reencarnar en ella, Kumicho-sama releía el único trozo de la leyenda que por herencia le fue entregado, era lo único que tenia, el único vestigio que quedaba sobre la vida de Kiyohime.

"_y el monje besó su mano y cerrando sus ojos recitó:_

_Irremediablemente amada mía, la luz y las tinieblas conspiran en nuestra contra_

_Kiyohime, el karma nos encontrará. La única forma de poseerte seria renacer_

_Unidas nuestras almas tú llenándome con tu luz y escondiéndome en la oscuridad_

_Scala Naturae, maldición de la humanidad_

_Tinieblas me esperan por tu causa mas no tengo miedo, donde fuera que vayas yo iré contigo_

_Aun si tengo que desafiar a los dioses, como un lobo aullare tu nombre_

_No habrá ángel ni Dios que pueda contra mí. Iré donde tu vayas."_

_-"No habrá ángel ni Dios que pueda contra mí. Iré donde tu vayas"_ mierda…

Por más que pensaba Kumicho-sama no podía hacerse una idea

--

-¡ya vine!

Natsuki se escabulló en la oficina de Juliet Nao Zhang para sorprenderla pero solo encontró a la pelirroja en posición reflexiva y muy lejos de haberla escuchado entrar.

La morena aclaró su garganta esperando revivirla mas no lo consiguió. Lentamente se acerco a su rostro y besó su mejilla ligeramente acto que remeció el corazón de Zhang.

-vaya, parece que la única forma para que me prestes atención será llenarte de besitos – musito Natsuki mientras dejaba salir una fresca risita

-y-yo discul…pa – el rostro de Juliet era dominado por un rubor violento

-no tienes que disculparte Juliet

-graci…

Juliet no pudo terminar, el olor a ramen provoco un leve ardor en su estomago. Tantas ansias tenía por conocerla que ni siquiera habría probado bocado en todo el día.

-¿trajiste ramen? – pregunto incrédula

-sip, ¿sabes? Me pareció buena idea que almorzáramos juntas aquí, ¿que te parece?

-bueno…- dijo mientras le regalaba una brillante sonrisa

-¡ehh! ¡Sonreíste! Te ves linda cuando sonries Juliet, no te olvides nunca de sonreir – Natsuki le miró profundamente esperando entrar hasta lo más profundo de su corazón

-Kruger-san yo

-Hyori – corrigió Natsuki

-Hyori, gracias…

-fufu no hay de que, bueno, antes de almorzar creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente

Natsuki se paró no sin antes despojar a Juliet de sus palillos, rodeó el escritorio y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-siento mucho haberte hecho esperar, si hubiese sabido que mi socia era asi de linda habría llegado enseguida…hay algo que quiero hacer, espero que no te traiga malos recuerdos…

El corazón de Juliet galopaba con violencia a medida que Natsuki se acercaba a su rostro. Por un momento sintió que era solo un sueño o que en cualquier momento llegaría Sarah u otra mujer a interrumpirlas, no quería sufrir, quería empujarla para evitarse un nuevo dolor pero necesitaba tanto besarla, anhelaba tanto besar esos labios que se veian tan conocidos. Pensaba eso hasta que su sueño se cumplió, los suaves y calidos labios de Natsuki estaban sobre los suyos, cerró sus ojos y dio rienda suelta a su corazón entregándose en cuerpo y alma a aquella caricia que Natsuki le daba.

Natsuki abrazaba suavemente los labios de Juliet, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la morena al sentir que ya la había besado antes, su incertidumbre la mataba pero decidió olvidarlo y dar un buen espectáculo a la mujer a la que estaba besando.

-disculpame Juliet, no debi…

-no te disculpes…

Se miraron una vez más, Natsuki descubrió el amor que albergaba Juliet en su corazón.

-Si esto es un sueño…quiero vivirlo hasta que despierte – dijo Juliet al borde del llanto

-no estás soñando Juliet, esta es la realidad.

Juliet no pudo más y volvió a comenzar una cadena de besos que duró hasta que el ramen se enfrió.

--

-¿como te sientes?

Preguntó Shizuru mientras le entregaba una bandeja llena de comida. Los ojos de Lena brillaban más de lo normal, por fin solas y sin nadie que las molestara.

-estoy bien, muchas gracias por la comida – respondió con una gran sonrisa, transmitiéndole la felicidad a Shizuru

-fufu, ¿porque tan feliz? – dijo mientras tomaba una silla para sentarse junto a ella

-porque viniste a dejarme comida, no fue ninguno de tus empleados, viniste tu y eso me hace feliz aunque sea una tontera…

-es una tontera Lena-chan

-para mi es algo maravilloso, Shizuru…

Lena aprovechó la soledad del lugar para tomar las manos de Shizuru que extrañamente no opuso resistencia alguna.

-incluso si no me hubiesen enseñado a amarte yo te hubiese amado de igual forma, porque no quieres entenderlo Shizuru, yo estoy destinada a amarte, que más quisiera yo que despertar a Duran en mi, pero como puedo hacerlo si Duran se alimenta de amor, vive del amor, como puedo hacer que despierte si mi amor no es correspondido…

Las palabras de Lena golpearon su alma quebrantando su propia voluntad. Lena no tenia la culpa, era ella la pecadora que se enamoró de otra mujer, debía ayudarla aunque eso significara sacrificar parte de su felicidad.

-Lena, espero que esto sirva de algo, solo tengo una pregunta pero quiero que respondas con la verdad

-dime…

-¿tu me amas?

Aquella pregunta lleno de alegría a Lena Searrs, a pesar de que Shizuru no le prometia nada, el solo hecho de preguntar por sus sentimientos le daba una pequeña luz de esperanza.

-te amo, sabes que te amo Shizuru, siempre te he amado y creo…no, estoy segura que siempre te voy a amar, no importa que no sientas nada por mi, yo te seguire amando.

Esas palabras llenaron su corazón, ese amor tan fiel y sincero que Lena sentía por ella le provoco ternura y un deseo enorme por corresponderle.

-cierra los ojos…

Lena le obedeció sin decir nada, entonces Shizuru la besó.

--

-jejeje, fue pan comido, creo que ha sido un día redondo y eso que aun no termina

Natsuki estaba en el asiento trasero, Sergey conducía hacia la mansión, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿le avisaste a Shizuru de que iras a la casa?

-si, ya le dije que lo mejor seria que se mudara con nosotros, ahora ella no puede estar en los hoteles

-si lo piensas un poco ¿no te sientes con poder? – el moreno la miró por el espejo retrovisor

-¿a que te refieres?

-¡vamos Natsuki! Tienes el 30% de los hoteles y ahora te encargaron quedarte con lo que falta y cuando lo cumplas tu tendras los papeles que corresponden al 100%

-¡jajaja! Crei que se te había eliminado las malas costumbres primo, lo que estoy haciendo lo hago por mi mujer, tenemos suficiente dinero como para no volver a trabajar nunca más, no necesito estafarla, la amo demasiado como para irme con el dinero

-ay Natsuki, el amor no es para siempre – dijo Sergey con fiereza

-voy a hacer que te comas tus palabras con mayonesa pendejo – respondió Natsuki asintiendo ante sus propias palabras.

-bueno bueno…solo espero que cuñada-san llegue temprano

-yo también espero eso, porque voy a cocinar algo rico

-¿de verdad? – dijo Sergey haciéndose el asustado

-JA-JA-JA otro graciocito más, ¡claro que voy a cocinar algo rico! ¿Crees que voy a envenenar a mi mujer?

-uff, que andas gruñona jajaja, ojala llegue rápido cuñada-san para que se te pase lo pesadilla

-jajaja perdón

--

-es una linda mansión, pero ¿realmente tengo que quedarme aquí?

Aun sentada en el asiento trasero, Kiyohime inspeccionaba los ojos de Kumicho-sama esperando una respuesta negativa, estaba cansada y algo sudada y el no saber el porqué la ponía de mal humor.

-esta es la mansión de tu esposa Kiyohime, osea, de Shizuru Viola, he enviado todas sus cosas, es un lugar comodo y todo fue amoblado de manera que se sienta a gusto

-¿supongo que dormiremos en habitaciones separadas verdad? No quiero tener ningún contacto con una mujer desconocida y mucho menos sabiendo que fue "esta mujer" la que le quito el puesto a Duran

-si, ya envie a unos sirvientes para que acomodaran sus cosas en otra habitación, claro que usted tendrá que escoger la mejor excusa para salir victoriosa, vera, Natsuki es una chica muy de piel, por lo que he visto le gusta mucho tener un contacto cercano con Shizuru.

Sin darse cuenta Kumicho se sonrojó violentamente, Kiyohime que había captado completamente lo que Kumicho había señalado entre líneas sonrió.

-asi que es una pecadora peligrosa…fufu, pero yo soy una Diosa, si quiere poseerme sin yo estar de acuerdo perfectamente puedo destruirla, asi que no te preocupes, has hecho un buen trabajo.

-gracias Kiyohime-sama – dijo Kumicho mientras inclinaba su cabeza

A pesar de que Kiyohime había llegado horas atrás, se negó a entrar antes que Natsuki, quería dar una vuelta por los alrededores y solo cuando se le aviso que la dueña de casa ya había regresado, entro nuevamente al auto para retocarse el maquillaje y salió graciosamente dispuesta a tocar el timbre como un humano corriente.

La diosa tenía deseos de conocer a aquella mujer, tenía planeado hacerle la vida imposible y asesinarla antes del amanecer pero la vio correr, vio como en su rostro estaba iluminado, escuchó como aquella figura relativamente lejana gritaba su nombre con amor. De la puerta de la casa hasta la reja eran varios metros pero no le importo, Natsuki corría feliz y Kiyohime sentía como su corazón latía con fuerzas, quería romper la reja para llegar a sus brazos. No sabía porque pero esa escena se le hacía muy conocida, como si la hubiese vivido muchísimos años atrás.

-¡amor, llegaste! Te estaba esperando mi amor – decía Natsuki mientras habría la reja

-…

Al ver su inactividad Natsuki se abrazó a ella y le robo un beso, solo así Shizuru pudo reaccionar. Ese beso apasionado le produjo un golpe de energía, sin duda la mujer de la poseedora de su cuerpo era sensual y cariñosa.

-amor – pronuncio la morena en un susurro, Kiyohime miró sus ojos y la sorpresa lleno su rostro – ¿pasa algo amor?

"_Natsuki mi amor"_

Era lo que escuchaba Kiyohime en su cerebro, era Shizuru quien pedía volver a controlar su cuerpo.

-¡¡AAAHH!!

Kiyohime se arrodilló mientras tapaba sus oídos y movía su cabeza en negación, Natsuki se abrazó a ella, Kumicho le había dejado una nota señalándole esa simple instrucción cuando estas cosas pasaran, pero Kiyohime estaba lejos de perder esta pelea, no después de haber sentido algo en su corazón, esa corriente del pasado que le gritaba que debía amar a la persona a quien ella quisiera, un pensamiento libertario del cual no estaba permitida a sentir.

-I…IK…

-shh, ya no digas nada porfavor, te llevare a la habitación

Natsuki no dudo un segundo y la tomó en brazos, Kiyohime sorprendida la miró solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa segura de la morena.

Sergey se ofreció a ayudar mas fue rechazado porque Natsuki tenia fuerza suficiente como para llevar a su mujer a su habitación, la recostó suavemente en la cama y besó su frente con amor.

-Nat-suki, siento mucho lo que paso…

-shh, tranquilita, descansa en mi Shizuru, porque mi mayor felicidad es tenerte entre mis brazos

Cuanta bondad había en el corazón de Natsuki que Kiyohime se sorprendía más y más.

-cómo es posible que cada vez que abres tu boca solo salgan versos nuevos…

-porque tu inspiras mi espíritu, le das luz a esta alma apagada, le das agua a este corazón sediento…eres tu mi amor…

Kiyohime no entendía el porqué de su indecisión. Sin darse cuenta anhelaba sus besos, sus abrazos sin ni siquiera conocerlos los extrañaba…o quizás.

-no… - murmuró Kiyohime, Natsuki la observó extrañada

-¿no que bebe?

-nada, solo pensaba…

-¿pensabas en mi?

-claro, pensaba en… -

Como una verdadera serpiente Kiyohime lentamente se subió encima de Natsuki, besó su abdomen dispuesta a seducir a la mujer de quien era su reencarnación. Los verdes ojos de Natsuki se veían incrédulos, podía sentir un aura diferente, sentía fuego, pasión en cada beso que Kiyohime le daba.

-pero estas débil mi amor, no te quiero cansar más de lo que estas

-quiero que me canses más, quiero fundirme contigo Natsuki…

-Shi…Shizu…-

No pudo terminar de decir su nombre, su cuerpo anhelaba esas curvas, tomó su rostro y la besó como nunca antes, asi como había desnudado su alma Natsuki desnudo su cuerpo, con una habilidad divina que Kiyohime supo apreciar. La morena creo nuevas melodías dentro de ella, los gritos de la diosa llenaban el corazón de Natsuki, como amaba escucharla gemir en su oído, ni siquiera el dolor que Kiyohime le provocaba al arañar su espalda le haría renunciar a la entrega total de todo su ser.

Decir que fueron una por un instante seria poco, pues sus almas se fusionaron al compas de sus propios corazones ardientes y deseosos de amar sin preocupaciones.

A pesar de haberse dado cuenta de la diferencia, la degustación de placer era tanta que Natsuki no pudo descifrar que fue Kiyohime quien la amó esa noche.

--

El día llegó y Natsuki descubrió que estaba sola en su habitación, a su lado había una nota que leyó rápidamente:

"_porque nuestro amor derribara todas las adversidades, te amo"_

-vistete, tengo que hablar contigo principito

-¡¡¡AHH!!!

Kumicho-sama se volteó a pesar de que Natsuki estaba bien cubierta.

-te espero abajo, no hay nadie

-bien…

Ya vestida, Natsuki solo recibió la fría pose de Kumicho quien le daba la espalda nuevamente.

-¿sabes principito? el amor lo pudre todo

Natsuki se sorprendió, mas no perdería este debate, no después de haber llegado al cielo de la mano de la mujer que amaba.

-el amor lo es todo, revive a los seres humanos, sana el alma, hay que amar para vivir

-no entiendes nada ¿verdad principito? ¿Tu crees que yo hago negocios por amor?

-partamos por la base de que amas el dinero…- dijo la morena mientras sonreía

-hay algo que tienes que aprender chica, algo básico que ha existido desde la edad media y mucho tiempo antes

-soy toda oídos, seguro debe ser una de tus tantas frases sacadas de algún libro que utilizare para prender el fuego en un asado

-no juegues Natsuki, no juegues con la scala naturae porque te vas a arrepentir, hay cosas que están hechas y destinadas a ser de una forma, el destino no puede torcerse, la scala naturae quieran o no es perfecta

-¿que es la scala naturae? Suena como un nombre de cereal integral de dudosa procedencia

-todo ente tiene un orden jerárquico sagrado, todo tiene su lugar perfecto de ser, ni cuenta te has dado y ya has alterado el orden divino al casarte con Shizuru

-todavía no entiendo cual es el puto problema en que Shizuru este enamorada de mi

-¡que Kiyohime es una diosa! ¡rayos¡ no te das cuenta, los dioses no pueden casarse con humanos, porque los dioses están sobre ellos ¡no se puede!

-¡no me case con Kiyohime, me case con Shizuru!

-¡da igual! Ella es la reencarnación de Kiyohime lo que la convierte en una diosa quieras o no tarde o temprano su mente con la de Kiyohime se unirán y serán una sola persona y por consiguiente una diosa.

-arg…no es mi culpa

-claro que!...ohh…

Kumicho se quedo mudo…

-no puede ser…

Le miro con sus ojos desorbitados

-i…ku

-¿ah? ¡Que dices viejo!

Su cuerpo se tensó de golpe, por un momento se sintió atrapado en su cuerpo, como si de la nada todos sus recuerdos aparecieron, aquel "pequeño detalle" como solia decir mientras meditaba.

-como he sido tan ciego

Se dijo a si mismo ignorando a quien estaba frente a ella. Su rostro comenzaba a sudar, rápidamente hizo un flashback de todo lo que había pasado en este ultimo tiempo. Natsuki le miraba con preocupación pero supo respetar sus silencios.

Estaba palido, cada recuerdo era como un golpe en su sien, del cielo al infierno, el solo hecho de sentirse como una pieza inutil en un juego de ajedrez que ya estaba ganado le provocaba un sentimiento de frustración extrema.

Que ingenuo había sido, quien lo hubiese imaginado, el solo hecho de ver como el destino de las personas no puede ser torcido por más esfuerzo que haya le provocaba temor pero a la vez desconcierto.

-como es posible…cuando todo es perfecto, como es posible que esas cosas pasen – lanzó al aire, Natsuki solo le miraba – he tratado de que esta vez las cosas salgan bien pero siempre pasa lo mismo, porque…porque me utilizan así, porque soy una marioneta más en este show, ¿de que ha servido todo mi trabajo si el destino es que nada de eso se concrete por mucho que trate de cambiarlo?, porque…

-que estás hablando viejo – finalmente Natsuki intervino en su retrospectiva

-nada principito, nada…nadie tiene la culpa, ni tú, ni Shizuru, ni Lena, ni yo, somos todos juguetes del destino

-ahh no te cansas con molestarme, ¿ahora le copias a Shakespeare?

-toma en serio mis palabras…ahora porfavor dejame solo, necesito pensar, no me quedare como una estatua viendo como el destino juega con todos.

-bueno, te dejo pero no te vuelvas loco tanto pensar,

Natsuki le miró una ves más luego desvió su mirada hacia el patio y su corazón se lleno de alegría, podía ver como una melena castaña se movia con la leve brisa del viento, Shizuru estaba de pie admirando la belleza de las flores.

Sin dudarlo abrió la puerta del patio, Natsuki decidió sorprenderla abrazándola por detrás

-que rico huele señorita, podría estar toda mi vida inspirando el aroma que usted deja en el ambiente, es una mezcla de rosas regadas con lágrimas de alegría, rocío matinal de un día victorioso, es como un puñado de estrellas, ahh – inspiro nuevamente – podría morir aquí mismo pero necesito besarla, necesito sentir sus labios de seda. Por favor no juegue más con mi agonía, voltee su cuerpo de porcelana, déjeme recorrer su rostro con mis labios, déjeme cerrar mis ojos y con mis labios aprender cada detalle de su rostro, como un ciego queriendo conocer a quien le señala el camino de la felicidad.

-mi amor…

-quiero ser ciega para besar su rostro todo el dia, para que no se separe de mi en ningún momento, quiero quitarme los ojos para solo sentirla en cualquier lugar…te amo

-podre morir, podrán separarme de ti pero la fuerza que me hace levantarme es mi amor, nuestro amor, porque todo lo mío es tuyo desde que miraste por primera ves…

-ya para de dorar la píldora a Shizuru – Kumicho bostezaba falsamente esperando cambiar la atmosfera de romanticismo

-que onda viejo – y lo consiguió

-que rápido se puede romper la burbuja de poesía que construyes para que Shizuru se enamore cada día más de ti y para borrar a Lena Searrs de su memoria, me equivoco?

Natsuki le observo con cierto recelo, aun así le entrego una sonrisa de premio por haber acertado en un punto

-ja, esa persona no es competencia para mi, yo se lo que tengo, además soy libre de expresar mis sentimientos de la forma que mejor me parezca y si mi esposa lo disfruta ¿porque habría yo de negarle tal placer? Si yo tengo su beneplácito para recitarle todo lo que salga de mi corazón

-¿Kumicho-sama se le ofrece algo? – interrumpió Shizuru con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios

-necesito discutir unos temas contigo, es de suma urgencia

-bien, ¿Natsuki nos esperas aquí?

-deacuerdo…

Dicho esto ambos salieron con destino desconocido, Natsuki aprovecho para recordar brevemente lo que había pasado ayer pero las palabras de Kumicho no le dejaban en paz.

-Ik, dijo Shizuru ayer, Iku dijo Kumicho hoy, cada ves que lo pronuncian se sorprenden…quien mierda será Ik y Iku

Continuará…


	5. punto muerto

_Hola :D!! espero k esten muy bien! antes k nada muchisimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad k me dan muchos animos para continuar :D espero k mis respuestas hayan llenado sus expectativas :)_

_bueno quiero comentarles si la inspiracion sigue asi de divina, voy a actualizar seguido, ¿la razon? sali de vacaciones!!!! :D!!! asi k podre lanzarme a escribir sin tener miedo de k tengo k hacer un trabajo o algo asi xD_

_Bueno con respecto a esta historia dejenme decirles k **el final se acerca** y me da algo de pena pk me he encariñado mucho con esta historia, aunque siento k da para mucho mas (una precuela?) pero bueno, cuando sea el final les dejare a ustedes esa decision. Este año me di cuenta k de verdad escribir me hace bien y me gusta mucho._

_eso, cuidence mucho, dejen sus reviews ^^ con gusto los respondere a la brevedad_

_nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D _

_pd: tengo algunas cositas k mostrar, ¿les gustaria leer algo navideño? xD  
_

* * *

**V.- Punto muerto**

.

.

.

"_¿Que pasa con la persona que esta a tu lado? ¿te hizo llorar?_

_Cariño. ¿Aún puedes verme?. ¿Te olvidaste de mí?_

_Estoy preocupada. Siento ansiedad porque no me dejas acercarme y intentar arreglar algo_

_Pasé largas noches sola_

_Intentando borrar tu recuerdo una y mil veces"_

--

Aquella noche fue una de las más reveladoras para la vida de Juliet Nao Zhang.

Acostada en la hierba junto a la mujer que amaba miraban las constelaciones esperando alguna oportunidad para la inspiración.

-ahh – suspiró pesarosa Natsuki - mi corazón está contento pero eso no significa que este lleno de vida, siento que me apago a pesar de todo el amor que recibo de tus labios, ¿será que estoy condenada a sufrir?

Juliet volteo su rostro y la miró con devota ternura.

-estas condenada, pero a ser amada, estas atrapada en las redes del amor, de la vida de ensueño, del eterno manantial de sabiduría en las artes de seducir a los corazones más puros y esquivos que alguna vez Dios haya creado…

Natsuki dejó de mirar el cielo para regalarle una tímida sonrisa.

-¿tú crees que yo podría arrebatarle un corazón al mismo Dios?

-quizas no te has dado cuenta…pero ya lo has hecho

La morena no espero un segundo más para unir sus labios con los de Juliet. La besó dulcemente pero su sinceridad fue aun más fuerte y Natsuki no pudo contener el dolor que embargaba su corazón. Puso ante las constelaciones sus lágrimas. Juliet se detuvo.

-Natsuki, que pasa…

-lo siento Juliet, lo siento, te encadenaste al sufrimiento por mi causa…perdóname

Los verdes ojos de Juliet se cerraron esperando lo peor, Natsuki se abrazó a ella llorando en su hombro desconsoladamente, finalmente su secreto había sido descubierto por la morena, aquel secreto que ha existido desde hace siglos.

--

El olor del café recién preparado despertó su cuerpo. Inmediatamente llevó sus dedos a sus labios…Juliet volvió al presente, la había besado, había besado a Hyori Kruger, aquella mujer que se parecía tanto a la mujer que amó y que aun sigue amando a pesar del tiempo.

No tenía intención de levantarse pero el solo pensar que se encontraría con Hyori en el hotel la llenaba de fuerzas y su cuerpo renacía.

-no importa que no seas ella, si mi corazón te ama porque habría de cegarlo por la espera de mi príncipe esquivo. ¿sera posible amar a dos personas a la ves? Con mayor razón los dioses deben aborrecerme.

Dió un suspiro y se coloco sus audífonos dispuesta a recordar la primera ves que su corazón vibro de amor por alguien.

--

-¿Sergey donde estas?

Natsuki lo llamó al celular aprovechando que Kumicho se había llevado a su esposa.

-voy camino a los hoteles, ¿tu donde estas? – pregunto Sergey algo extrañado

-estoy en la casa, necesito hablar contigo, ¿podemos juntarnos en el bar ahora?, de verdad que necesito hablar contigo – dijo Natsuki mientras buscaba mayonesa en el refrigerador

-de acuerdo, voy para alla

--

Kumicho-sama tomó asiento en el estudio de Natsuki, aquel mítico lugar donde la morena con su primo planearon quedarse con los hoteles. Shizuru acariciaba las figuras de perros que estaban en el escritorio, no dudo ni un segundo en reconocer que esa decoración pertenecía a su esposa.

-Shizuru, ¿como te has sentido? – pregunto Kumicho con un signo de preocupación en sus ojos

-yo muy bien, pero ¿a que se refiere en especifico? – cada ves que su Oyabun se veía preocupado ella no podía evitar que su cuello se tensara

-en algún momento tu mente con la de Kiyohime se unirán y ya no habrán esos molestos ruidos en tu interior, ni ese sentimiento de estar atrapada en tu propio cuerpo, falta muy poco para que eso suceda asi que solo te pido que seas fuerte y des lo mejor de ti.

Fue en ese momento en que Shizuru recordó que despertó desnuda adivinando lo que había hecho Kiyohime por el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer.

-puedo entender que mi destino sea el ser Kiyohime, puedo entender que mi función en los Yakuzas del sur es proteger a toda la familia y colaborar con los Yakuzas del norte, puedo entender todo eso pero porfavor no me pida que no pelee por mi derecho a ser yo y mantener mi identidad, creame que es muy frustrante no saber que es lo que hice hace un momento.

Oyabun pudo entender sus sentimientos

-tienes mucha razón Shizuru, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, solo rezar para que tu alma se una a la de Kiyohime y la dualidad acabe

-¿cuando será que pasara?

-el dia que mate….

El rostro de Oyabun se veía asombrado, Shizuru pudo leer sus sentimientos con rapidez.

-¿matar a quien?

-no lo se, desde las eras mitológicas la mejor forma de acabar con un problema sería sacando del medio la razón por la cual se está enfermo.

-no insinuara que quiere matar a Natsuki ¿verdad?

-claro que no, pero por favor piensa por un segundo que las cosas serian gloriosas si ella no existiera en tu vida

-le corregiré lo que acaba de decir, ella es mi vida, por lo tanto sin ella nada de lo que soy ahora podría ser ni seguir siendo…si alguien le hace daño créame que puedo dominar a Kiyohime y hasta invocar al mismo child para que despedace el cuerpo de quien ose hacerle daño a la mujer que amo. – Shizuru se veía segura, un aura apasionada rodeaba el ambiente, Oyabun cerró sus ojos derrotado

-de acuerdo Shizuru, se que nunca amaras a Lena, pero tu tienes que ayudarla a que despierte a Duran, debes hacerlo es tu misión

-he hecho bastante pero creo que algo falta en ella – Shizuru recordó vagamente el beso que le dio – créame que le he dado todo lo que está a mi alcance

--

-que pasa Natsuki, te escuche algo agitada, ¿pasa algo?

Sergey odiaba las sorpresas, se sirvió un vaso de vodka y se lo tomó al seco.

-¿estas desconectado completamente verdad? – dijo Natsuki mientras lo inspeccionaba con sus ojos

-¿a que te refieres? – respondió algo confundido, la mirada inquisitiva de Natsuki comenzaba a incomodarlo

-que si traes algún micrófono o algo asi

-claro que no, ahora dime que pasa, ¡ya me estoy volviendo loco con la incertidumbre!

-Sergey, ¿Yukino te ha contado algo sobre Kiyohime?

-¿algo como que? – pregunto interesado

-algo como la verdadera historia de Kiyohime, no esa que están en la memoria de la gente como base cultural como leyenda, sino la verdadera historia, ¿tu sabes de que se trata?

-¿no es esa de la chica que se transforma en serpiente por el amor de un monje?

-no se, yo reprobé historia muchas veces, ¡acuérdate!

-es verdad jajaja

-¡¡Sergey!!

-de acuerdo, veamos, según lo que me acuerdo la leyenda de Kiyohime era que esta chica se enamoraba de un monje, recuerdo haberle preguntado a Yukino pero no me dio mayor información porque era solo un supuesto mito, solo dijo un par de cosas

-que mito?

-¿que no sabes?

-¡NO! – Natsuki comenzaba a perder la calma

-ya tranquila, lo que Yukino me dijo es que había un mito rondando a la historia de Kiyohime, se decía que la leyenda que se cuenta no era realmente asi, pero que pocos sabían realmente que había pasado

-y te dijo Yukino que había pasado?

-no, osea me dijo que solo los integrantes de la familia saben de la reencarnación de Kiyohime para no alarmar a Japón pero pocos saben la historia en si, lo único que ella sabe sobre la verdadera historia de Kiyohime es que ella no estaba enamorada del monje, que el monje era una especie de mensajero de un trovador o algo asi,

-mmm, con que un trovador…

Natsuki reflexionaba mas no pudo sacar ninguna conclusión que le ayudara.

-Sergey necesito pedirte otro gran favor, ¿podras hacerlo?

-sabes que siempre te ayudare Natsuki, ¿que quieres?

-necesito que investigues sobre la vida de Kiyohime pero que Yukino no se entere, yo por mi parte tratare de sacarle información a Shizuru

-pierdes tu tiempo prima – interrumpió Sergey – Shizuru no esta al tanto de la historia, Yukino me dijo que para preservar el espíritu de Kiyohime y Duran intactos no se debe revelar la historia a quienes fueron escogidos por los dioses para reencarnar. Ni cuñada-san ni Lena Searrs saben la historia solo saben que ellas son las elegidas pero de ahí a saber no manejan mucho detalle pero…

-¿pero?

Sergey se detuvo un momento, sin duda los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente eran peligrosos y sentía una corriente en su alma que le pedia que parara, por un momento sintió que aquel pensamiento pondría en peligro a su familia.

-¡habla hombre!

-no…nada

-¡dilo! – Dijo Natsuki mientras tomaba sus hombros a modo de presión – mi mujer sufre cada día por esto, ¡ten piedad de tu prima!

-que tal si hablas con la propia Kiyohime

-a que te refieres – Natsuki dudaba

-dile a Kumicho que quieres hablar con Kiyohime, o quizás si le dices a Shizuru "Kiyohime" quizás la diosa aparezca, es más, si Shizuru pudo despertar a Kiyohime existe una alta probabilidad de que tu ya hayas compartido tiempo con ella sin darte cuenta

-imposible, yo conozco a Shizuru como la palma de mi mano – respondió Natsuki con total seguridad

-apostarías las mayonesas del refri? – remató Sergey mientras arqueaba su ceja

-ayer sentí algo extraño – declaró Natsuki completamente sonrojada

-¡jajaja!

-pero yo confió en mi mujer, no creas que no he pensado en la posibilidad de que Kiyohime usurpe la personalidad de mi esposa, por favor no subestimes mi juventud, Kiyohime es una diosa y yo para ella soy una piedra de tropiezo en su deseo por renacer junto con su amado Durancillo, si Kiyohime estuviera conmigo seguro me trataría de manera muy grosera, quizás hasta me habría matado

Sergey la miró inquisitivamente, su prima tenía un buen punto. Iba a lanzar una pequeña broma pero el celular de "Hyori" sonaba insistentemente, los primos se miraron extrañados, Natsuki miró su mano descubriendo que su anillo de matrimonio no estaba.

-Juliet, buenos días

-Hy-Hyori…hola – musitó llena de vergüenza – siento llamarte, bueno yo ehm…me preguntaba si ¿irías a trabajar hoy? O prefieres que te mande un resumen…

Las manos de Juliet sudaban, Natsuki inconscientemente permitía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-iré a trabajar, estaré allí en un momento, ¿has desayunado ya? – pregunto Natsuki con una sonrisa maquillando su sonrojado rostro

-no aun no – mintió Juliet, por pasar más tiempo con ella mentiría todo lo que pudiera

-bien, traeré desayuno para las dos, nos vemos linda, adiós

-adios

Sergey le miraba divertido mas Natsuki solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa forzada, llena de desesperanza y malos presentimientos.

--

Chiyoda – Tokio

-¿are? Yukino-san, que buen sitio has escogido

A pesar de la ferviente oposición de Suzushiro Haruka, Kikukawa Yukino aceptó la cita que Sarah Gallagher le propuso.

Ambas en pleno corazón del centro caminaban con dirección hacia un discreto café escogido con anterioridad por la rubia.

-sabes perfectamente que no lo he escogido yo – respondió Yukino en todo sobrio

-lo sé, ¿a que no es divina la oportunidad que tenemos?, aquí con tanta gente…

Sarah Gallagher sonreía triunfante mas Yukino se mantenía inalterable.

-¿tanto miedo nos tienes, que necesitas un lugar lleno de gente para sentirte segura?

-no juegues Yukino, sabes perfectamente que podría matarte aquí y desvanecerme entre la gente – respondió desafiante

-otro acto de cobardía, lo supuse desde que me citaste aquí, era una opción el que quisieras matarme, es por eso que he venido, quiero escuchar tus razones, es obvio que hay algo que hice o que la familia a la que pertenezco hizo y te molesto. Sarah Gallagher dime que es lo que atormenta tu mente

Parecía que el tiempo se detenía ante tales auras encendidas. La gente pasaba rosando sus brazos pero ambas se mantuvieron en silencio por severos segundos. Ciertamente Kikukawa Yukino tenía una paciencia a prueba de balas, esperaría lo que fuese necesario aun así no podía evitar el sentir una gran curiosidad. Solo cuando su mente se despejó Sarah Gallagher empuñó su mano y respondió tratando de ocultar su malestar.

-Hyori Kruger, ¿podrían dejar de jugar? Juliet es una mujer marcada por un destino maldito, creo que ya tuvo suficiente con que Fujino matara a su último lazo de cariño

-¡ara! ¿Sarah Gallagher preocupada por el prójimo? ¿Acaso tu alma se ha convertido al cristianismo? – musitó con sigilo

-¡jajaja! ¡Vaya! Esa Hyori si que ha revolucionado a los aburridos Yakuzas del Sur, si hasta bromista te has vuelto – la rubia se despojó de su gorro por un instante para regalarle una reverencia

-queda tan poco para llegar a nuestro destino, ¿podríamos continuar esta conversación en el café?

-deacuerdo, por favor camina conmigo

--

Los suaves toques que hacían en su puerta la devolvieron a la vida. De estar completamente fuera del mundo, ahora su cuerpo estaba tenso por la entrada inminente de Hyori Kruger, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, había un incendio en su interior. La pelirroja solo tuvo que susurrar un leve "pase" para que Natsuki se envolviera rápidamente entre sus brazos. Un apasionado beso de buenos días y Juliet Nao Zhang se sentía en las nubes, era tan fuerte el sentimiento que temía preguntar qué tan real podía ser.

-buenos días linda, disculpa la demora pero es que estaba algo lleno y el puto Ronald no me dejaba pasar – dijo Natsuki mientras hacia un puchero divino

-R-Ronald? – musitó Juliet mientras arqueaba sus cejas a modo de pregunta

-¡Ronald! – respondió Natsuki mirándola tiernamente – el puto Ronald Mc donals!

Dentro de Juliet había una suave lucha interna, no sabía si reír o besarla a modo de consuelo y sin pensarlo mucho se largo a reír como nunca antes.

-¡jajaja! Hyori ¿te has peleado con el payaso?

-es que no me dejaba ordenar en paz, me colmo y le di un solo derechazo, seguro que con semejante golpe se le van a ocurrir nuevos tipos de hamburguesas gracias a mi forma de inducirle el sueño – Natsuki sonrió triunfante, Juliet rió nuevamente

-me hubiese encantado verlo

-lo veras, ¿vamos a buscarlo? Insulto a mi madre

Juliet ya no dijo nada, solo se limito a sentir lo suave que era la mano de Natsuki y lo divino que era entrelazar su mano con la de ella. Natsuki la miraba en silencio, Juliet agotó la distancia entre las dos y consumó otro beso lleno de amor y apego, sentimientos que Natsuki comenzaba a descifrar cada vez que unía sus labios con la pelirroja.

-Juliet – Natsuki sonrió

-¿m?

-quiero vivir este loco sentimiento contigo. Cada vez que te beso siento que me dices algo pero cuando dejas de hacerlo no termino de descifrar los mensajes que llegan a mi corazón

-será que no debemos parar nunca? – preguntó Juliet con un toque seductor

-te he dicho ya, quiero vivir este loco sentimiento contigo y solo contigo

Juliet no le dejó terminar, se abrazó a su cuerpo para luego alcanzar esos suaves labios que también anhelaban ser besados.

--

-dime que es lo que atormenta tu espíritu

Preguntó Kikukawa Yukino a Sarah Gallagher que yacía frente a ella revolviendo inútilmente un café sin azúcar.

-tú lo sabes más que nadie, - Gallagher levantó su rostro - ¿que es lo que pretenden?

-yo podría hacer la misma pregunta – respondió Yukino después de darle un sorbo a su té – ¿porque has adoptado a Juliet en tu clan si no tiene nada bueno que ofrecerte?

¿-cuál es el esmero en que les devuelva el 30%?

-¿cual es el esmero por Juliet?

Sarah Gallagher exhaló sonoramente lo que perturbó por un momento a Kikukawa Yukino que seguía bebiendo su té en completo silencio.

-siempre he pensado que el hotel Fujino de Fuuka es especial, quizás es por el lugar estratégico en que está situado pero después pienso que los Yakuza del sur al mando de Kumicho afro siempre han salido adelante y todas las peleas por territorios, tratos, lo que sea siempre pasa en Fuuka entonces tiene que haber algo más, ¿porque ese hotel es tan importante para Fujino y tu clan? ¡Tienen tantos hoteles! Los hoteles Fujino son famosos en todo el mundo porque habrían de hacer tanto escándalo por un miserable 30% en una tierra con tan pocos habitantes como Fuuka…debe haber algo más

-mmm

Kikukawa Yukino bebía su té tratando de ocultar su sonrisa ante la mujer que años atrás fue su rival más directa para conseguir el corazón de Suzushiro Haruka.

-no por nada tienes el mismo puesto de Haruka en tu clan, eres una buena saiko komon (consejera mayor) Sarah Gallagher…

-alagándome no vas a conseguir que te deje ir sin antes responder mi pregunta – remató la rubia tratando de controlar sus impulsos, ¡vamos! Di lo que sa…

-ciertamente – interrumpió Yukino – ustedes son iguales, piensan que todo pueden sacarlo a la fuerza – dijo mientras le devolvía la mirada – seré honesta contigo y te ruego que guardes toda replica contra mi relato y si vas a despotricar contra mí y mi familia lo hagas cuando termine de hablar. ¿Suenan razonables mis palabras Saiko Komon de las Otomes?

Sarah Gallagher dejó su arma en la mesa como señal de aprobación.

-bien, pero antes debo decirte que después de contarte este secreto la guerra entre las Otomes y las Himes comenzará. ¿Tienes las agallas para hacerte responsable por tal futura masacre?

-¿tan grave es lo que vas a contarme?

-el tiempo se acaba, es cosa de momentos que tu clan y Juliet descubran nuestras verdaderas intenciones, tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, la guerra va a desatarse porque siempre pasa lo mismo…y tú lo sabes bien.

Las últimas palabras de Kikukawa Yukino hicieron ruido en su cerebro, revolviendo todos sus miedos y predicciones más secretas. Debía preguntarlo, ahora que tenía en frente a la persona que manejaba mayor información debía hacerlo sino no podría continuar.

-mis investigaciones…

Sarah Gallagher no pudo continuar…solo se limitó a ver como en los ojos de Kikukawa Yukino aparecía el mítico símbolo de las Himes.

-si…la leyenda de Kiyohime, no es tal…

-¡el monje!

Los ojos de Sarah Gallagher se desorbitaron como nunca antes. Después de tanto buscar y no encontrar respuesta, estaba a escasos segundos de conocer la verdad.

-¿quieres saber el nombre? – susurró Yukino mientras se acercaba a su oído

-si, aunque me cueste la vida ¡dimelo!

Kikukawa Yukino se acercó lo suficiente a su oído como para que nadie escuchara, el corazón de Gallagher latía con desenfreno.

-el nombre del monje es…

Y Kikukawa Yukino se lo confesó…

-n-no! ¡No puede ser!

Sarah Gallagher estaba en shock, no salía de su espanto cuando sintió como una certera estocada se introducía en su espalda. Ciertamente sabia que eso podía pasar, con esa puñalada Gallagher pagaba el haber descubierto parte del misterio que guardaban los Yakuzas del norte y del sur pero también con esa puñalada la guerra entre las Himes y las Otomes estaba declarada pues herir a la consejera mayor era más que suficiente para que se abriera aun más la herida entre ambos clanes.

En un lapso de 4 horas Kikukawa Yukino dejó a Sarah Gallagher en las afueras de Fuuka. La guerra comenzaría pronto.

--

-Natsuki

-¡WUA! ¡Haruka Sempai! – respondió Natsuki mientras tocaba su corazón, la rubia se había subido a su auto clandestinamente.

-lamento mucho informarte esto pero el tiempo para tener los hoteles se acabó, digamos que la visita de Sarah Gallagher a los hoteles fue suficientemente reveladora para ella como para declararnos la guerra, ahora ya no podemos ocuparnos suavemente de Juliet, la cosa es simple; o la matas o le quitas el 30% a la fuerza, de otra manera…

-¿de otra manera? – repitió Natsuki esperando lo peor

-Shizuru…no, Kiyohime vendrá por su cabeza

Natsuki estaba sorprendida

-Ki-¡Kiyohime! ¿Que tiene que ver Kiyohime con Juliet? ¡Es más! Que descarado de tu parte decirme que mate a Juliet o la haga firmar a la fuerza si llevo solo un par de días con ella, nisiquiera le he pedido que sea mi novia, como puedo yo apurar las cosas en tan poco tiempo

-culpa al destino de mierda que te toco vivir Natsuki, no se si te he dicho ya que lo siento, asi son las cosas – dijo Suzushiro Haruka mientras le entregaba su arma – esta es mi favorita, cuídala mucho, es tu decisión pero entre más pronto mejor.

-no…no entiendo…¿Haruka…Sempai?

Suzushiro Haruka tuvo que doblegar su propio nerviosismo para mirar sus ojos nuevamente.

-escucha Natsuki, se que ahora no vas a entender mucho, pero no pienses en los papeles, esto de recuperar el 30% es una mera formalidad, lo que se avecina tiene que ver con otras cosas, son secretos que han sido guardados por alrededor de 300 años

-pe-pero debe haber algo en esos papeles, ¿hay algo interesante en ellos verdad?

-algo hay – respondió Suzushiro con una sonrisa – algo muy a tu estilo

-¿ah?

-¡YA NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO ASI! ¡VE A CASA Y PREPARATE!

-uhm…

Natsuki arqueaba sus cejas con violencia.

-¡QUE!

-¡estoy esperando que te bajes! – contestó la morena con una vena sobresalida en su frente

-ashh déjame en el super, que esto me dio hambre

-S-Sempai…

Dicho esto Natsuki encendió el motor sin saber que Juliet Nao Zhang le espiaba a metros de distancia.

-n…

Como le dolió verla al lado de Haruka. Juliet podía sentir como su corazón sangraba por las roturas profundas que había hecho Natsuki. Verla conversar con aquella mujer que era su enemiga. Lo entendió todo de una sola vez, solo la fuerza de la venganza y el odio profundo podrían darle el suficiente valor para abrir aquel sobre que su maestro y pariente le dejó.

-este es…mi destino después de todo… ¿verdad? Nunca seré feliz

Juliet decía lo mismo una y otra vez, sus nervios le impidieron encontrar las llaves de su auto así que usando toda su fuerza le dio un puñetazo a la ventana que se rompió instantáneamente dejándola con el puño ensangrentado pero la pelirroja estaba fuera de este mundo. Abrió la puerta y metió su mano limpia por debajo del asiento, no se demoró mucho, solo en un par de segundos ya tenía el sobre en sus manos.

-Maestro…

Fue lo único que dijo antes de abrir el sobre con mucho cuidado.

--

-¡Reito! ¿Que son esos gritos?

Sergey que estaba en el ascensor junto con Kanzaki Reito esperaba a que la puerta se abriera.

-¡Natsuki!

-¡no Reito! Yo conozco la voz de mi prima

El ascensor se abrió regalándoles la visión panorámica de los hechos.

-Ju-Juliet-san…

Juliet Nao Zhang se encontraba rodeada de papeles, sus gritos eran fuertes mas el estacionamiento se acopló sutilmente a su sufrimiento permitiendo que solo la cercanía a Juliet permitiría escuchar sus gritos. Lejos de ella solo se podrían sentir leves murmullos.

Sergey estaba aterrorizado, Kanzaki Reito viendo esto tomó la delantera y aprovechando que Juliet le daba la espalda trató de acercarse lo suficiente como para poder ver de que trataban tales papeles.

-no te acerques Kanzaki – dijó Juliet Nao Zhang – se acercan y los mato a los dos

Kanzaki Reito estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver los papeles pero la mayoría estaban manchados de sangre a excepción de uno que claramente resaltaba por entre los demás. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al reconocer inmediatamente aquel plano.

-Juliet yo…

-no me digas que lo sientes…fu…

Sergey se acercó y su corazón se detuvo al ver aquel plano. Todo estaba perdido, el comienzo de una gran guerra comenzaba y tenía miedo de ser el primero en ser sacrificado.

-maldigo mi suerte, ¡¡MALDIGO EL DIA QUE NACI!! – gritó Sergey mientras dejaba caer sus lagrimas al verse en aquel mapa conceptual con la reseña de "discípulo de Kikukawa Yukino"

-créeme que yo también Sergey, yo también maldigo el día que en Dios me dio la vida y me dejo caer en este mundo. – respondió Juliet

La pelirroja no podía dejar de mirar el plano. Como maldijo su suerte por no haber escuchado a su maestro en sus últimos momentos de vida, si no hubiese comprado los hoteles nunca la habría encontrado.

Olvidando que de su mano la sangre seguía saliendo suavemente acarició la foto de Natsuki, delineó con sus dedos ensangrentados todo su rostro dejando la foto completamente roja. Solo en ese momento miro quien estaba a su lado y su corazón volvió a unir los pedazos a punta de odio y resentimiento…era ella, su eterna rival, Fujino Shizuru o quizás ya debería llamarle Viola Shizuru… la diosa Kiyohime.

-aunque muera voy a cambiar la historia…ahora que se que es ella y tu sabes quién eres Kiyohime, lo juro… ¡CAMBIARE LA PUTA HISTORIA!

--

-¡Cariño ya llegue!

-¡Natsuki!

Shizuru corrió a su encuentro como si fuera la última vez.

-ya vine amor, tenía tantas ganas de verte – musitó suavemente mientras se apoderaba de las caderas de Shizuru – ¿estás bien?

-si mi amor, estoy bien, ¿tu? ¿Juliet te ha hecho algo? – pregunto Shizuru con preocupación

-nada mi amor, solo me ha dado pistas sobre algo que desconozco – respondió Natsuki para después besarla sin descanso por largos minutos

Kumicho les miraba con una seriedad fría, subió las escaleras no sin antes dejarle un recado a Shizuru con uno de sus hombres.

-Haruka me ha dicho qu…

-estoy al tanto - interrumpió su mujer – no te preocupes Natsuki, yo te protegeré

El hombre asignado por Kumicho se acercó a ambas y dejándole el recado a Shizuru se retiró dejándolas solas.

-¿que paso?

-tengo que hablar con Kumicho-sama, me está esperando arriba

-¿en mi estudio?

-sip

-¡que se cree! ¡Es mi estudio! Ya me las pagará

-espera Natsuki, por favor es el peor momento para peleas de esta categoría, quiero que me escuches atentamente

-dime

-te amo, nada ni nadie va a cambiar lo que siento por ti y este amor es tan grande que siento que hasta Kiyohime quiere poseerlo, nuestro amor superara los portales del tiempo y sé que superará todas las adversidades que traiga el destino, ¿qué piensas sobre eso? – pregunto Shizuru mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposa

-¿que pienso?

Natsuki le regaló una media sonrisa para luego besarla profundamente. Solo al sentir que se quedaba sin aire se separó de su mujer.

-eso pienso, te amo y tengo un presentimiento de que el futuro será una mierda pero si estoy contigo podré superarlo, si tengo que pelearme con Duran y todos los Dioses que existan para poder estar contigo lo haré, no sé bien de que se trata todo esto, pero créeme que descubriré todo para que podamos estar en paz.

Dicho esto ambas se besaron y Shizuru se despidió, aquellas últimas palabras revolvieron sus emociones.

-necesito que abandones la casa por un momento

-¿porque? – Natsuki comenzaba a molestarse

-lo ha pedido Kumicho-sama

-¡uff ese afro! ¡Bien! Estare afuera

-gracias mi amorcito fufu

-de nada je

Ambas con sonrisas tontas en sus rostros, realmente necesitaban verse solo un momento para poder seguir viviendo con fuerzas.

-¡¡PRINCIPITO!! – gritó Kumicho desde arriba

-ashh ¡ya me voy cabeza de trapero!

Shizuru le besó rápidamente antes de subir y asegurarse de que Natsuki saliera de la casa.

Con cada peldaño que subía Kiyohime le recordaba sus últimos pecados. Se permitió botar una última lagrima antes de entrar al estudio donde Kumicho le esperaba sabiendo perfectamente lo que él tenía que decirle.

A pesar de estar en su propio territorio, no podía evitar que su curiosidad abarcara toda su mente en ese momento. Así que suavemente Natsuki introdujo la llave y volvió a entrar. Subió la escalera suavemente y al ver que la puerta de su estudio estaba cerrada posó su cuerpo justo a un lado de ella.

-Shizuru, ¿eres feliz?

Ante tal pregunta, el corazón de Natsuki se aceleraba a medida que pasaban los segundos, ¿Por qué habría de mentirle a ese viejo? Su respuesta sería la verdad, se posó en la puerta para poder escuchar la respuesta de su mujer.

-no…

Natsuki se hizo a un lado de la puerta para apoyar su cuerpo devastado por aquel monosílabo salido de los labios de la mujer que amaba. "_mi presencia no la hace feliz"_ pensaba Natsuki mientras sus l ágrimas comenzaban a rebalsar sus ojos, las secó rápido con la esperanza de escuchar una razón coherente que su corazón pudiera aceptar sin que se partiera en más pedazos.

-con que no eres feliz eh? Te quejas de llena Shizuru, estas con la mujer que amas y aun puedes llamarte "mujer infeliz"

-créame que soy infeliz, que me siento la mujer más infeliz que pisa esta tierra, siento como los dioses se burlan de mi, mi corazón se ha destrozado, no merezco ninguna felicidad, mi espíritu esta sucio lleno de caricias sin amor, besos por deber, ya no soy yo, me odio a mi misma por haberla engañado, me odio por haberme entregado a Lena ¡me odio!…

El corazón de Natsuki se detuvo, su mente se batía con locura, todo lo que Shizuru había dicho enloquecía su ser, el piso le daba vueltas, ahora su corazón latía fuerte, galopaba a tal envergadura que sus oídos se taparon. No quiso escuchar más y cuidando de no ser escuchada bajó las escaleras con un sigilo enfermizo. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba sufriendo, sentía como su corazón explotaba, sus lágrimas corrían rabiosas por su fino rostro cuando sintió como dentro de ella había alguien más, alguien que sentía el mismo dolor que ella.

Salió de la mansión y pareciera que esta vez y solo esta vez los dioses se habían apiadado de su pobre alma retorcida de dolor. Corrió lo más que pudo mientras la lluvia repentina cubría su cuerpo sin piedad. Su dolor no pudo más y cayendo de rodillas con sus manos extendidas con dirección al mismo cielo que aborrecía exclamó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡¡PORQUE!! Porque he sido creada para sufrir, porque otra vez mi corazón se difumina con sus pecados, ¡¡EXPLICAMELO!! ¡¡PORQUE NO SELLAN MI ALMA DE UNA VES!!

Natsuki bajó su rostro y fue en ese momento cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su lugar, que había alguien dentro de ella que quería expresar su dolor. Estaba tan destrozada que no opuso resistencia alguna, guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que con esto su alma pudiera perder la conciencia y simplemente morir. La morena sintió como se desvanecía cuando de la nada aquel espíritu que permanecía sellado en su interior comenzó a hablar.

Continuara...

* * *

Un preview xD este ultimo se me habia olvidado ponerlos xD perdon T.T

**Capitulo 6: El principe que desafio a los dioses**

---

El aura de Natsuki revelaba sus oscuras intenciones, Lena Searrs sin haber despertado a Duran en su cuerpo era una mujer indefensa.

Natsuki cerró la puerta con llave sin dejar de mirarla

-te voy a contar un secreto, pero tu también tendras que contarme uno, ¿te parece? – Natsuki esperaba mas no escuchó respuesta alguna – ¡ay! Alguien se esta poniendo rebelde

La morena no tenia paciencia y mucho menos con alguien como ella, asi que simplemente la hizo hablar a punta de patadas

-¡te dije que hablaras puta de mierda! ¡Habla o te mato aquí mismo mierda!...

* * *

_Nos vemos prontito ^^_


	6. el principe que desafio a los dioses

_Holaa :D espero k esten muy bien, bueno este es el penultimo capitulo de esta historia (sip se esta acabando T.T) espero k el final llene sus expectativas, si bien parte del final esta escrito, tengo k seguir arreglandolo para k todo calce y se entienda :)_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad :D me dan fuerza y aliento ^^ espero k mis respuestas puedan llenar sus expectativas :)_

_mas k una peticion, les sugiero k si pueden descarguen haru haru de big bang y superheroes de daft punk, pk en esas 2 canciones me he inspirado xD sobretodo superheroes con el final ^^  
_

_cuidence muchos y nos vemos pronto :D_

_pd 1: hay k darle la bienvenida a los proyectos 2010 verdad? ^^ echenle una miradita a mi perfil en estos dias :D _

_pd 2: si hay un errorcillo perdonenme :) queria actualizar rapido xD_

* * *

**VI.- El príncipe que desafió a los dioses**

_._

_._

_._

_No mires atrás y vete_

_No me busques más y vive tu vida_

_Porque no me arrepiento de amarte_

_Recuerda solo los buenos momentos_

_Podré soportarlo de algún modo_

_Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera_

_Deberías poder llegar a ser feliz_

_Día a día me voy apagando_

-Nao…

_Si algún día nos encontramos por la calle_

_Haz como si no me hubieras visto y sigue tu camino_

_Si todavía piensas en nuestros recuerdos_

_Quizás vaya a buscarte en secreto_

Los días cálidos se habían acabado. Juliet Nao Zhang muy dentro de su alma sabia que todo había terminado, que quizás nunca había empezado pero se negaba a abandonarla. La había visto salir de la cabaña que compartía con su único pariente, su tío y maestro Sosuke Zhang, de aquella discusión no le fue revelado absolutamente nada pero sabía que fue esa reunión la que desencadenó la despedida inminente de Natsuki.

-nada de lo que yo te diga aliviará tu corazón, sabes que mi partida es hoy y nada de lo que tú me digas me hará desistir. Así son las cosas, no me siento orgullosa de huir de tus sentimientos pero es preciso que vuelva al lado de mi familia

La despedida de Natsuki a los ojos de Juliet no era más que un exilio forzado, sus ojos estaban plagados de tristeza y desconcierto…Natsuki no quería irse.

-¡no me mientas! – Su corazón ya no resistía estar 2 metros separada de ella, se aferró a Natsuki con fuerzas y fue correspondida – por favor quédate conmigo, enséñame algo que no sepa, algo que deje a Sosuke impresionado por favor no te alejes de mi que tenerte a centímetros me hace sentir incompleta que será de mi cuando estés a kilómetros

-fu…

Natsuki sonrió y fue su sonrisa lo que marcó el despertar de aquella alma sellada, fue en ese preciso instante en que los ojos de aquel príncipe trovador pudieron ver la luz de la realidad, de su nueva realidad.

Sin dejar de abrazarla comenzó a hablar.

-Quisiera enseñarte tantas cosas, tantas ridiculeces que seguro al oírlas todas juntas pensaras que mis relatos son dignos de un loco. Quisiera enseñarte a encontrar poesía de cada cosa que nos rodea, quisiera enseñarte a decir"te amo" en mil idiomas extraños que solo tú y yo conoceremos pero…

Natsuki se alejó de ella para poder mirarla bien.

-pero no puedo enseñarte poesía porque mis labios están secos, no puedo enseñarte a decir "te amo" en mil idiomas porque no los conozco…

-no…no me digas eso

-por más que lo quisiera no podría…pero hay alguien en mi corazón, yo se que la conoceré muy pronto, no se porque pero mi corazón palpita con fuerzas cuando mi cuerpo gira con dirección a mi hogar, hay alguien que me espera, hay alguien que tiene que escuchar mis preguntas.

Juliet se arrojó a su cuerpo una vez más pero la morena fue aun más hábil y en brazos la llevó a la bodega de reservas. Cada paso que Natsuki daba le provocaba una gran incertidumbre a Juliet, aquellos ojos verdes se mostraban inalterables. Por primera ves Juliet Nao Zhang le tuvo miedo.

-¿porque me llevas a la bodega? – pregunto Juliet, tratando de contener su miedo – ¡responde! – Natsuki no le respondió con palabras sino con un apasionado beso

-Juliet, ¿tu me quieres? – aquella pregunta resonó en su corazón con furia

-¡TE AMO!

-quiero hacerte el mejor de los regalos, quiero que sientas lo que yo siento por ti, quiero que me recuerdes porque cuando yo salga de esta bodega no podre recordarte

-¡po... – Natsuki callo su pregunta con otro beso

-recuerda bien cada beso y caricia que compartamos, recuérdame asi Juliet – Natsuki no dijo más y volvió a tomarla en brazos, esta ves solo fueron un par de pasos.

Juliet estaba perdida entre el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo, su ardiente mirada. Suavemente Natsuki la acostó en el heno y repartió por todo el cuerpo de Juliet innumerables besos que solo eran parte de un camino largo hacia el clímax más bello que puede sentir una mujer enamorada.

Solo aquel lugar fue testigo de la primera y única vez que Juliet pudo hacer el amor con Natsuki y ciertamente fue la última vez que la vio.

--

-¡¡PORQUE!! Porque he sido creada para sufrir, porque otra vez mi corazón se difumina con sus pecados, ¡¡EXPLICAMELO!! ¡¡PORQUE NO SELLAN MI ALMA DE UNA VES!!

Natsuki bajó su rostro y fue en ese momento cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su lugar, que había alguien dentro de ella que quería expresar su dolor. Estaba tan destrozada que no opuso resistencia alguna, guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que con esto su alma pudiera perder la conciencia y simplemente morir. La morena sintió como se desvanecía cuando de la nada aquel espíritu que permanecía sellado en su interior comenzó a hablar.

-¡porque si yo lo di todo! Porque si ofrende hasta lo más preciado que tenia, porque mis poemas no llegaron a tu corazón y no ablandaron tu alma llena de avaricia, porque me has deshonrado oh Kiyohime, di mi vida por ti y ahora muero por tu causa.

Kiyohime diosa de los cerezos, lléname de tu veneno por última vez, ¿porque mis promesas no fueron aceptadas?, ¿porque mi sacrificio fue tan vano como el amor que me profesaste una vez?...ahora no soy más que un príncipe sin corona, un trovador sin líneas ni deseos de inspirar más que una tragedia griega. Soy solo una mujer sin techo ni amor, me despojaste de todos mis bienes, de tu amor, mi corazón no entiende…

El corazón de Shizuru dio un vuelco y sin previo aviso salió del estudio con dirección a la calle, su rapidez solo era digna y propia de alguien con poderes sobrenaturales. No corrió mucho rápidamente se encontró con la espalda de Natsuki.

-mi corazón no entiende Kiyohime…por favor termina lo que has empezado…

Shizuru lloraba, de un momento su alma llegó a lo más profundo de la tristeza, dentro de ella Kiyohime ejercía presión sobre su cuerpo, la presión era tal que obligó a Shizuru a levantar la mano derecha para recibir la prueba final de su poder en la tierra…su naginata.

-no mi amor, no ha sido así, por favor… ¡por favor créeme!

--

-Kumicho-sama ¿me mandó a llamar?

Kikukawa Yukino mantenía su rostro tranquilo, Kumicho se notaba estable dentro del mar de dudas en que se encontraba.

-Yukino…- ella era la única que podría ayudarle en un trabajo de tamaña envergadura

-dígame Kumicho-sama

-tú eres la única que puedes hacer esto

-¿a que se refiere?

Kumicho ya no dijo nada, solo se limito a abrir aquel estante que había permanecido cerrado desde mucho antes de su ingreso a la familia Yakuza. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al ver finalmente que se escondía detrás de aquel estante.

-Ku-Kumicho-sa…

Yukino no encontraba palabras para describir lo que allí se encontraba. Cualquier ciudadano habría apreciado el hermoso cuadro que yacía colgado, no sería más que una simple y hermosa pieza de arte pero…no era tal.

Aquella pintura no era más que una premonición, una escena feliz donde un príncipe de pelo largo abrazaba a una mujer de cabello castaño que le miraba absorta. Yukino supo inmediatamente que se trataba de los ancestros de Natsuki y Shizuru pero su sonrisa se tiñó de miedo al ver que detrás de la pareja en el extremo izquierdo había un monje que les daba la espalda mientras sostenía una daga.

-quiero que me ayudes a encontrarlas en estos poemas, por favor Yukino, es de vida o muerte porque lo que tú estás viendo en ese cuadro es lo que va a suceder en cualquier momento

-es…

-si – respondió Kumicho – ¡pero no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Yukino, recupera la cordura!

Con esa última frase volvió a la realidad no olvidando lo que había visto. Si antes las cosas ya estaban difíciles, con solo ver aquel cuadro comenzaba a temer no solo por su propia vida sino que también por los que la rodeaban.

-debo encontrarlas, tengo que hacerlo – dijo Yukino y sin pensarlo mucho recibió las carpetas llenas de polvo que yacían escondidas detrás del cuadro.

--

Kiyohime ahora fusionada cuerpo, alma y sentimientos con Shizuru sentía que estaba a punto de morir. Por fin después de tanta espera se encontraba en esta vida con su amor pero estaba siendo rechazada y no solo eso, le había hecho daño a la única persona que ha amado, la única humana que ha amado y que amará por la eternidad.

-por favor mi amor, por favor…- Kiyohime se acercó dispuesta a voltearla pero Natsuki se volteo primero y desvió su brazo

-no te me acerques Shizuru…no te me acerques – sus ojos verdes irradiaban odio y soledad, ahora más que nunca sentía que estaba abandonada a su suerte

-por favor, tu sabes lo mucho que te amo, por favor iku, por ti vendería mi alma al mismo hades si es necesario para pasar la eternidad en tus brazos

Natsuki arqueó sus cejas sin entender.

-¿Iku?

-¡por favor! – Kiyohime estaba empecinada en ser perdonada – Iku por favor, juramos amarnos por siempre a pesar de las adversidades, si lo hice fue porque estaba pensado en ti, eras tú mi amor, era tu cuerpo aunque tú no estuvieras allí, lo sabes…lo sabes mi amor, la abandonare, lo dejare todo por seguir tus pasos errantes

Kiyohime le entregó su anillo mas Natsuki lo recibió solo para aventarlo a la carretera.

-¿por que eres tan cruel Shizuru? Shizuru o Kiyohime ya a estas alturas da lo mismo – dijo Natsuki al mirarla – no solo me engañaste, ahora quieres mantenerme prisionera

-yo…

-nunca antes me había sentido asi…o quizás si…es un sentimiento raro, es como si mi corazón estuviera desnudo y muerto, esta frio – Natsuki hablaba consigo misma a pesar de tener a la mujer que amaba frente a ella escuchándola atentamente

-Nats – Shizuru quiso acariciar su mejilla pero Natsuki estaba pérdida en si misma

-shh, no lo toques que se romperá – susurró la morena totalmente ida

De sus ojos verdes las lágrimas caían precipitadas. Se sentía perdida y en un intento desesperado por desaparecer, nuevamente salió corriendo sin destino fijo. Shizuru iba a seguirle pero la morena cruzó con rapidez la calle esquivando cuanto auto se le puso en frente.

--

Poco le importo que pudiese ser vista por los funcionarios de policía que bien podrían reconocerla, necesitaba hablar con su amiga. Su cuerpo se tambaleaba, sentía como si estuviera viviendo una vida que no le pertenecía. No se tomó la molestia de tocar la puerta, simplemente la abrió.

-Haruka debes ayudarme

-¡SHIZURU! – exclamó totalmente desencajada – ¡que mierda haces aquí!

-se ha ido – dijo Shizuru mientras cerraba la puerta sin saberlo

-¡quien se ha ido!

-Natsuki, ella me ha abandonado, sabe la verdad, lanzo lejos el anillo de matrimonio Haru…Haru…ka

Shizuru volvió a chocar sus rodillas contra la ahora fría cerámica de la oficina de Suzushiro Haruka, lloraba desconsoladamente acción que removió el severo corazón de la policía.

-sabes que puedo hacer que no salga del distrito y mucho menos del país si así lo quieres pero dime, ¿te servirá tenerla secuestrada si esta así de herida?

Ante esa interrogante, Shizuru se quedaba sin una respuesta coherente.

--

-Natsuki…

Mai no dijo más y se abalanzo a ella con fuerzas, se aferró a su cuerpo que lucía aun más pequeño, sus ropas mojadas y sus lágrimas lavando sus mejillas le dieron a entender que algo grave había pasado. Solo atinó a cerrar la puerta y ofrecerle el calor que el mundo le había negado.

La dirigió al mullido sofá que tenia en la sala de estar de aquel departamento, Natsuki no se movía y Mai prefirió sacarla de aquel frio estado en el que se encontraba encendiendo la chimenea que tenia.

-no voy a preguntarte nada – sentenció Mai – solo te diré que la persona que te provoco esto va a conocer el lado más oscuro de mi alma

-no…- dijo Natsuki al tiempo en que alzaba su mirada hacia ella – no ensucies esa alma tan suave que tienes por alguien como yo, pero ciertamente te agradezco que hayas llegado al punto que no quería decir, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-todas las que quieras

-¿crees que una hormiga puede sobrevivir en una estampida de hienas?

-estoy segura que si – respondió Mai sonriendo - yo soy una hormiga que se rompió el trasero para tener todo lo que tiene, estoy segura que tu serás no solo una buena hormiga, eres la mejor hormiga Natsuki, vencerás la adversidad

Natsuki sonrió y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a sonreír de tal forma

--

-Nao-chan…

Gracias a la oportuna llamada de Sergey, Masashi Takeda fue a buscar a Juliet al estacionamiento del hotel. Nunca pensó que se encontraría con tal espectáculo pero ese momento no era el adecuado para reflexionar. Todavía recordaba como la observaba aterrorizado, la mirada de Juliet Nao Zhang estaba perdida y se mantuvo distante incluso al llegar a su propio hogar.

-Nao-chan por favor dime algo

Habían pasado ya 10 días y Juliet no había dicho palabra alguna. Masashi seguía junto a ella. Se encargó de todo y por los papeles que estaban tirados en el estacionamiento pudo darse una idea de que era lo que estaba pasando.

-_ Si algún día nos encontramos por la calle_

_Haz como si no me hubieras visto y sigue tu camino_

_Si todavía piensas en nuestros recuerdos_

_Quizás vaya a buscarte en secreto_

Juliet Nao Zhang cantó en susurros. Ya no estaba en este mundo, era presa de sus recuerdos, de su vida pasada.

En su mente estaba ella, su ángel que le cantaba mientras contemplaban las constelaciones del verano.

-_Que siempre seas feliz con ella_

_Así yo no cambiaré de opinión_

_Ni el más pequeño remordimiento desaparecerá nunca_

_Por favor se feliz aunque me sienta celosa_

_Deberías ser siempre tan clara como el cielo_

_Como esa nube blanca_

_Deberías sonreír siempre_

_Como si nada hubiera ocurrido_

Sus lágrimas caian junto con su espíritu. Habían muchos secretos en la familia Zhang pero el más grande de ellos estaba a un paso de ser revelado.

-¿n-no quieres que llame a algún familiar o algo? – pregunto Masashi Takeda como último intento

Juliet Nao Zhang levantó su rostro, aquella pregunta la devolvió a la realidad golpeándola furiosamente.

-yo no tengo familiares – señaló con un dejo de odio – los dioses me los han arrebatado

-Nao-chan

-dime Juliet, soy Juliet Nao Zhang…fu

Juliet Nao Zhang sonrió como una lunática, Masashi Takeda le observaba con terror. Ciertamente la chica podía cambiar de estados de ánimo con una habilidad enfermiza.

-¡JAJAJA! Oi Takeda-kun, ¿crees tu que un monje le puede ganar a un dios?

-no lo creo

-¡yo tampoco! ¡JAJAJA! – rió con fuerzas ante la mirada aterrorizada de Masashi – pero…creo que los dioses cuando están en la tierra ya no son dioses, ellos abandonan su estado de divinidad al descender al mundo fu…

-deja de decir cosas sin sentido

-¡yo quiero ser una Diosa! JAJAJA ¡LA NECESITO CONMIGO!

-¡de que estás hablando!

No había nada más que decir, Juliet se levanto dispuesta a abandonar su hogar e ir a enfrentar a su peor enemiga…Kiyohime

--

-hola Duran, a que no te esperabas mi visita eh?

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche y en el edificio de los Yakuza del sur solo habían dos personas: Kuga Natsuki y Lena Searrs

-¡sal de aquí! Interrumpes mi meditación

El aura de Natsuki revelaba sus oscuras intenciones, Lena Searrs sin haber despertado a Duran en su cuerpo era una mujer indefensa.

Natsuki cerró la puerta con llave sin dejar de mirarla

-te voy a contar un secreto, pero tu también tendrás que contarme uno, te parece? – Natsuki esperaba mas no escuchó respuesta alguna – ¡ay! Alguien se esta poniendo rebelde

La morena no tenía paciencia y mucho menos con alguien como ella, así que simplemente la hizo hablar a punta de patadas.

-¡te dije que hablaras puta de mierda! ¡Habla o te mato aquí mismo mierda! – dijo Natsuki llena de ira mientras sostenía el revólver de Suzushiro Haruka contra la frente de Lena

-me matas y todo se va a la mierda Kuga

-los voy a matar a todos, mira mira – dijo Natsuki al golpearla con el revólver

-¡de que hablas imbécil!

Natsuki estaba totalmente fuera de control.

-estuve esperando tanto tiempo por una mujer que me amara, que descubriera mi interior, que limpiara mis tristezas y la encontré, me deje ganar y me entregue en cuerpo y alma a sus deseos. Seguí cada uno de sus pasos con total sumisión…

La morena cargó su revólver con furia

-¡para que venga una puta barata como tu a pedirle a mi mujer, _"el favor"_!, te acostaste con mi mujer y eso yo no lo perdono, así que ¡despídete!

El cuerpo de Lena Searrs se paralizó. Ya no escuchaba ruidos, solo podía mirar los ojos de una iracunda Natsuki que le apuntaba a su sien. Posó su mano en su corazón con la intención de tranquilizar sus latidos. Ante la determinación de Natsuki de acabar con sus días, Lena Searrs cerró sus ojos aceptando su destino.

-¡Natsuki detente! – la voz de Shizuru traiciono sus sentidos una vez más

-fu…¿ves quien te ha venido a salvar Searrs? ¿Desde cuándo son amantes?

-¡baja el arma Natsuki! ¡Ahora! – gritó Shizuru

-entonces tu también deberías bajar la tuya…amor

Podría estar llena de ira, a un paso de la locura pero su astucia e instinto de supervivencia siempre le permitiría sacar lo mejor de sí. Nunca entendió muy bien pero siempre se sintió a un paso más que los demás. Si Viola Shizuru tenía dones divinos, Natsuki tenía sus órganos de los sentidos muy desarrollados, sobretodo el sentido auditivo.

-baja el arma Natsuki – Shizuru mantenía su postura, aunque no pudo reprimir más sus sollozos – p-por favor…

-y ahora lloras…- Natsuki se dio autorización para dejar salir sus propias lágrimas

-voltéate mi amor, por favor mírame…

-Shi…zuru

-voltéate por favor

-¡NO! - gritó Natsuki, el tener a Lena frente a ella endurecía su corazón

-¡VOLTEATE! –

Natsuki sintió como Shizuru caminaba hacia ella y el solo hecho de pensar que iba a salvar a Lena Searrs la hizo voltear.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS!

Natsuki estaba en la mira de Shizuru y Shizuru estaba en el ángulo perfecto para Natsuki. Ambas se apuntaban, ambas lloraban, ambas se amaban.

-dispara Natsuki, quiero pagar lo que hice y que mejor que morir en brazos de quien amo

-dispárame, para que esta parte nueva de mi que sufre pueda descansar, dispárame porque te amo aunque ya no tenga corazón, no quiero seguir sufriendo más

-Natsuki…

-¡yo! Yo…- la morena tocó su pecho sin dejar de apuntarla – no responde mis plegarias, por más que trato se ha rebelado contra mí

Y con esa última frase las luces del edificio de la Yakuza del Sur se apagaron abruptamente. Los intensos sonidos de las balas alertaron a las 3 mujeres que yacían en el último piso del lugar.

-¡las Otomes! – Sentenció Lena Searrs – ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!

Después de un gran estruendo pudieron sentir los pasos apurados de un gran grupo que habiendo forzado la puerta se disponían a subir con la obvia misión de acabar con aquellas vidas tan preciadas.

-¡nos van a matar!

Lena Searrs estaba fuera de si

Y fue en ese momento donde el alma sellada que guardaba Natsuki se fusionó con la suya.

Ante los gritos desesperados de Searrs los ojos rojos de Shizuru se hicieron visibles a pesar de la oscuridad y lo mismo le ocurrió a Natsuki.

-las 3 vamos a salir vivas de aquí

No cabía duda alguna, ya no eran Shizuru Viola y Natsuki Kuga

-deja de llorar como una niña, aunque mereces morir no lo harás aquí

Ya no eran ni parte de la Yakuza ni estafadoras…eran

-Kiyo…hime

Continuará…

* * *

preview capitulo final:

**VII Descansa angel caido**

no les dejare lineas sino embarro todo xD pero se k esto les ayudara :)

...

Shizuru frunció levemente su ceño, era cierto, estos eran sus últimos momentos y no podría despedirse de ella ni mucho menos pedirle disculpas, pero verla al lado de otra mujer que no fuera ella le provocaba un dolor que agudizaba sus sentidos y desordenaba las ordenes que imponía desde su cerebro. El amor que sentía hacia Natsuki salía de todos los esquemas. Suspiró por última ves para responderle a su peor enemiga:


	7. descansa angel caido

_Holaaa :D bueno les traigo el capitulo final ^^ espero k les guste, por lo menos yo quede bien satisfecha xD me costo bastante xD queria k saliera todo bien y si le sumamos k pase la navidad enferma T.T bueno ya paso xD antes de empezar queria agradecer a todas(os) mis lectores ^^ muchisimas gracias por sus reviews k me dan animos y ganas para seguir superandome, muchas gracias de verdad ^^  
_

_Queria dedicar este capitulo final a mi comadre :) ^^ y a mi profe de Literatura xD aunque nunca lo vea xD, profe usted puso de su cosecha en esta historia, las ideas bien originales de esta historia fueron inspiradas gracias a sus trabajos :) so thanks miss.  
_

_bueno eso, ^^ cuidence mucho, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevito :D ojala me sigan apoyando pk hay mas proyectos de Shiznat para el 2010 por favor esperenlos con cariño ^^_

_dejen sus reviews :D con gusto los respondere..._

_xauu_

_pd 1 : Se k es el final xD pero seria sumamente ideal k antes de leer esta historia hubiese leido tambien Hoteles Fujino, ya k ambas historias van enlazadas, con este capitulo se daran cuenta :)_

_pd: 2: la letra de la cancion es Haru haru de big bang, la musica de fondo que ocupe como inspiracion para hacer los ultimos capitulos fue superheroes de daft punk ^^_

_pd 3: lean hasta el ultimo xD_

* * *

**VII.- Descansa ángel caído**

.

.

.

"_Iku"_

-¡¡¡ARG!!! – se quejó Natsuki de dolor

-¡Natsuki que pasa!

El grito de Natsuki la llenó de terror. Por más que Shizuru la zamarreara Natsuki estaba perdida en sí misma, perdida en los nuevos recuerdos que estaban llegando a ella.

"_¡cuando te vayas de esta cabaña no recordaras nada!"_

-¡¡¡ARG!!! ¡MI CABEZA!

-¡¡Natsuki que pasa!!

"_Huye de Juliet, aunque sientas cosas por ella, créeme que en el destino no está escrito que estén juntas"_

-¡¡DETENTE!! – Natsuki tapaba sus oídos, pero la voz de los recuerdos de Sosuke retumbaban en su cerebro

-¡¡SHIZURU LAS OTOMES ESTAN CERCA!!

"_Huye príncipe, vuelve a Fuuka porque allí conocerás a Kiyohime…"_

-¡¡¡KIYOHIME!!!

-¡¡Natsuki reacciona mi amor!!

"_Ella es tu verdadero amor, es por eso que cada vez que volteas con dirección a Fuuka tu corazón late más fuerte. Se conocerán bajo circunstancias extremas…"_

Los ojos de Natsuki estaban abiertos en su totalidad. En cualquier momento su cabeza iba a estallar pero estaba dispuesta a sufrir los dolores con tal de saber la verdad. Los gritos desesperados de Shizuru ahora solo eran ecos muy difíciles de escuchar.

"_Ella ha reencarnado en una mujer de mundo pero con un oscura profesión y se te encargará hacerle un mal, mas el amor de ustedes ha prevalecido en el tiempo y sin darse cuenta revivirán una gran escena de amor. Se que lo recuerdas, pues la primera vez que cruzaron miradas en la antigüedad, tu leías hermosos poemas para ella."_

-poe…mas…¡RIMA XVII! – gritó Natsuki y a pesar de la oscuridad ubicó los brillantes ojos rojos de su esposa – la rima XVII ¿te acuerdas?

-si…

Natsuki no dijo más, solo trato de colocar las imágenes en su mente y lo consiguió.

*****Flashback*****

_-bueno, hola a todos – sonrió– voy a recitar unas pequeñas rimas que estaba leyendo hace poco y han quedado grabadas en mi cabeza..._

_Aclaró su garganta y para sorpresa de todos, cerró su libro y comenzó a recitar mirando a Shizuru:_

_Rima XVII_

_Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen;_

_hoy llega al fondo de mi alma el sol;_

_hoy la he visto.., la he visto y me ha mirado..._

_¡Hoy creo en Dios!_

_-te ha salido perfecto Kuga-san – sonrió Shizuru_

_-muchas gracias – respondió Natsuki al sentarse_

_-esas rimas tuvieron un sentimiento que solo alguien inspirado puede transmitir_

_-creo que tuve la inspiración suficiente – dijo Natsuki dejando escapar una sonrisa_

_-me pregunto de donde habrá salido aquella inspiración tan cautivante…_

*****Fin flashback*****

"_Las intenciones de Juliet son buenas, mas su desobediencia ha corrompido su alma. Tarde o temprano esa parte maligna saldrá a la luz y ni su amor por ti la salvará" _

-Nao…

"_Tu destino es despertar y tomar tu lugar al lado de Kiyohime, tu trayendo en tu cuerpo el alma del amor de Kiyohime debes saber que fuiste una mujer muy valiente que luchó hasta el final contra los dioses por amor a Kiyohime, venciste a la adversidad. No importa cuantos nombres tengas, tarde o temprano siempre llegaras al inicio y siempre será lo mismo…cuando sea el momento lo recordaras todo"_

-¡¡¡NATSUKI!!!

Shizuru no pudo soportarlo más y con dolor dio vuelta el rostro de la morena con una cachetada. Natsuki recuperó la cordura, la miro fijamente a los ojos y sin darse cuenta nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-n-no puedo…

Eso fue lo último que dijo Natsuki antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de su mujer. Los nervios de Shizuru se acrecentaron con la inminente llegada de las Otomes, ella sabía que ganar esta batalla sería fácil pero el solo tener a su esposa en sus brazos la colocaba en una posición complicada.

-mi amor…

La diosa Kiyohime no podría usar su child con libertad, el solo invocarlo provocaría la destrucción del edificio.

-¡Lena! Escúchame atentamente – los sonidos de pasos furiosos se hacían cada vez más cercanos – toma a Natsuki sal de la habitación y sube hasta la azotea, yo los mantendré ocupados

-¡pero Shizuru!

-Hazme caso! – Shizuru interrumpió con violencia – Lena, te estoy confiando mi vida, por favor…por favor cuídamela – Shizuru apartó su mirada de los intensos ojos azules para observar por última vez a su mujer – te amo Natsuki…

Shizuru la besó por última vez.

-¡YA!

-¡no mueras Shizuru! – Lena obviando todo formalismo le dio un puño en el hombro a la mujer que amaba, tomó a Natsuki y se la llevó.

-bien…

Shizuru dejo salir un suspiro, cerró sus ojos para concentrar sus energías y como si fuera la primera vez, en aquella habitación todos los objetos comenzaron a volar. Una ráfaga de viento abrazó sorpresivamente en el interior del edificio. Los cristales de las ventanas se rompieron en mil pedazos. Los hombres de las Otomes se detuvieron por breves segundos, no era normal que de un momento a otro corriera un viento de tal envergadura.

-ha llegado el momento de enfrentarnos Nao Zhang

El sonido de las balas era cada vez más cercano, ahora los hombres habrían cada puerta a punta de balazos disparando al azar esperando encontrar a gente del clan de los Yakuza del Sur y del Norte y sin resultado alguno se disponían a abrir la ultima puerta, aquella que dejaría descubierta a Kiyohime.

-¡¡UN SALUDO DE LAS OTOMES DESPIDETE MIERDA!!

-Ara…

Los hombres dispararon sin piedad y solo fue necesario un impacto para que el cuerpo de Shizuru desapareciera dejando solamente sus ropas.

-¿qu-que fue eso?

-Ara ara, parece que ustedes los humanos no entienden, ¡que atrevidos! Tratando de herir el sagrado cuerpo de una diosa, esto les costará el dolor eterno pues ningún humano tiene permitido desafiar a los dioses, bueno excepto una…

La voz de Kiyohime resonaba en todo el edificio y los hombres comenzaron a temblar.

-excepto yo puta de mierda

Juliet apareció repentinamente en aquella habitación.

--

-¡Kumicho! ¡Haruka llama a Kumicho-sama ahora!

Kikukawa Yukino dentro de todas sus preocupaciones se encontraba feliz. Había unido todas las piezas del rompecabezas y se aprestaba a entregarle detalles al hombre más importante de la familia.

-¿que pasa Yukino?

Haruka, que había estado todo este tiempo trabajando en la casa cuidó de ella en todo momento sin hacer pregunta alguna, pero ahora que el misterio estaba resuelto se moría por saber.

-Shizuru corre peligro, ¡LLAMALO!

El grito de su novia le devolvió su actividad y rápidamente marcó al celular del hombre en cuestión.

-alo? ¿Kumicho-sama?

-ponlo al altavoz – dijo Yukino mientras ordenaba los papeles

-Kumicho-sama, Yukino quiere habl…

-Kumicho he encontrado la génesis de todo! Shizuru está en peligro ¡por favor venga rápido!

-¡y Shizuru donde esta!

-Haruka ira en su ayuda, por favor necesito que vea esto conmigo usted es el único que sabe más que yo.

-voy enseguida, por favor envía a Haruka y sus hombres para que vayan en busca de Shizuru, Natsuki y Lena

-¡ya escuche Kumicho! ¡Voy saliendo! – dijo Haruka llena de adrenalina

-bueno, voy yendo adiós

-¡adiós!...¡HARUKA! – Yukino corrió hacia ella y se abrazó a su cuerpo por última vez – no mueras por favor

-no voy a morir, sé que he cometido muchos errores y no merezco que estés conmigo pero…quiero que nos casemos cuando toda esta mierda termine, pero que nos casemos bien, por las leyes…¿aceptas?

El rostro de Yukino se iluminó, lagrimas de alegría comenzaban a salir de sus ojos preocupados. Ahora con mayor razón tenía que vivir y tenía que coordinar de manera excepcional para que nadie resultara herido.

-nadie debe faltar a nuestra boda Haruka, hare mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer las cosas bien

-y yo me asegurare de que nadie muera

Suzushiro Haruka la besó profundamente para luego tomar su maletín de armas y salir rauda de su hogar.

--

-Juliet-sama por favor usted no tiene orden…

-¡imbeciles! – gritó con odio – ustedes no son nada al lado de una diosa como ella, si siguen aquí ¡dense por muertos!

-ara, que sabias palabras, háganle caso a esta mujer si quieren seguir conservando su preciada vida

Los hombres de las Otomes estaban en shock, uno a uno empezaron a salir dejándolas completamente solas

-no me subestimes Kiyohime que bien sabes que no soy una mujer ordinaria

-mmm…

Suavemente el cuerpo de Shizuru volvió a aparecer, esta vez frente a ella.

-claro, fuiste uno de los tantos sirvientes de mi padre, un ángel ¿verdad?

-y no me arrepiento de haberlo sido – respondió sin asco

-Ara, como puedes ser tan atrevida y presentar ante mi tales cosas, cuando le desobedeciste a mi padre

-tu también lo hiciste Kiyohime…si yo desobedecí la orden que se me encomendó fue por la misma razón por la que tu desobedeciste. Si lo hice fue por…

Los ojos de Shizuru brillaban como nunca antes. Sin duda alguna en sus ojos rojos la premisa de un odio contenido desde siglos comenzaba a aparecer.

-¡FUE PORQUE YO TAMBIEN LA AMO!

**-voy a hacer que exhales tu último suspiro, voy a matarte lentamente hasta que olvides el nombre de mi mujer, porque ciertamente, tu parte maligna ha despertado, no sirve de nada que te llame con tu primer nombre de ángel, desde ahora eres Nao Zhang ¿verdad?**

-así es y con respecto a eso de matarme, ¡inténtalo! – Desafió Nao Zhang – ya te he dicho que no soy una persona ordinaria, tú misma has dicho que soy un ángel…

-un ángel no puede contra un Dios – sentenció Kiyohime mientras el viento volvía a correr

-¿quieres apostar? – desafió por segunda vez

--

-¡Kumicho-sama!

-por favor empecemos

El Oyabun de Shizuru se veía afligido. Si bien estos días había descubierto un par de pistas, no se sentía capaz de entregar una sentencia satisfactoria. Arrodillado en el piso se dispuso a esperar las explicaciones que Kikukawa Yukino le daría.

-todas los poemas guardan relación con Kiyohime y un príncipe trovador, el nombre del príncipe esta justo en el único fragmento que usted poseía. ¿Usted sabía que había más información detrás del cuadro? O simplemente no se le dio autorización para verlo sino hasta este tiempo – pregunto Yukino mientras le entregaba una cerveza para calmar los nervios

-así es Yukino, no se me permitió ver más que aquel fragmento que te pase, y solo aquella ves que te mostré el cuadro pude tener acceso a aquellos papeles. Ya que es el espíritu de Kiyohime el que resguarda esa habitación.

-entiendo…

-por favor Yukino, muéstrame el fragmento que te entregue una vez más.

Yukino lo miró incrédula, como era posible de que aquel hombre tan inteligente no haya podido descifrar aquella interrogante. Kikukawa Yukino no le dio más vueltas al asunto pues ella ya lo había descubierto. Tomó el papel y se lo entregó con sumo cuidado.

"_y el monje besó su mano y cerrando sus ojos recitó:_

_Irremediablemente amada mía, la luz y las tinieblas conspiran en nuestra contra_

_Kiyohime, el karma nos encontrará. La única forma de poseerte seria renacer_

_Unidas nuestras almas tú llenándome con tu luz y escondiéndome en la oscuridad_

_Scala Naturae, maldición de la humanidad_

_Tinieblas me esperan por tu causa mas no tengo miedo, donde fuera que vayas yo iré contigo_

_Aun si tengo que desafiar a los dioses, como un lobo aullare tu nombre_

_No habrá ángel ni Dios que pueda contra mí. Iré donde tu vayas."_

Oyabun lo leyó 2 veces más pero aun no encontraba nada raro. Ante la inactividad del hombre, Kikukawa Yukino le apuntó.

-Kumicho-sama fíjese en la primera letra de cada línea, solo mire las letras mayúsculas, ¿no le causa cuidado?

Nuevamente Oyabun leyó el fragmento tal y como Kikukawa Yukino le había señalado y su corazón tembló de miedo.

-Yu-Yukino

-así es…

_**I**__rremediablemente amada mía, la luz y las tinieblas conspiran en nuestra contra_

_**K**__iyohime, el karma nos encontrará. La única forma de poseerte seria renacer_

_**U**__nidas nuestras almas tú llenándome con tu luz y escondiéndome en la oscuridad_

_**S**__cala Naturae, maldición de la humanidad_

_**T**__inieblas me esperan por tu causa mas no tengo miedo, donde fuera que vayas yo iré contigo_

_**A**__un si tengo que desafiar a los dioses, como un lobo aullare tu nombre_

_**N**__o habrá ángel ni Dios que pueda contra mí. Iré donde tu vayas."_

-Ikustan, es el nombre del trovador, al cual le tenían apodado príncipe…

-principe…¡principito!

-si da vuelta las lineas…

-ya…ya lo he pillado Yukino-san

_**-IKUSTAN es lo mismo que decir NATSUKI**_

-Yukino…la historia…¿el monje?

-he encontrado fragmentos y después de estudiarlos he llegado a unir toda la historia

-¿podrias contármela?

Yukino abrió su cerveza y le dio un gran sorbo antes de comenzar.

--

-¡Despierta!

Lena Searrs azotó la cabeza de Natsuki quien ahora estaba algo adormilada

-¡despierta! No te basta con quitarme a mi novia, ¿ahora tengo que ser tu maldita niñera? - dijo con ira, subió su pierna dispuesta a pisar el rostro de la morena pero de la nada Natsuki sacó fuerzas

-yo no te he quitado nada – respondió mientras sostenía el pie de Searrs – todo lo que tengo me lo he ganado con esfuerzo. Si Shizuru me quiere es porque me la jugué por ella hasta el final

Natsuki soltó la pierna de Lena y se puso de pie. Si bien Lena la llevaba lejos en estatura, Natsuki nunca se sintió en desventaja.

Se miraron por largos segundos hasta que Natsuki sin previo aviso le asestó un puñetazo en los labios haciendo que Searrs sangrara instantáneamente.

-después de haber tratado de embaucarla aun así creyendo que me odiaba espere hasta el último por ella, me enfrente a ella y me perdonó. Fue amor a primera vista y ya lo había dicho antes, no me importa con quien tengo que agarrarme a puñetazos, ¡ella es mía y nadie me la va a quitar! ¡Es mi mujer! Así que espero que toda esa sangre que te corre en esa boca tan asquerosa te sirva para limpiarte un poco el vocabulario, ella no es tu novia, ¡es mi esposa!

Los celestes ojos de Lena Searrs estaban inyectados de odio. Se secó la sangre con el puño de su camisa. Solo espero unos segundos y nuevamente empezó la guerra de golpes.

-CALLATE – gritó con furia Searrs - ¡tu no eres digna de una mujer como ella!

-¡claro que soy alguien! ¡Soy Natsuki Kuga, la mujer que te la arrebato y que se caso con ella!

Natsuki le sonrió burlonamente y tomándose brevemente la nariz para ver si estaba quebrada volvió a su pose defensiva.

-venga gatita, que este lobito da para más

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

--

-_Natsuki era una chica de padres muy pobres, con su nacimiento toda la esperanza de tener un hombre heredero en la familia murió. Natsuki siempre se le vio cercana a la literatura, disfrutaba de escuchar rimas. Al morir sus padres, Natsuki que según los documentos era una muchacha de escasos 15 años decidió involucrarse en el mundo de los trovadores._

_-y Kiyohime…_

_-en un periodo de mucha tristeza por la pérdida de un amor, Natsuki llegó a Fuuka y recitando sus historias conquistó el corazón de una mujer cuya belleza según dice en este fragmento, era cercana a la perfección, su cuerpo era digno de haber sido esculpido por el más grande de los maestros. Aquella mujer en Fuuka era conocida como Kiyo, una diosa a la cual nadie tenía el honor de tocar._

_Kiyo y Natsuki se enamoraron a primera vista. Se decía que cada vez que atardecía ellas se veían a escondidas y Kiyo volvía donde su familia al amanecer. Como el padre de Kiyo era el dios del atardecer, en las horas que el sol se ponía el padre de Kiyo estaba ocupado y no ponía atención a los lugares más oscuros. Solo había un lugar donde la oscuridad era mayor en pleno atardecer._

_-Fuuka…el área donde está el hotel…_

_-exacto, era allí donde Natsuki le recitaba los versos más hermosos que pudiesen existir. Con el pasar del tiempo Natsuki y Kiyo se hicieron más unidas…ejem…usted me entiende. Ya habiendo conocido hasta el lugar más recóndito de la otra. El dios del atardecer notó que su hija no llegaba ante él a la misma hora que siempre. Cada día se demoraba aun más en invocar su presencia, entonces el padre de Kiyo exigió una explicación y al darse cuenta que su hija mentía mandó al mejor de sus ángeles para que descubriera la verdad._

_-Juliet…_

_-Juliet Nao Zhang era el ángel más amado por el padre de Kiyo y era el único ángel que tenía el don de bajar a la tierra cuando quisiese y tener un sexo predominante, ella era mujer aun siendo un ángel. El dios del atardecer le entregó la tarea de encontrar al humano que había doblegado el corazón de su hija. Kiyo al escuchar esto aprovechó que el atardecer comenzaba y voló hacia Natsuki, le pidió que cambiara de nombre y de actitud así el ángel preferido de su padre no la pudiese encontrar nunca. Natsuki decidió cambiar su nombre a Ikustan. _

_-que historia tan hermosa y tan complicada…_

_-espere, que aun no termino._

Kikukawa Yukino tomó un sorbo de cerveza, aclaró su garganta y prosiguió.

_-Natsuki al ver como Kiyo sufría con cada despedida tomó una decisión y le entregó un anillo de compromiso, Kiyo aceptó y se casaron en el rio de Fuuka, lo que ellas no sabían era que Juliet había sido testigo del compromiso. Al ver el rostro feliz de Natsuki su corazón latió de amor hacia un humano por primera vez y olvidando la orden que se le mando, comenzó a planear la separación de ambas. Sin darse cuenta Juliet cada día se infectaba con las costumbres buenas y malas de los humanos. Todos los días iba a escuchar a Natsuki cantar sus rimas y siempre esperaba a que todos se fueran para poder tener un momento a solas con ella._

_Tanta cercanía puso celosa a Kiyo y sin pensar que era mediodía y que su padre a esas horas estaba en pleno conocimiento de todo, llegó hasta Natsuki y trató de llevársela._

_-¿y el cuadro?_

_-resumiendo, el cuadro refleja solo el sentimiento de Juliet, como decirlo. Juliet Nao Zhang al lado de Ikustan era simplemente Juliet, cada día era humanizada por el amor que sentía por Natsuki, pero su desobediencia hizo que el padre de Kiyo la relegara de su posición de ángel, transformándose en un ángel caído, desterrado del cielo y por tanto una humana con ciertos poderes. Cada vez que Juliet deja que su maldad se apodere de ella no se le debe llamar Juliet, sino Nao Zhang, según la historia Juliet estaba destinada a ser un ángel caído he ahí el porqué de tener dos nombres. _

_Juliet hizo de mensajera para Ikustan cuando el padre descubrió la relación de ambas, aunque la verdadera razón de la ayuda era poder tener momentos a solas con Kiyo para intentar matarla._

-eso quiere decir que…

Kikukawa Yukino le miró con tranquilidad a pesar de lo que iba a decir.

_-si, en efecto, ahora que Juliet ha despertado a su mitad maligna, va a intentar separarlas por última vez, es decir, va a matar a Kiyohime._

_-no, no lo voy a permitir…además Kiyohime es una diosa, un ángel no podría contra ella_

_-ciertamente no es cualquier ángel, era el ángel más cercano a un dios, digamos que es comparable al Lucifer de las religiones occidentales. Es un ángel que conoce muchos secretos sobre los dioses por lo tanto no es un enemigo fácil de vencer. La única forma seria teniendo otro dios a su favor. Kumicho, Duran tiene que despertar ya…o puede que venga otro ángel para hacerlas pagar por sus pecados._

---

-¡maldita!

-una puta como tú no puede maldecirme

Natsuki y Lena seguían golpeándose, ambas ensangrentadas lavaban sus propios pecados. De alguna forma se sentían mejor después de entregarle toda la responsabilidad a la mujer que ambas amaban.

-voy a acabar contigo de una vez Lena Searrs, ¡realmente eres un estorbo!

Natsuki iba a golpearla cuando nuevamente el dolor en su cabeza la remeció obligándola a caer al piso y tomar su cabeza con ambas manos.

"_no hay tiempo para esto"_

-¡¡¡ARG!!!

"_¡despierta!"_

-ya empezaste a ver gente muerta eh? Imbécil? – Lena Searrs no se contuvo como antes y le dio una patada

"_mi corazón es mi escudo…mi corazón es mi escudo…mi corazón es mi escudo"_

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!¡¡M-MI CORAZON ES MI ESCUDO!!

Natsuki gritaba mientras Lena seguía golpeándola. De un momento a otro sintió como aquella alma que estaba dentro de ella le obligaba a levantar ambas manos.

"_Mi arma es nuestro amor"_

-¡¡MI ARMA ES NUESTRO AMOR!!

"_El príncipe de la tierra, el lobo protector"_

-¡que mierda te pasa Kuga!

-¡¡EL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA, E-EL LOBO PROTEC-TOR!! ¡¡AHHH MI CABEZA!!

_**-"Duran…mezame"**_

El tiempo se detuvo para Natsuki, sus ojos verdes se tornaron blancos por breves segundos. Todo le daba vueltas, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Lena seguía golpeándola mas Natsuki no sentía dolor. Ensimismada con sus pensamientos comenzó a sentir que su camisa se rajaba y que había una increíble energía dentro de ella que esperaba la señal para salir. Sus manos aun en el aire, solo faltaban aquellas palabras. Pudo sentir por primera vez el terror que había en Shizuru, aunque estuvieran relativamente lejos pudo sentir su presencia y la de Nao. Comenzaba a sentirse poderosa y cercanamente omnipotente. Miro nuevamente a Lena y se sorprendió al ver que ésta junto con cada golpe también que le daba salían lágrimas. Pudo leer su sufrimiento, Lena se había dado cuenta que ya no había lugar para ella fue entonces en ese momento que Natsuki comprendió todo. Cerró sus ojos esperando el último golpe de Lena Searrs contra ella.

-¿¡te crees santa ahora maldita!?

-golpéame por última vez…

-¡imbécil!

Lena le asestó un certero puñetazo que rompió su ceja. Mas era lo que Natsuki necesitaba para sentirse más viva que nunca y no olvidar que en algún momento ella fue una humana común y corriente.

Levantó sus manos con alegría, con la certeza de saber que al recibir este nuevo poder ayudaría a Shizuru y nada ni nadie podría detenerlas en su empresa para ser felices. Sus manos manchadas comenzaron a brillar su cuerpo ensangrentado comenzaba a recuperar la fuerza. Natsuki abrió los ojos y gritó con toda sus fuerzas.

**-¡¡¡DURAN MEZAME!!!**

Y toda la energía dentro de ella salió disparada. Un tatuaje en forma de perro-lobo metálico comenzó a aparecer en su espalda mientras de sus manos salían dos pistolas. Lena estaba sorprendida, Natsuki simplemente no tenía palabras.

-¡invócalo imbécil!

-je…no es necesario…

Natsuki iba a decir algo cuando explosión comenzó a demoler rápidamente el edificio. El terror cubrió a Natsuki. Shizuru estaba dentro.

-¡¡AHH!!

-¡te tengo!

Sin darse cuenta Natsuki estaba flotando en el aire. Su traje azul era brillante, tenía una capa que seguramente le ayudaba a mantenerse flotando en el aire. Pero Lena no estaba sorprendida por eso. Había algo más que Natsuki había hecho sin darse cuenta.

-¡mira arriba imbécil!

-Oi, empieza a tratarme más bonito

Natsuki dirigió su vista hasta la dirección que Lena apuntaba para descubrir a un gran perro-lobo metálico de ojos rojos que al verse descubierto aullaba con energía.

-oh por Dios es Duran, ¡apúrate! – dijo Lena emocionada

-eh? – la morena no entendía nada, demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo

-es Duran, es tu child! ¡Súbete y ve a buscar a Shizuru!

-¡si!

Natsuki llegó hasta Duran, el animal la reconoció y dejo que se subieran. La morena dejo a Searrs en tierra firme. Haruka y su ejército de policías inspeccionaban el lugar, Natsuki no lo pensó mucho, el rostro de Haruka estaba desencajado no era tiempo de explicaciones, se llevaría a su Sempai a la guerra si o si.

-¡Natsuki! – gritó Suzushiro con un dejo de alegría

-Sempai, ¡banzai!

-¿Q-QUE? QUE EST…

Duran no la dejo terminar, tomó su mano y le dio la orden a su child para que despegara rápidamente. Suzushiro Haruka estaba en shock.

-¿que mierda paso aquí? ¡Voy a empezar a revisar las pastillas que me da Yukino! – dijo Haruka tratando de estabilizar sus emociones

-jaja Sempai, una vez me dijiste que te gustaba ir a la guerra si o si, pues ahora te llevo a la guerra ¿que tal?

-solo diré que me alegra que estés viva cria

-jajaja tomare eso como un gracias – respondió Natsuki con una sonrisa

-¿sabes donde está Shizuru?

-no lo se

-¡¡QUE!! ¡¡BAJAME!! – estaba colapsando, no era momento para bromas

-jaja, claro que no lo sé, pero Duran lo sabe, el me está llevando donde Shizuru

-¿tu le crees a esta cosita metálica? – pregunto Haruka dándole leves golpecitos a Duran

-no seas falta de respeto Sempai, te está llevando gratis

-no seas…que pereza insultarte a estas alturas

-y son varios pies de altura eh?

-¡no pienso mirar! Que acaso esta cosita no trae casco digo, para taparme los ojos – pregunto Haruka cerrando sus ojos

-¡ay! Si quieres te los tapo yo – dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa burlona

-soy una mujer comprometida! ¡Asi que vade retro Satanás!

-ch! yo soy casada, era una broma para sacar el estrés del momento

-uff tienes razón, ha sido un día de mierda

-claro que si, bueno, una noche de mierda.

-Natsuki…

-Sempai…

Natsuki le miraba con atención, Suzushiro Haruka se perdía en aquella mirada.

-¿que acaso es este el momento en que te me declaras y yo te digo que esto es imposible porque yo estoy casada y tú tienes novia?

-¡NO!

-ahh uff, - suspiro tranquila Natsuki - ¡que pasa!

-no hay mucho tiempo Natsuki y sabes muy bien que no puedes salvar a las dos, no pue…

-¡ya entendi! – Interrumpió – pero eso no significa que no pueda intentarlo

Shizuru Viola y Nao Zhang estaban frente a frente a pesar de tener los ojos vendados sus rostros permanecían altos, Shizuru se veía totalmente relajada, Zhang no permitiría que la castaña siquiera percibiera el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

Aprovechando que las dos mujeres tan poderosas se encontraban en una misma habitación, el ángel favorito del Dios del atardecer hizo acto de presencia y utilizando su poder voló el edificio de la Yakuza del sur y logró capturar a ambas mujeres como se le había encomendado.

-vamos a morir Kiyohime, vamos a morir sin haber visto a la mujer que amamos por ultima ves

-no necesito verla para sentir que está conmigo – Shizuru rozaba suavemente sus dedos en el anillo de matrimonio

-tu amor y el mío son validos a pesar de todo, el clan sabe que este tiempo me he movido por amor de la misma forma que tú lo has hecho – sonrió Nao Zhang – Natsuki también me quiere, no se cuanto pero lo hace, ¿ves Kiyohime?

Nao Zhang se paró de su silla y se acercó lo más que pudo a Shizuru.

-por un momento te gané y me siento feliz de eso, me hundiste, hundiste a mi familia y yo trate de vengarme pero lamentablemente no soy una maldita como tú, no se me da bien el engañar pero de algo puedo jactarme en mis últimos momentos de vida y eso es que en un tiempo aunque fuera solo unos días, Natsuki me amó y por un pequeño lapso de tiempo se imagino a si misma conmigo, se proyecto a mi lado y con eso me quedo en paz, puedo irme al infierno feliz sabiendo que la mujer que amo me correspondió

-si eso libera tu conciencia…- respondió Shizuru secamente

-¡fuiste una mierda de esposa! La dejaste sola, preferiste ir a hacer tus transacciones y dejarla sola, lástima que ya no te vas a despedir de ella

Shizuru frunció levemente su ceño, era cierto, estos eran sus últimos momentos y no podría despedirse de ella ni mucho menos pedirle disculpas, pero verla al lado de otra mujer que no fuera ella le provocaba un dolor que agudizaba sus sentidos y desordenaba las ordenes que imponía desde su cerebro. El amor que sentía hacia Natsuki salía de todos los esquemas. Suspiró por última vez para responderle a su peor enemiga:

-cometí muchos errores, pero si tu puedes jactarte de haber sido correspondida por mi esposa yo puedo jactarme de haber conocido el amor con ella, si de algo puedo jactarme en mis últimos momentos es de haberla amado hasta en los peores momentos ; desde que la vi en el club de poesía hasta cuando descubrí que me había mentido apenas nos casamos, siempre la ame y la voy a amar por siempre y se que a pesar de mis errores ella aun me ama, solo espero que se salga de la Yakuza y encuentre a una mujer que la haga feliz, que le de una vida tranquila.

…

-Shizuru Viola…

-Kuga es mi apellido

-Shizuru Kuga, antes de morir ¿que es lo que quisiera mantener de todas sus pertenecías aquí presentes?

No lo pensó ni un segundo y a pesar de no ver al verdugo que acabaría con su vida mantuvo su cabeza en alto.

-mi anillo de matrimonio – respondió sin dudarlo

-bien

La mujer se dispuso a quitar la venda de sus ojos.

Shizuru abrió sus ojos, su rostro serio no mostro cambio alguno, se encontraba en un lugar desierto, solo se sorprendió por un segundo al recordar que en ese mismo lugar había empezado oficialmente la pelea entre clanes. Estaban en las afueras de Fuuka, donde Sarah Gallagher fue encontrada muerta.

-Juliet Nao Zhang antes de morir ¿que es lo que quisiera mantener de todas sus pertenencias aquí presentes?

-mi mp4

El ángel era una mujer que se veía visiblemente afectada, Juliet Nao Zhang pudo ver que la mano que sostenía el arma temblaba. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreírle tiernamente.

-Midori, no tengas miedo, solo hazlo una vez, está escrito de todas formas

-por-porque lo hizo Juliet Sama…

-por amor – sonrió - sé que no me entenderás pues tú no tienes los mismos privilegios que yo tuve, así que prefiero no corromperte con mis últimas palabras.

Midori estaba a varios metros de distancia de ellas, ambas mujeres se mantenían firmes mirando el horizonte. Todo estaba oscuro más la luz que salía de aquel ángel les ayudaba a ver y reconocer el lugar en el que estaban. El ángel cargó su arma…era el final.

-¡SHIZURU! – gritó Juliet, la aludida volteó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos – cantemos la ultima parte, ¡¿te acuerdas de la canción que Ikustan cantaba?! Cuando descubrió que el Dios del amanecer te iba a casar con un hombre que supuestamente reencarnaría en el Dios Duran, ¡ella cantaba esa canción! Se que la recuerdas, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Juliet Nao Zhang se tiñó de tristeza, sus lágrimas caían en el abismo de su propia miseria. Al ver esto Shizuru dejó caer su careta y sintiendo que su final estaba cerca se dio autorización para derramar sus lágrimas que salían rabiosas de impotencia.

-Sus últimas palabras Juliet Nao Zhang y Shizuru Kuga…pueden empezar.

**Juliet** -_Espero que tu corazón se sienta aliviado_

_Por favor, olvídame y vive_

_Esas lágrimas se secarán completamente_

_Con el paso de los días_

**Shizuru** - _Dolería menos si no nos hubiéramos conocido_

_Espero que entierres nuestra promesa_

_De estar juntas por siempre amor ¡Rezaré por ti!_

Ambas cerraron sus ojos, El ángel Midori tenía un arma en cada mano. Cada una recordaba todo lo vivido con rapidez, las lágrimas seguían saliendo. Las eternas enemigas se miraron una vez más, quien iba a pensar que iban a estar juntas en el último momento de sus vidas.

-si no tienen nada más que decir…que Hades se apiade de sus almas…3…

-conozco ese lugar – dijo Juliet y cerró sus ojos

-2…

Shizuru cerró sus ojos esperando la muerte. Sus manos no tiritaban, pero se mantenían juntas, en todo momento Shizuru hizo contacto con su anillo de matrimonio y en un último acto impulsivo lo beso.

-1…

-¡NOOOOOO!

-0…

¡¡!!

Los dos balazos se sintieron como uno solo, Natsuki sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia Shizuru pero manteniendo su brazo izquierdo extendido para alcanzar el brazo de Juliet Nao Zhang. Por un momento sintió que la alcanzaba pero pudo ver como Juliet esquivó su brazo para recibir el balazo en paz.

-¿Shizuru? ¿Shizuru?¡¡¡MIERDA!!!!

Natsuki estaba encima de Shizuru tratando de volverla en si cuando sintió otro disparo. La morena se volteo solo para ver como el cuerpo de Kumicho se desplomaba en el suelo.

-¡NO!, ¡¡Shizuru mi amor despierta!! ¡¡¡Despierta!!!

-Nat-Natsuki, ahh – suspiró – mi amor me perdonaste

-si bebe, estamos a mano pero no lo hagas más que me pongo celosa – dijo Natsuki mientras sonreía débilmente

-nun-ca…más – Shizuru sonrió – Kumicho…

-esta muerto…

-Juliet…

La voz no le salía, el nudo en la garganta que tenia no le permitía decir las palabras de rigor. No tenía valor ni siquiera para mirarla. A metros de ellas estaba Juliet en el suelo sin vida.

-lo siento…

-¡porque tenía que ser así!

Suzushiro Haruka fue directo donde Shizuru, Natsuki se levantó para ir donde Juliet.

La morena se tomó la cabeza, no podía creer que Juliet estuviera muerta. Se agachó y se abrazó a su cuerpo que aun permanecía tibio, como si estuviera durmiendo plácidamente pues en sus labios había una sonrisa. Natsuki no aguanto más y dejando suavemente el cuerpo de Juliet en el suelo comenzó a darle puñetazos a la tierra, mordió sus labios hasta que salió sangre de ellos y cuando su garganta se lo permitió grito con todas sus fuerzas.

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!**

Natsuki lloraba desconsolada frente al cuerpo de la pelirroja, no le importaba que sus rodillas se mancharan de sangre, se abrazó al cuerpo sin vida de Nao por última vez, se aferro a ella como nunca antes lo había hecho y fue en ese abrazo que sintió una música que le era conocida. Le sacó un audífono a Juliet y escuchó atentamente.

_No mires atrás y vete_

_No me busques más y vive tu vida_

_Porque no me arrepiento de amarte_

_Recuerda solo los buenos momentos_

_Podré soportarlo de algún modo_

_Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera_

_Deberías poder llegar a ser feliz_

_Día a día me voy apagando_

-día a día…descansa mi ángel caído

Y con esas palabras Natsuki recordó una conversación de una vida pasada.

_-porque…porque todos los caminos que me llevan hacia ti están llenos de sufrimiento, porque no puedo hacerte feliz, porque mi amor te provoca remordimientos…porque el destino es tan maldito que me lleva a conocerte para perderte sin haber sentido el calor de tu amor en mis venas, porque mi reflejo en tus ojos se torna triste, porque no soy correspondida…_

_-lo fuiste…eres un ángel después de todo_

_-soy humana, soy humana por ti, mis sentimientos de amor son para ti ya no hay nada puro en mí, no puedo amar a nadie más, no soy más que otro ángel caído en este desgraciado mundo._

--

**3 años después**

Después de arduo trabajo, el ex Hotel Fujino de Fuuka o Garderobe, se transformó en un casino, el lujoso casino Kuga en donde eran clientes habituales todos los miembros de la Yakuza del sur y del norte, empresarios, senadores y diputados. Sin duda el mejor lugar para divertirse y lavar dinero.

-Kumicho-sama ¡buenas noches!

-buenas noches, ¿que noticias me traes Alyssa?

-ehm hay una mujer que quiere hablar con usted, es enviada de los Ninjas Okuzaki, relativos de las Otomes…- la rubia miraba a Kumicho con una sonrisa burlona – esta esperando en la mesa de Poker

-¡ah! Voy de inmediato

Los pasos de Kumicho eran escuchados aunque hubiera un ruido estruendoso, su forma de caminar era única en el mundo, todos sabían que no había nadie que tuviera tal estilo. Por cada paso que daba los Yakuzas le regalaban una reverencia, su seria sonrisa como respuesta era más que suficiente.

-Kumicho-sama…

-buenas noches Yukino…

Uno a uno iban pasando; Haruka, Sergey, Reito, Lena. Kumicho saludo a todos y en un par de minutos llegó a la mesa asignada, allí le esperaba una chica de baja estatura con un corte inusual para una chica, digno de un ninja. Tomo asiento frente a ella, Kiyohime estaba a su lado y dedicándole una sonrisa pidió que repartieran las cartas.

-Okuzaki Akira, a que has venido

-quiero hacer negocios contigo…

-¿escucho eso Kiyohime? – dijo Kumicho con una leve sonrisa

-Ara, le he escuchado – respondió mientras tapaba su risa con su mano

-¿que es tan gracioso?

-¿no va a apostar Okuzaki-san? – dijo Kumicho mientras empujaba todas sus fichas – all in

-¡que seguridad! – dijo con cinismo la representante de los ninjas

-Ara, es que no le conoce bien Okuzaki-san

-¿y usted si? – pregunto Okuzaki Akira mientras empujaba todas sus fichas – all in también

Shizuru la miró sorprendida pero al instante comenzó a reír dulcemente, contagiando a Kumicho que esperaba que voltearan las últimas cartas.

-¡¡que es tan gracioso!! – pregunto nuevamente Okuzaki con sus ojos completamente abiertos al darse cuenta que había perdido 1 millon de yens en una sola jugada

-ciertamente es obvio que Kiyohime me conoce, pues es mi esposa

Kumicho se acercó a Kiyohime y le dio el más dulce de los besos para luego recibir sus fichas junto con las de Okuzaki Akira.

-fue un gusto hacer un negocio con usted Okuzaki-san

Natsuki se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Kiyohime.

-¡¡no he terminado!!

-Ara, creo que no ha entendido Okuzaki-san – musitó Shizuru – si no puede ganarle a Kumicho Duran ¿como piensa torcer su mente para entrar en sus negocios?

-ademas – acotó Natsuki – yo siempre gano

-eh…yo…

Natsuki no le dejo terminar y se retiro de la mano de su mujer. Había muchas cosas que planear. Sin duda aceptarían el futuro trato de Okuzaki Akira y le dejarían en banca rota por atreverse a pisar territorio de los Yakuza del sur. Ambas estaban felices y con muchos proyectos por cumplir.

-amor, ¿de verdad que los dejaremos sin nada? – pregunto Shizuru esperando su copa de champagne

-si bebe, me tienen aburrida voy a mandar a Lena a que haga las primeras transacciones con ellos y ya cuando me aburra ¡bum! – respondió Natsuki mientras le entregaba su copa – ¿un brindis?

-Ara, ¿por qué brindaremos esta noche?

-porque estamos vivas, porque las Otomes nos tienen miedo, porque Haruka finalmente dio el si y me obligo a tirar los pétalos – una vena comenzaba a sobresalir de la frente de Kumicho

-fufufu ¡y está grabado! – remató Shizuru

-lo se, bueno por todo eso brindemos…¡salud!

-¡salud!

-te amo Shizuru Kiyohime – dijo Natsuki con un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas

-y yo te amo mi Natsuki Duran

Natsuki dejó las copas a un lado y teniendo al mar como testigo besó nuevamente a su mujer y levantándola la llevó al dormitorio.

-fufufu ¿que me va a hacer Ku-mi-cho? – dijo Shizuru al ser recostada en la cama

-uff, que no te voy a hacer je…- respondió Natsuki mientras besaba con insistencia el cuello de su mujer

-Ara,¿ va a robarme?

-voy a robar toda tu ropa, ¡te voy a enseñar quien manda aquí!

-¡yes! – aplaudió Shizuru complacida

Y así pasaron otra placentera noche, cada día era una nueva vida para ambas, no podían estar separadas más de un día pues si eso ocurría Natsuki _"volaría"_ hacia Shizuru y Kiyohime lo haría sin pensarlo.

-Kumicho mañana tenemos que hacer negocios no se le olvide fufufu

-claro mi amor, el mundo es nuestro

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Espero k les haya gustado :D k tal estuvo la primerisima historia entre Shizuru y Natsuki? ¿les gustaria leerla con mas detalles? dejenme sus impresiones y ahi negociamos una precuela o algo asi xD_

_nos vemos el 2010 :D_


End file.
